Tinggal-lah Selamanya
by satsuki grey
Summary: Setelah pertemuan itu, semuanya semakin jelas akan rasa cinta milik mereka masing-masing, namun di lain sisi Chuuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apa benar dia di cintai atau tidak? (Sequel dari 'Tinggal-lah Sebentar') (Mature expilicit, KIDS STAY OUT) (hadn't words in sumarry :') )
1. Kepastian

**Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 ** _(sequel dari Tinggal-lah Sebentar)_**

 **文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 ** _Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey_**

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M

 **Warning:**

Gaje adalah kewajiban, Typo, Sho-ai Sei-ai dll, ADA LEMONNYA! SLASH of LOVE, OOC adalah suatu kewajiban, Mature Content of course, R18 and others… I'm sorry, MENGANDUNG YAOI BERLEBIHAN, dll warning gak jelasnya maka jangan di baca kecuali orang orang bhejat dan para hardcore of soukoku :''v

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertemuan itu, semuanya semakin jelas akan rasa cinta milik mereka masing-masing, namun di lain sisi Chuuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apa benar dia di cintai atau tidak? (Sequel dari **'Tinggal-lah Sebentar'** ) ( **Mature expilicit** , KIDS STAY OUT) (hadn't words in sumarry :') )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Romance, Mature-of-shit, Indonesia, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Well thann its satsuki grey

Lama tidak berjumpa minna! Ingat aku? Yahh lupakan!

Terimakasih telah menunggu buat yang satu ini…., untuk kalian para maso di harapkan menjauhh dannn untuk kalian para pembenci pair ini di harapkan menjauhh juga, sungguh…!

Terimakasih karna meluangkan waktu di story ' _Tinggal-lah Sebentar_ 'dan terima kasih untuk reviewnyaa, hahaha iyaa, debut awal saya untuk soukoku adalah M, lalu kenapa? Ada masalah ? oke maaf saya mendadak sadiss _ _ )/

Nikmati saja seperti kopi yaaa, selamat bermaso riaaa wheres my mp3 I need it throughh…

* * *

 **Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 _(jika belum membaca Tinggal-lah Sebentar harap di baca)_

 **Chap. 1 Kepastian**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari senja menyapa mega politan Yokohama dan sekitarnya, perlahan kehidupan mulai memudar di metropolitan ini, ah tidak juga…, justru malam itu dimana kehidupan benar-benar di sebut kehidupan di kota besar, yahh bagi sebagian orang lebih tepatnya dan juga bagi mereka yang benar-benar kesepian dan sedikit membutuhkan hiburan.., walau untuk sesaat.

Sedikit suram…

Tidak, memang suram.

Mentari senja menyelinap masuk memasuki celah-celah jendela ruang Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, beberapa pegawai mulai mengepak barang-barang mereka di dalam tas, membersihkan pekerjaan mereka dan meninggalkan meja mereka masing-masing, memulai kembali hari mereka di esoknya, sepi mulai mengisi ruangan tersebut, namun di ruangan lainnya yang benar-benar sepi, seorang pria dengan tubuh jakungnya sedang tiduran dan bergumam dengan lagu faforitnya sendiri.

Mantel coklat keemasannya tergerai jatuh, lengannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya dan matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Yang sebenarnya dia sudah bermalas-malasan seperti ini sejak pukul 3 sore tadi.

Sudah sifatnya.

Pintu berderit terbuka, aura kekesalan muncul dan datang menemuinya dengan urat nadi di keningnya, dia kesal atau memang selalu kesal jika melihat rekannya ini.

"Woiii Dazaii!"

Teriak temannya itu dan satu pukulan mendarat mulus di keningnya disusul bunyi kuat juga.

PLAKK! Yang begitulah bunyinya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini pulang sana bego! Jangan ganggu orang – orang shift malam hoyy!"

Kunikida Doppo memang selalu begitu jika sudah di puncak kesabarannya dan selalu saja memukul Dazai atau mencekiknya, namun pria dengan nama lengkap Dazai Osamu ini selalu menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil dan senyum polos kekanakan yang tambah mengesalkannya, wajahnya semerah darah atau darahnya memang sudah memanas karna emosi berlebihan.

"Apa sihh…, aku hanya tidur-tiduran di sini kok…!"

"Justru karna kau tidur-tiduran di sini aku jadi kesal, sudah berapa jam kau tiduran di sini!?" amuknya lagi.

"5 jam" jawab Dazai ringan dengan senyum kekanakannya yang masih setia di lontarkan.

Aura gelap malah menyelimuti rekan kerjanya ini.

"Hehehe jangan marah-marah begitu dong Kunikida-kun…, nanti kau keriputan ntar cepat tua kan tidak ada wanita yang mau denganmu…" kejujuran terucap mulus di bibir tipisnya yang sialan ini.

Kunikida masih dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada jangan lupakan aura hitam kesalnya itu, namun dia mencoba sabar dengan helahan nafas dan menjawab dengan sedikit tenang,

"Jangan banyak bicara yang tak jelas-jelas kau…! Sudah pulang sana…"

"He..., kalau kau bilang begitu ya sudahlah…!" jawab Dazai yang bangkit dari sofa dengan warna hijau dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kurus ke udara

"Hoi, laporanmu sudah selesai belum?"

"Belum, males!" jawabnya singkat dan langsung kabur dengan tawa jahanam miliknya tentu saja Kunikida langsung menjeritinya namun Osamu malah sudah kabur.

Berlari di lorong Agensi dan langsung menuju pintu keluar namun di tengah-tengah lorong dia malah menabrak seseorang dengan kuatnya yang sedang membawa barang-barang banyak.

Barang-barang berupa dokumen tebal, kertas dan buku -buku berserakan ke lantai.

"Ah, maaf nehh Atsushi-kun!" ucap Dazai pada orang yang di tabraknya itu.

Atsushi, laki – laki yang berumur sekitar 18 tahun ini mengaduh pelan karna tabrakan Dazai , sudah 3 bulan sejak Atsushi, nama lengkap Nakajima Atsushi ini bekerja di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata , sudah 3 bulan juga saat Dazai menemukannya, Atsushi menyelamatkannya karna hobi bodohnya.

"Dazai-san sedang apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya yang mengusap kepalanya karna terantuk mungkin.

"Yahh, Kunikida-kun memarahiku dan aku kabur!" masih dengan kekanakannya, terkadang sifat Atsushi bisa sedikit dewasa dari pada Dazai.

"Yahh, salahmu sendirikan karna bolos -bolosan…, huh..." Atsushi menghela nafas dan mulai memebereskan barang-barang yang berjatuhan.

"Lagi pula di saat sibuk Dazai-san selalu saja pergi…" masih menatap Dazai dengan sweetdrop miliknya.

"Yahh, sudah kebiasaanku dari dulu sihh…" Dazai membantu Atsushi dengan barang – barang berserakan.

"Bahkan saat Dazai-san masih di dalam Port Mafia?" tanya Atsushi.

"Hmm?" Dazai menatap heran Atsushi dan menjawabnya "Ya, tentu saja, hehe"

Atsushi menatapnya keheranan masih dengan sweetdrop dan helaan nafas.

"Yahh…., itu juga bukan urusanku sihh..." jawabnya pelan

"Atsushi sudah di sini sekitar 3 bulan, ya? Bagaimana bekerja di sini?" Dazai membopong beberapa dokumen.

"Ya, semuanya sangat baik padaku mereka juga ramah" Atsushi mengambil sisanya yangmasih berserakan di lantai.

"Begitu, bagaimana dengan Ability milikmu..?"

Mereka mulai berjalan ke ruangan untuk meletakkan barang-barang tersebut.

"Masih dalam tahap pengendalian.., yahh setelah Akutagawa menyerangku saat itu jadi aku benar-benar harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengendalikannya" ucap Atsushi

"Bagus sekali, itu namanya semangat anak muda…, memang kekuatan Akutagawa-kun mengerikan, aku tau itu.."

"Dazai-san benar-benar tau itu ya, aku dengar kalau Dazai-san dulu adalah atasannya"

"Iya, itu memang benar.."

Mereka sampai di ruangan dengan nuansa perkantoran minimalis dan sedikit klasik juga, ruangan kosong dan matahari mulai tenggelam di luar sana, Dazai meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut diatas meja, Atsushi menghela nafas panjang karna kelelahan.

"Tapi Dazai-san…, Akutagawa benar benar mengerikan"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dazai yang tidak mengerti.

"Dia selalu mendatangiku dan membuntuti ku setiap harinya"

Sedikit terbatuk tentunya, itu tanggapan Dazai awalnya lalu tersenyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Hee…, benarkahh?" ucapnya dengan nada ringan yang terkesan sedikit memakan kecurigaan.

"Iya! Aku sedikit ketakutan saat tau dia benar-benar mengikutiku, aku jadi tidak habis pikir apa Port Mafia kekurangan uang sebegitu banyaknya? Apa karna hargaku sangat tinggi di pasar pelelangan? Apa karna aku manusia harimau jadinya…, a—aku…. Arrrghhh!" kali ini Atsushi sedikit menjerit, wajahnya agak pucat.

Namun, bukan Dazai kalau tidak membuat orang-orang curiga

"Hehehe, aku tidak tau menahu, ya!?" ucapnya

"Ta..ta..tapi Dazai-san kan atasannya dulu, pastinya tau sesuatu kan? Maksudku, aku tidak berbuat salah sedikit pun padanya…, jadi…, aku…, tidak.., tau…, apa.., yang…, harus.., ku.., lakukan…" suaranya mulai habis dengan bayangan horor di kepalanya, membayangkan Rashoumon dengan kekuatan mencabik-cabik luar biasa, dan lagi Atsushi juga pernah menjadi korban dengan Ability super milik Akutagawa .

Senyum sadis, Rashoumon, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, membututinya, habis-habisan.

Wajah Atsushi nampak panik kalang kabut dan pucat namun Dazai tentu saja tersenyum manis di wajahnya, ya tersenyum manis.

"Semangat!" ucapnya sambil mengancungkan ibu jari, lalu pesan masuk di handphonenya

"HAAAA!? TO…TO…TOLONG AKU DONGG!" Atsushi malah menjerit ketakutan meminta pertolongan.

"Aku mau tolong apa? Lagipula jangan takut Atsushi-kun, Akutagawa-kun pasti hanya memintamu untuk bicara sejenak …"

"Bicara dengan membuntutiku diam-diam seperti seorang penguntit!?"

"Itu cinta…, ups!" sedikit keceplosan dan Dazai menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan gaya seperti wanita centil, dasar…

"Hah!?" suara Atsushi berteriak kalang-kabut.

"Bukan apa-apa" senyum manis menghilangkan curiga.

"Tolong aku Dazai-san, lakukan sesuatu…" ucap Atsushi antara pasrah dan tak pasrah dengan ketakutan yang menghantuinya.

"Heee…, tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini Atsushi-kun , pacarku mengirimiku pesan untuk segera bertemu dengannya…" jawab Dazai santai.

"Pacar? Dazai-san punya pacar?" Atsushi malah terheran menjadi-jadi, baru kali ini dia tau akan hal ini.

"Ya iya jelas, aku bukan jomblo…" ucapnya dengan senyum, sedikit mencurigakan.

"Lalu..? kenapa masih menggoda wanita untuk bunuh diri ganda bersama?" tanya Atsushi dengan sweet drop.

"Karna hobiku!" senyum simpul polos, terukir mulus.

"Memangnya pacar Dazai-san tidak keberatan..?"

"Ya tidaklha, Chuuya itu baik hati walau sedikit emosi sihh.."

"Chuuya?"

"Hmmm!" Dazai mengangguk khas anak-anak dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku duluan, yaa, sampai jumpa besok" lalu dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Atsushi terdiam dengan jawaban dan berita baru ini, tentu saja, Dazai selalu merahasiakan hubungan atau kehidupan pribadinya dengan orang-orang, dan tidak ada yang tau menahu kalau Dazai Osamu sudah memiliki kekasih, dan di tambah rasa lemas karna syok atau kaget mengetahui nama 'Chuuya' adalah kekasih Dazai.

Tentu saja Atsushi mengenal nama itu, walau dari beberapa cerita orang-orang Agensi,

Si Pengendali Gravitasi dari Port Mafia, Nakahara Chuuya adalah…, kekasih Dazai Osamu ?

"Pria…dengan…pria…, kah?" hanya itu pendapatnya, pendapatnya tentang hubungan ini.

"Apa tadi Dazai-san mengatakan sesuatu tentang.., cinta..?" ternyata Atsushi sedikit mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun berganti dan nuansa malam juga menyelimuti sekitar jalanan metropolitan Yokohama yang masih ramai dengan kehidupan, remaja, anak kecil, orang dewasa dan lainnya masih menikmati fasilitas dan layanan dari toko-toko di pinggir jalan, Dazai sesekali melirik ke sana dan kemari, tidak banyak yang berubah memang tidak sepertinya, semua nampak sama dan sedikit membosankan. Beberapa menit berselang masih sama di tempatnya bertapak yaitu trotoar, lalu sedikit berhenti setelah melihat sebuah papan iklan yang di letakan di depan toko, sebuah toko yang menjual Wine obral dengan kualitas yang lumayan.

Senyum simpul terpapat di wajah tampan milik Dazai, mungkin dia akan membelikannya untuk kekasihnya penggila alkohol dengan rasa anggur ini, tapi sejujurnya kekasihnya itu menyukai semua jenis alkohol dari merek ternama maupun tidak, ah Dazai tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hanya sebuah alkohol. Dia pun melangkah masuk sambil melihat botol-botol yang di jejerkan.

"Yahh sesekali dan pastinya aku minta ganti" ucap Dazai yang menggotong plastik hitam ukuran besar di dalamnya setelah keluar dari toko tersebut, tentu saja dia minta ganti dengan penganti lain tentunya.

Setelah melewati jalanan malam di pusat kota dia pun sampai di apartemen milik Chuuya melalui lift yang di sediakan, menunggu beberapa menit hingga dia benar-benar berada di depan pintu apartemen milik Chuuya.

Tangannya sudah mencapai pintu, hampir mengetuknya namun pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan wajah manis dengan mata biru lautan menyapanya, tentu saja tanpa senyuman masih dengan wajah sangar khas mafia miliknya, dan Dazai tau dia tidak senang karna dirinya terlambat.

"Kau sedang tidak bekerja Chuuya, beri aku senyuman sedikit dongg" ucap Dazai dengan wajah cemberut yang di buat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Salahmu sendiri yang membuatku menunggu!" ucapnya sambil melipat lengan di depan dadanya nadanya masih sangat kasar seperti biasanya.

"Ara? Itu tohh..? Dasar kau tidak mau sabaran, yakin tidak mau memberikanku senyuman sedikit pun…, ne Chuuya?" dan Dazai memainkan plastik hitam yang dari tadi berada di genggamannya, mengangkatnya sedikit ke udara dengan senyum polos , polos bak jahanam

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau suka? Ya ini dia…" Dazai masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"Huh..? Wine, ya?" lengan Chuuya tidak terlipat lagi di depan dadanya, dia membukakan pintu untuk Dazai "Ya sudah masuk" jawabnya lalu membiarkan Dazai.

"Nah, begitu dongg…"

Dazai pun masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dan menguncinya, meletakkan sepatunya, dan menggantung mantel coklat keemasan miliknya. Chuuya kembali dari dapur dengan es di dalam sebuah ember kecil dan 2 gelas globe berukuran sedang.

"Mau langsung di buka?" tanya Dazai.

"Ya…, lagi pula aku tau itu adalah wine murahan yang kau beli di toko obral di jalan sana, kan?" sontak perkataan Chuuya yang datar menusuk hati Dazai.

Murahan? Harganya saja bisa membuat Dazai makan kepiting sepuasnya di restoran langganannya, apa karna gaji mereka berbeda besar? Dazai sedikit cemberut mendengarnya, sementara Chuuya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sebut murahan dong Chuuya, aku membelinya pakai uang ku lhoo" Dazai berucap dengan pipi di kembungkan tak puas.

"Tentu saja pakai uangmu masa pakai uang atasanmu, dasar bodoh!" Chuuya meletakkan ember penuh es dan gelas itu di meja dan duduk di sofa "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana bego, kemari…" Chuuya melontarkan senyuman dan wajah heran memandang Dazai yang masi cemberut di sana.

"Huhh…" Dazai menghela nafas dan memberikan plastik itu pada Chuuya, sementara dia duduk di samping Chuuya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung sofa.

Chuuya membuka kotak pembukus wine tersebut, dan meletakkan botol itu kedalam ember, menunggu beberapa menit agar dingin.

Di tatapnya Dazai yang sedari tadi menatapnya yang melakukan pekerjaan itu, "Apa?" tanya Chuuya ketus, sejujurnya Chuuya selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Dazai sialan ini selalu mentapnya diam-diam.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Dazai menarik lengan Chuuya menyuruhnya untuk bersender padanya, "Aku kelelahan Chuuya, jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku merangkulmu?" ucapnya

Semburat mawar menjalar di pipi Chuuya , lalu menjawab dengan nada datar dan malu "Ter…, terserahmu sihh" membuang wajahnya yang tak ingin Dazai melihatnya demikian, namun Dazai tau Chuuya merona.

"Lagi pula orang pemalas sepertimu kerjanya apa?" tanya Chuuya yang menoleh pada Dazai di sampingnya.

"Ada dong, tidur-tiduran, menganggu orang-orang..."

Satu jitakan mengenai kening Dazai dengan kuatnya, sementara yang menerima jitakan itu mengaduh pelan.

"Kau benar-benar sialan ya bajingan, setidaknya bantulah orang-orang di tempat kerjamu!" kekesalan memakannya sejujurnya Chuuya tidak ingin emosi malam ini

"Duhh…., sudah ku bantu kok, tapi sayangnya sebuah pertolongan dariku itu harganya ma-"

Chuuya mencubit kedua pipi Dazai sambil menatapnya kesal "Mau bilang apa kau huh? Mahal? Itu sudah tugasmu begoo!"

"Duhh duhh Chuuya..." Dazai sedikit kesakitan karna cubitan tersebut, "Aku kan hanya bercanda.., iya, iya, kapan-kapan aku takkan jadi pemalas"

"Jangan kapan-kapan, tapi mulai besok, mulai b-e-s-o-k!"

Chuuya melepas cubitan tersebut dari pipi Dazai, Dazai cemberut khas anak-anak dan Chuuya menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal namun menghela nafasnya panjang. Entah mengapa seberusahanya Chuuya menasehati kekasihnya ini selau saja di abaikan, mungkin sifat keras kepala atau tidak mau taunya Dazai itu yang sulit membuatnya menyerap nasehat orang-orang, yang sejujurnya Chuuya juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Dazai.

Mungkin karna mereka mantan rekan?

Chuuya meraih lembut pipi sang Osamu dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan biasa, datar, lalu di detik berikutnya sedikit tersenyum tipis namun lembut, "Dasar kau maniak sialan!" ucapnya sambil menepis sedikit rambut coklat itu ke belakang telinganya, terkadang Chuuya sangat suka dengan pipi milik kekasihnya ini, suka memang apalagi kalau dia bisa meninjunya di sana.

"Hmm?" Dazai menatapnya dan tersenyum juga, sama namun lebih lembut.

"Chuuya, kau tau tidak? tadi Atsushi bertanya apa aku sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

"Lalu?" masih dengan tangannya yang berada di pipi Dazai.

"Aku menjawab sudah" jawaban pede dengan senyuman berbinar di lontarkan.

"Kau tidak mengatakan namaku, bukan?" kecurigaan di sertai wajah sedikit pucat terpapat di wajah Chuuya.

"Hehehe kalau itu iya sihh.." jawab Dazai sok polos kekanakan.

"Bego, kenapa kau sebut namaku huh!?" Sontak tamparan pelan dari tangan Chuuya di kedua pipi Dazai terdengar mengisi ruangan.

"Duhh…, pamer sesekali status napa…" Dazai sedikit kesakitan.

"Huh…, apa-apaan itu, dasar!" Chuuya menatapnya sedikit jijik

Dazai tertawa rendah mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, meraih lengannya lembut, menutup jarak di antara keduanya, mereka berdekatan dan Dazai menuntun tangan Chuuya untuk melingkarkannya di pundaknya berkata dengan tatapan dalam miliknya ke mata milik Chuuya, dalam dan lembut, bercahaya walau dalam ruangan minim cahaya pun.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak malam itu, nehh Chuuya.." ucap Dazai, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kanannya.

Semburat merah merona mewarnai wajah Chuuya yang bening, lalu menjawab dengan wajah sedikit berpaling, "Entahlah…, aku tidak tau"

"Mungkin sudah empat bulan atau lima bulan?" ucap Dazai menerka nerka, Chuuya menatapnya sedikit jengkel.

"Yahh, aku rasa tiga…"

"Wahh sudah selama, itu yaa?" Lalu tesenyum memandang Chuuya, senyum menggoda khasnya, tentu Chuuya tau sekali akan senyuman itu ingin sekali dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya, namun dia menolak untuk itu. Dia hanya menatapnya jengkel.

Dazai mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, mendekat ketelinganya dan berkata dengan sangat dalam di suaranya, "Nehh Chuuya, ayo kita lakukan lagi, sekarang…"

Chuuya sedikit terbelalak saat bibir lembut dan tipis menyentuh bibirnya juga, dia awalnya menolak dengan mencoba mendorong Dazai atau menjambak sedikit rambutnya, namun ciuman yang di berikan Dazai benar-benar terasa memabukkan, memabukkan seperti Whiskey atau Wine atau alkohol bermerek kesukaannya, dia terhanyut saat itu juga, dan menikmati malam ini, menikmatinya, benar-benar menikmatinya.

Mungkin ini yang di sebut kencan panas?

Bukan, bukan, ini bukan kencan panas. Hanya sekedar rutinitas harian mereka dulu, dan mereka masih saja melakukannya.

Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya karna kesibukan dan rutinitas harian mereka masing-masing, terkadang ingin sekali rasanya menghilang sejenak dari dunia dan menikmati momen sesaat seperti ini, walau kita semua tau itu tidak akan bisa.

Namun saat ini mereka benar-benar menikmati segalanya, dan yahh melupakan sedikit tentang dunia dan hingar-bingar miliknya.

Lenguhan terdengar manis di telinga Dazai, dia tau kalau Chuuya menyukainya, menyukai setiap sentuhan yang dia buat, Dazai melepasnya, ciuman itu tidak terlalu panas namun bisa menjadi panas.

"Sialan kau!" Chuuya mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit ranum, dan menjauh dari Dazai, wajahnya sangat merah. Dan menghindari kontak tak ingin menatap Dazai.

"Hehehe, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak marah-marah saat ini?"  
tanya Dazai yang membuka dasi dengan manik biru muda mengkilat di lehernya dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Moodku sedikit baik" Chuuya berkata datar dan membuka Wine yang sudah menunggu di dalam ember penuh dengan es dan menuangkannya di kedua cangkir yang ternganga, dan menawarkan satu pada Dazai.

Dazai mengambilnya dan tertawa rendah "Hahaha, apa karna nanti? Kau menunggu nanti, ya?"

"Bukan bego, karna hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan jadinya aku tidak terlalu kelelahan!" teriaknya dengan semburat merah.

"Ohh kirain" Dazai mulai meminum cairan keunguan dan sedikit menutup matanya.

"Karna kau tidak kelelahan, jadinya kita bisa melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Dazai dengan suara menggodanya, lebih menggoda dari yang dia biasanya lontarkan pada wanita untuk mengajak bunuh diri ganda bersamanya.

"Bangsat!" ucap Chuuya dengan semburat tambah memerah, dan memalingkan pandangannya pada Dazai dan mulai meminum Wine di gelasnya dengan sekali teguk.

Setelah selesai dia mendesah keras dengan masuknya alkohol itu di tenggorokannya, namun entah kenapa dan mengapa, sabuah tarikan sedikit kasar menjatuhkannya di belakang, tentu Chuuya kaget, gelasnya terjatuh ke lantai mengotori karpet bewarna maroon gelap, dia kaget, sangat kaget.

Dazai menahannya dengan kuciannya, menatap Chuuya di bawahnya, surainya mengenai wajahnya, dan nafasnya sangat menerpa kulit wajah ranum Chuuya karna efek alkohol atau tindakan Dazai.

"Da.., dazai!? Apa yang kau lakukan idiott!" teriaknya tak senang.

"Apa? Seperti yang kau lihat di sini…? Aku ingin memakanmu, aku belum makan malam lho" ucapnya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di leher Chuuya yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi amat geli di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ge—ge-geli bodoh!" Chuuya tertawa ringan masih dengan pipi ranum miliknya, merasakan ciuman itu.

"Aku tau.., nikmati saja!" ucap Dazai dan lalu mengigit leher Chuuya, di tulang lehernya, tentu Chuuya sedikit tersentak mengigit bibir bawahnya agak tidak bersuara, berusaha menolak Dazai tapi kucian dan tenaga Dazai lebih hebat darinya, walaupun Chuuya adalah salah satu yang terbaik saat menggunakan keahlian bela dirinya namun jika itu Dazai, dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Da—da… Akh.., uhh.., ge—geli!" ucapnya masih kasar lalu tawa kecil samar di lontarkan, tentu Dazai menatapnya heran, dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, dan menatap Chuuya.

"Geli,ya.." tanya Dazai keheranan.

"Geli goblok!" ucap Chuuya yang melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Dazai dan tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Dazai juga tersenyum menatap Chuuya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari pipinya, pipinya juga memerah, dia bisa merasakannya.

Entah mengapa Chuuya begitu manis dengan senyum tipis nya dan efek cahaya bulan remang di ruangan apartemen ini, memang apartemen Chuuya selalu minim cahaya karna dia tidak terlalu suka.

Dan kecupan dia berikan pada Chuuya dengan sangat lembut, sangat menghanyutkan keduanya, Chuuya merapatkan dirinya pada Dazai menutup seluruh jarak di antara keduanya, begitupun sang seme yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, Chuuya melingkarkan kakinya pada Dazai tak ingin membiarkannya pergi untuk moment ini. Mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya melengkung memberikan spot yang bagus untuk di majakan oleh Dazai.

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan lamanya mereka kembali melanjutkan hubungan mereka, semenjak malam panas dan manis yang mereka buat bersama, kehampaan itu sudah hilang, kepedihan itu sudah terobati kembali, cinta yang lama ini semakin jelas mereka rasakan, mereka menikmatinya, mereka menyukainya.

Mereka saling mencintai, setiap detiknya setiap harinya.

Terkadang jika mereka memiliki waktu luang bersama mereka akan berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menikmati udara perkotaan, dan sesekali makan malam bersama di restoran langganan, atau spot dari internet atau rekomendasai keduanya.

Terkadang mereka berkelahi hanya karna masalah kecil yang sangat sepele, seperti contohnya Dazai yang mencoba membuat permainan, saat di taman mereka duduk berdua, yaitu hanya kucing, menebak apa kucing itu kucing rumahan atau kucing liar, tentunya di akhiri dengan, perkelahian.

Minum berdua di bar kecil, dan tertawa bersama serta bercanda bersama, di selingi pukulan atau jambakan di keduanya, walaupun begitu mereka tetap mencintai satu sama lainnya, walau orang-orang menganggap mereka, tidak serasi sama sekali.

.

.

Siapa peduli?

Ini kehidupan mereka

Ini cerita dan seluruh lembar ini milik mereka

.

.

Hanya mereka berdua, mereka tak ingin ada pihak yang ikut dalam drama yang mereka buat bersama, tidak ingin, mereka saling percaya satu sama lainnya, walau terkadang Dazai sialan yang menggoda wanita seperti mengelus lembut tangan wanita itu dan berkata dengan pede, tentu Chuuya tidak pernah cemburu akan itu, karna kata-kata yang ia lontarkan hanya satu, "Maukah kau bunuh diri ganda bersamaku?"

Tentunya Chuuya akan tertawa dari belakang atau menggeleng kepalanya pelan, karna melihat Dazai di tolak mentah-mentah.

Terkadang mereka juga selalu berakhir dengan adegan kamar, mungkin karna mabuk atau karna mereka menginginkannya, dan di akhiri dengan teriakan Chuuya atau Dazai yang kehabisan energi untuk memberikannya kehangatan di setiap inchi tubuh milik Chuuya, dan selalu di akhiri dengan satu kecupan hangat nan manis di bibir masing-masing, mereka menyukainya, kalau tidak untuk apa mereka melakukannya ?

Terkadang timbul di benak Chuuya, kenapa Dazai bisa mencintainya, saat malam di mana Dazai mengatakan perasaannya.

 _._

" _Chuuya, jadilah Milik-ku"_

 _._

Dan di akhiri dengan lenguhan nikmat di keduanya, saat itu mereka berada di bawah naungan organisasi yang sama, dan saat ini mereka sudah berbeda kehidupan, berbeda jalur, tapi mereka kembali bersama.

Tapi pertanyaan itu dia abaikan, dan menikmati semua kisah ini..

Tak akan memalingkan wajah, di detik ini juga, detakkan jantung yang membentuk sebuah irama bersama, sebuah suara kenikmatan ikut mengisi sepinya malam di kamar mandi ini.

Iya, kamar mandi, seperti dugaanmu, seperti penggambaranmu sekarang.

Nostlagia di rasakan keduanya, sangat hangat, lebih hangat dari air hangat yang menyelimuti setiap inchi di tubuh mereka yang jatuh atau sengaja mereka jatuhkan, kemeja yang basah, suara kecupan bersama dengan suara rintik di keran shower yang jatuh ikut serta dalam penjajahan mereka malam ini.

Sebelum mereka berakhir di sini, Chuuya sempat menolak Dazai dengan alasan dia belum mebersikan diri dari kesehariannya, dan merasa risih. Namun saat Chuuya melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan kelihaian dan keterampilan milik Dazai sendiri dia membopong Chuuya ke kamar mandi, menahannya di tembok dan menghidupkan shower. Membiarkan tubuh mereka di bahasi air hangat.

Dan berakhirlah menjadi begini.

Dengan keagresifan milik Dazai dia mencium bibir Chuuya, dan membuat Chuuya tersentak dengan tindakan sang seme, dasar sialan umpatnya dalam hati, yang pada akhirnya begini jadinya.

"Mmmmnhhh… Daa—da nnghh—hnnn, ahh…" Chuuya kembali melenguh saat permainan lidah Dazai sangat serakah itu menjajah mulutnya.

Lidahnya sudah memenuhi rongga mulut milik Chuuya dan menyapa seluruh deretan giginya dan juga rongga mulutnya, Chuuya membuka mulutnya membiarkan Dazai bermain sesukanya di dalam sana entah bagaimana dia menjelaskannya, namun Dazai benar-benar lihai dengan semua kegiatannya saat ini dan Chuuya tidak menolaknya sedikitpun. Melenguh dengan suara lembutnya, dan dengan beberapa hisapan di bibir ranum milik Chuuya yang membuatnya merapatkan kembali dirinya semakin rapat pada Dazai, dia juga ikut serta dalam permainan tersebut sama dengan halnya dengan lidah Chuuya yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Dazai dan ikut bersenang-senang, Dazai membiarkan ukenya menjadi sedikit liar, dia juga menyukainya toh.

Chuuya besender di dinding keramik, dan Dazai menahannya serta memeluknya lengan Chuuya memeluknya, meremas kemeja Dazai yang basah dia kehabisan nafas, Dazai mengerti kode itu dan melepaskannya.

Untaian saliva menetes dan putus oleh air shower yang jatuh, Dazai dengan lembutnya menjilat sekitar bibir Chuuya kembali, hanya sebentar karna shower sedikit menganggu tadi, dan menatap sang uke yang memerah seperti makanan favoritnya.

Chuuya mengambil nafas dalam keadaan basah, terengah-engah mengambil nafas, dalam lembutnya dan tatapan sayunya menatap Dazai dia menggigit dan menjilat bawah bibirnya sendiri yang basah, menambah kesan seksinya sendiri juga kemanisannya sendiri, dia terlihat begitu manis dan indah di mata Dazai, sangat indah, menggodanya untuk melakukan lebih, ia ingin lebih dari ciuman panas ini, dia ingin lebih.

"Aku berpikir, kenapa kita bisa berakhir seperti ini, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai dengan seringainya, kembali menautkan bibir di sekitar leher Chuuya, Chuuya masih mengambil nafas, dan masih meremas kemeja Dazai yang basah.

"Kau…, yang memintanya…" suara Chuuya terdengar kasar dan terengah.

"Tapi kau juga menginginkannya, bukan? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini di kamar mandi, kau ingat dulu…?" Dazai menyingkirkan helai rambut Chuuya yang basah dan mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Huh…, i-iya juga sih, aku sedikit lupa" balas Chuuya masih dengan wajah ranumnya, memalingkan sedikit pandangannya.

Tertawa rendah sambil menatap kekasihnya Dazai kembali menautkan bibir di sekitar leher Chuuya dan berkata "Kau mau di sini atau di kamar?"

Chuuya memerah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, yahh walaupun kenyataannya mereka sudah tidak lama melakukan ini di kamar mandi, biarlahh untuk kali ini dia menginginkannya.

"Huhh…, aku sihh terserah saja…" jawab Chuuya datar tapi pipinya memerah benar, yang Dazai tau itu adalah jawaban dari 'iya'.

"Kalau terserah berarti seluruh permainan ini boleh sesukaku, bukan?" tanyanya yang memandang Chuuya semakin merah.

Air masih membasahi mereka, mereka menatap dalam tatapan sangat hangat dan sangat dalam, pipi memerah suara berat akan nafas yang di keluarkan di ciuman sebelumnya, namun mereka melakukannya lagi, menautkan bibir mereka, namun lebih ganas, dengan permainan lidah dan lenguhan Chuuya yang dia sengaja keluarkan untuk Dazai seorang, lidah yang saling menyerang, mengabsen dereta gigi putih, dan dinding langit yang ada.

Bertahan dengan posisi yang masih sama Chuuya menginginkan lebih dari ciuman ini, sedikit memainkan kepalanya agar mendapat spot yang pas dan memperdalam ciuman yang tergolong sangat panas ini, Dazai sialan juga yang membuatnya panas walau sedang tidak berada di atas ranjang sekalipun, mungkin Osamu hanyalah bahan bakar gairah sensualnya, mungkin hanya dia?

Dazai semakin merapatkan pelukan itu menyelinap masuk tangannya ke dalam kemeja di punggung Chuuya, merabanya dengan tangan rampingnya, menelususri bagian di sana membuat Chuuya melenguh sekali lagi "Ah! Daz—dazai~" sang penyerang mendengus senang mendengar itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Chuuya merasakan tangan Dazai memasuki bagian belakang celananya membuat Chuuya meremas semakin erat kemeja Dazai yang basah, dalam ciuman dan bibir yang masih bertaut Chuuya melenguh saat tau Dazai benar-benar memainkan bagian belakangnya, "Nnnggghhhhhh—ahhh, ahhnnn-ah… Daz-ah…, haaa—ah.., mmnnhh…"

Terhanyut dalam suasana erotis ini dan tangan Dazai berpindah dari bagian belakang ke depannya, meraba kulit elok milik Chuuya, otot perutnya, dia menyukai bagian di sana, merabanya dengan leluasa membuat Chuuya melenguh sekali lagi, mulai memperitili setiap kancing kemejanya, dan Chuuya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Dazai, meraba bebas dada bidangnya masih menautkan bibir masih mengigit dan menjilati di bagian sana, masih menempel di bagian sana, mungkin mereka akan membuat malam ini semakin panas

Chuuya semakin melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Dazai, dan Dazai sendiri masih dengan kegiatannya yang memberikan kehangatan di mulut manis Chuuya, walau terkadang bahasanya sangat kasar, namun dia menyukai mulut manis-kasar milik Chuuya, penggambarannya seperti itu.

Dazai mengangkat salah satu kaki Chuuya, mengangkat pahanya untuk menuntunnya memeluk dirinya dan meraba di sekitar sana yang masih trtutup celana hitamnya, lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Dazai mulai merasakan leher jenjang milik Chuuya dengan lidahnya, "Uhhh—mmmmnnnn, dazai—ahh, haaa… akhh! Ah—Daz... mmnh…" ucapnya pelan, tentu suara itu bisa dia dengar.

Tidak ingin meninggalkan satu milipun malam ini, masih dengan permainan nakal dan serakahnya, menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap semuanya yang ada, air hangat di kulit leher itu kombinasi yang cukup membuat Dazai mengeluarkan seluruh kesadisannya untuk menyerang Chuuya malam ini.

"Ahhh…, mmmnnn—ahh... Da-daz—zai, ukkhh…, ahh..." masih dengan lenguhan miliknya Chuuya berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, namun dia tau dia tidak bisa menahannya,

Biarlah malam ini dia keluarkan hanya untuk Dazai seorang.

Di leher Chuuya yang sangat ia sukai dia memberikan jejak penjelajahan sekali lagi di sana, mengigitnya membuat Chuuya sedikit berteriak, "AH!" begitulah, Dazai sempat berdengus saat mendengarnya, masih di sana, masih menjelajah di bagian sana, menikmatinya sepanjang malam ini.

Tentu! Sepanjang malam ini! Titik!

Nafas Dazai sangat terasa di arteri miliknya, perlahan mulut nakal yang meminta kenikmatan itu turun ke dada milik Chuuya, Chuuya semakin memeras kemeja basah milik sang seme dan mendesah kasar saat Dazai menautkan gigi dan mulutnya di salah satu tonjolan dadanya "AKKHH! Ahh… Da—dazai…, mmmnnnhhh—ahh …, haahhh…, a—ahh…"

Dan salah satu lainnya di sebelahnya, tangannya memainkan gemas tonjolan merah muda menggoda itu, tentu saja dia gemas, selalu gemas dengan kedua hal itu, itu sebabnya Dazai selalu menatapnya lama saat Chuuya selesai mandi atau bertelanjang dada di depannya, yang di akhiri dengan kata, "Jangan liat-liat kau mesum" atau lemparan barang apapun.

Menghisapnya, menjilatnya bahkan mengiggitnya membuat Chuuya merasa geli, nikmat dan bergetar hebat saat itu juga, meremas kemeja Dazai dan menyebut namanya berulang-ulang, dia menikmatinya juga, dan salah satunya mencubitnya dengan gemas sambil menekannya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, memutarnya sedikit kasar, DAZAI ITS FUCKIN HORNY SOBS! / lha hei

"Da-, pe—pelan…, pelhan.. akh—uhh…, ahh.. si—sialan!" hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkannya saat Dazai menatapnya yang sudah memerah, nafasnya juga menggebu.

Melepaskan mulutnya dari sana, saliva menempel di sekitar sana, dan keran shower membasuhnya.

"Tumben, biasanya kau tidak mau pelan, kan?" jawab Dazai.

Semakin merah dan semakin merah, Chuuya tidak berkomentar, dia tidak tau bagaimana melawannya saat ini.

"Bajingan sialan, jangan mencubitinya, aku kesakitan!" hanya itu komentarnya pada kelakuan Dazai barusan.

"Hehh Chuuya…, kau bilang terserah padaku tadi, kan?"

"Aku ti-…"

Matanya terbelalak saat Dazai mulai membuka relsleting celana milik Chuuya, belum sempat berkomentar dengan jawaban milik Dazai tadi dia berteriak kesal, "A-a-a..apa y-yang k-k…kau lakukan dasar bangsat!?" teriaknya masih dengan semburat merahnya, semakin merah saat Dazai melepas semua penghalang di bagian bawah, membuangnya ke bagian belakang, kemanapun sesukanya.

Hanya kemeja basah yang sedang Chuuya kenakan saat ini, sungguh pemandangan ini membuat Dazai juga tidak sabaran, dia merasakannya.

Sungguh sialan!

Dia juga bisa melihat milik Chuuya juga tidak sabaran, kenapa seluruh manusia tidak pernah sabar? Sialan sialan, umpatnya dalam hati.

Dazai menahan kedua tangan Chuuya di dinding masih menatap bagian bawah milik Chuuya yang menunggu akan sebuah layanan dari Dazai, Chuuya semakin memerah, risi akan tatapan datar sialan itu diapun memanggil Dazai.

"Oi"

"Hm?" sadar akan lamunannya dia menoleh pada wajah merah Chuuya.

"Ja-ja-jangan di tatap saja…, ukkhh!"

Manusia memang tidak pernah sabaran! Tidak pernah ! umpat Dazai dalam hati sambil berdengus, lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya ke bawah, Chuuya memandangnya yang sudah siap akan tindakannya, mengigit sendiri bibir bawahnya, dia tau malam ini akan sangat panas.

"Aku tau kau itu tidak pernah sabaran ya Chuuya, aku selalu tau.." dan Dazai meraih miliknya memainkannya pelan sebentar, memijitnya dan menekan ujungnya lubang kecil di sana, Chuuya memerah semakin memerah dan memerah juga merintih saat tangan itu memeras miliknya dan memompanya, dia sedikit mencoba mendorong pundaknya Dazai tapi dia merasa tenaganya terkuras dan membiarkannya saja, namun Dazai menginginkan benda sialan itu agar semakin kuat, tentu gairahnya juga sangat kuat untuk memakannya seutuhnya.

"AHHH AKKHH DA—DA…, AHH… NNGGHHHH! Haaa…, ah—ahh ahh… haa akhh ah AHH! Ah…ah—haa, mmnnhhhh… ahnnhh" Chuuya menjambak sedikit rambut Dazai saat dia merasakan kalau miliknya sudah berada di dalam mulut Dazai.

Dazai melumatnya dengan gemas membuat tubuh Chuuya bergetar sangat hebat, saliva milik Dazai berjatuhan saat melakukan pekerjaan itu, Chuuya menahan desahnya dengan mengigit bibir bwahnya dan masih dengan tubuh bergetarnya, dia tidak bisa berkomentar dengan tindakan Dazai, dia-menyukai-nya!

Namun dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan dengan refleksnya mengeluarkannya, "Haa…, ahh—ah ah, haa…, akhh haa—ahh ah…, AHH! Ah Da—dazz… ah ah Dazai… ukkhh…" berkeringat tapi dia tau keringatnya sudah menyatu dengan air hangat dan kemeja basahnya, sementara Dazai menuntun satu kaki Chuuya berada di pundaknya, dan permainan lidah Dazai pun dimulai.

Memanjakannya dengan isapan dan jilatan, menggulumnya dan mengigit-gigit kecil di sekitar sana, membuat Chuuya mendesah sangat hebat, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini, di kamar mandi, dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukannya. Sekali lagi, nostlagia memang sangat manis dan sangat panas.

Biasanya mereka melakukannya di sofa atau tempat tidur hangat di ruangan yang minim akan cahaya, namun mereka ingin mencoba mengingat kalau dulu mereka benar-benar gila, sangat gila, mereka melakukannya jika mereka ingin, bahkan di dalam mobil pribadi Chuuya, Dazai selalu tau kalau kekasihnya ini tidak pernah sabaran.

Chuuya meremas kepala Dazai dan semakin mendesah keras saat Dazai mulai memompa dengan mulut nakalnya, kepalanya maju dan mundur yang awalnya pelan, namun di detik-detik berikutnya, dia semakin cepat , tentu Chuuya tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, "Ahhh…, ahh—ahhh Da—AHH HAA AH AH AH! AKKHHH Aaaa! Nnnhh—ngghh…, k—kau" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan lenguhan erotis miliknya, Dazai meraih bagian belakang milik Chuuya dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Chuuya semakin melenguh hebat.

"Daz—mmmnnnhh haa…, dazai…, ahh—ahh…., umm—mmmnnnnnnhhh…, haaahhh…, ah ah..., ahh—ahh..., ahh…, ukhh!" mencoba menutup suaranya dengan tangannya, Dazai menatapnya, Chuuya dengan nafas menggebu menatap sang seme di bawahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel juga karna melakukan itu dengan sangat kasar. Yahh…, Chuuya tidak pernah mau jujur, kalau kasar kenapa dia selalu meminta lebih di setiap saat mereka melakukannya?

"Chuuya, aku minta jangan tahan suaramu..." ucap Dazai merendah.

"Haaa…, aku- haa" mencoba menjawab namun nafasnya sangat berat untuk menjawab ucapan Dazai, dia hanya bisa diam dan berusaha bernafas dengan nafas menggebunya.

"Ku bilang jangan di tahan, berteriak juga tidak apa..."

"Bodoh!" satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Dazai.

"Hehehe, Chuuya…, katakan kalau aku terlalu kasar, ya…" Dazai kembali meraih milik Chuuya, dan Chuuya menjawab, "Lakukan sesukamu sialan, kau bilang semua ini kau yang menentukan…" ucapnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Dazai mulai memainkan miliknya dia sedikit mendesah pelan, membuat Dazai menyengir dengan tatapan yang menginginkan segalanya malam ini, juga.

"Kalau begitu aku minta jangan tahan suaramu" dan Dazai kembali memainkan miliknya dengan mulutnya, dan Chuuya melakukannya sesuai keinginan Dazai.

"Ahh—ahh…, da—ahh…, ahh—ah..., ahh akkhh...!" meremas kuat raven milik Dazai yang kembali memompanya dengan ritmenya yang sangat kasar itu, tapi Chuuya tidak menolaknya sama sekali.

Semakin cepat mulut Dazai berada di sana, dan suara Chuuya juga, "Ahh…, mmmnnn—nnnhhnn ah ah…, ahhh…! Akh! Ah-ah, si…,aahh si-sia…, ahhhh—akkh Dazai—da-daz…, Aaaa! A-a-a-a-aku…, AAA—AHHH, Aku ak—Ahh a-a-ak.. aku…" tanpa aba – aba yang cukup kuat Chuuya mengeluarkan cairan miliknya, dan tentu saja itu tidak menganggu sang seme untuk tetap memakannya, jadi dia memakannya seutuhnya, sementara Chuuya sudah melemas akan ini semua.

Memompanya kembali dengan ritme cepat, di sertai dengan isapan dan gigitan di sana membuat Chuuya kehabisan nafas dan hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Ah…, ah.., ha…, mnnnhh ~ nngggg…, Ahh! Haa Da-dazai~" Chuuya kehabisan nafas, jadi dia menyerah menahan suaranya yang sudah berubah dan membiarkan suaranya mengalir walau itu lenguhan kecil.

Beberapa menit berselang dengan permainan mulut Dazai di sekitar area sensitifnya dan Dazai melepaskan mulutnya dari sana, antara kehabisan nafas atau ingin menatap Chuuya yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang di buatnya, bahkan suaranya juga sudah berubah semakin kecil, Dazai berdiri, memeluk Chuuya, menatapnya yang kehabisan nafas.

Chuuya membenamkan wajahnya di dada milik Dazai, mencium setiap bau tubuhnya yang tercampur campur di sana, baik itu farfum, air, kulit yang basah, bahkan ada bau dirinya sendiri di sana, dia sangat menyukainya, apalagi jika Dazai berada di atasnya dan berkeringat, harum tubuhnya membuatnya sangat nyaman. Chuuya masih setia membenamkan wajahnya di sana, sambil meraba halus punggung milik Dazai yang masih tertututp kemeja yang basah.

Bibir basah, kemeja putih yang basah, mata sayu dengan pupil biru lautan, rambut mentari sore yang tergerai jatuh kebawah, sungguh sangat indah. Iris brown-kemerahan menatapnya setiap inchinya.

Dazai menautkan kembali bibirnya di sana, di bibir ranum itu dan menekannya sekali lagi, memanggil lenguhan yang sangat ia sukai itu, dan benar, Chuuya melenguh lagi, pelan namun indah, di tatapnya sekali lagi Chuuya, menepis beberapa helai rambut dari pipinya yang basah dan mengecup keningnya.

Chuuya meraih pundak milik Dazai, dan berusaha bersuara, "Dazai…, aku minta sesuatu…" ucapnya, Dazai menatap kekasihnya yang lebih pendek ini dan berkata dengan rendah, "Apa?"

Beberapa detik berselang, Dazai meraih pinggulnya, masih menatap si Chibi yang terengah engah ini, dia menunggu untuk permintaannya, Chuuya menatap lantai, Dazai hanya bisa menatap kepalanya dengan rambut senja itu. Mengecup puncaknya, seraya mencium bau rambutnya yang nyaman.

Dia angkat suara, mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan yang sayu, rona merah sangat merah dan suaranya yang kecil dengan sedikit desahan, "Buat aku menjerit di…, si…nihh…" ucapnya dan menatap Dazai dengan seluruh wajah ranum merahnya dengan wajah siap serang miliknya, dia membalikkan posisi punggungnya, punggungnya menatap Dazai, memberikan tontonan yang bagus untuk Dazai yang terdiam akan permintaan itu.

Chuuya menggodanya, Chuuya menggodanya ?

Dazai kaget tentunya, Chuuya tidak terlalu menyukai posisi ini, tapi dengan sangat senang hati dia akan memanjakkannya, apapun itu untuk si Nakahara kesayangannya.

"Ah, dasar tidak sabaran…"

Dazai meraih pinggul milik Chuuya, menepis rambut senja itu ke depan, dan menggigit tenguk belakang miliknya, dan kembali memanggil lenguhan hebatnya, "Ahh…"

Menghisapnya, menjilatnya dengan sangat manis, dan dengan keagresifan di dalam dirinya, membuat Chuuya melenguh kecil di setiap tindakannya, perlahan tangannya yang meraih pinggulnya itu di arahkan kedepan, meraba perut dengan tonjolan otot di sana.

Tapi sang penerima in bertindak lain, Chuuya malah meraih tangan Dazai ke depan dadanya, meminta untuk di layani di bagian sana, meminta lebih malam ini, sedikit kaget akan tindakan Chuuya tapi dia tidak menolaknya dan menuruti Chuuya, biarlah…, begitu pikirnya.

Dazai pun menurutinya, memainkannya gemas dengan tangannya, "Ah ahh.., akhh ahh—haa…, mmmmmnnnnhhh…, haa—Daz…, ah—ahh, ahh akkhh haa…, nnggghh…"

Tangan Dazai berpindah perlahan dia menepis kemeja di bagian punggung Chuuya, kemeja basah itu menggantung di tubuhnya, punggung kecil putih nan kuat itu menjadi fokusnya saat ini, sedikit bercak dari bibir nakal Dazai ada di sana, dan dia membuat tanda sekali lagi di sana , dan tangannya perpindah lagi di depan dadanya , sesuai keinginan Chuuya,

"Ahh, ahhh…, haa…, Da—dazai…, uhh.., mmmnnhhh…, nngghh…, ah-Daz…, haaaah…, ah!" lenguhan nikmat terdengar di telinga Dazai, sedikit simpul di bibir Dazai saat mendengarnya.

Air keran masih di nyalakan, semakin hangat, dan mereka semakin panas, Dazai masih sibuk dengan punggung milik Chuuya, dan Chuuya menikmatinya, semakin turun, Chuuya meraih apa yang ada, namun hanya dinding keramik yang putih dan itu terlalu licin untuk menahan rasa yang menjalar di tubuhnya ini, dan kembali menjerit saat Dazai meraih bagian belakangnya dengan gemasnya, Chuuya menatapnya kesal dan berkata "Bajing…, han…" masih dengan sedikit suara erotis.

Dazai malah tersenyum bak iblis jahanam, dan dia mulai bagian miliknya yang Chuuya sudah tau akan hal itu, saat kemeja biru dengan garis-garis itu di lepaskannya dari tubuh jakungnya, dada bidangnya dengan sedikit tonjolan otot dan perban yang menutupi dadanya, Chuuya menatap lantai keramik kamar mandi, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia juga bisa mendengar Dazai sudah membuka celananya, mungkin Chuuya tidak ingin menatap Dazai dan miliknya itu, tentu dia selalu heran kenapa setiap kali melihatnya atau perasaannya saja semakin…., entahlah…, "Semakin besar saja, dasar sialan kau!" hanya itu yang terucap saat beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka melakukannya di motel setelah makan malam bersama. Chuuya heran, terlalu lama menunggu dia menoleh sedikit, tubuhnya tersentak saat Dazai meraih pinggulnya untuk semakin dekat, dan berkata, "Tahan di sana.."

"Akh..!" Chuuya sedikit berteriak saat merasakan satu jari mulai memasuki dirinya, dia menunduk menatap lantai keramik yang mengenangi air shower, lalu salah satu tangan Dazai menaut di mulutnya, Chuuya menggigitnya gemas dengan erotisnya dan saliva yang menetes jatuh menyatu dengan genangan air shower.

Walau dia tau di tau di mana letak kenikmatan milik Chuuya namun biarlah dia membuat Chuuya memenuhi kabut gairah di dalam dirinya, sesekali Dazai membuatnya menunggu, apa salahnya?

"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya dengan suara tersendat, di tatapnya Dazai dengan matanya yang tentu Dazai tau tatapan itu

"Kita lakukan seperti biasanya Chuuya, biarkan aku menikmati bagian milikku juga…" ucap Dazai dan dengan sedikit mendorong jarinya memasuki Chuuya lebih dalam.

"Ahhn! Tapi-ak..., ahh… ahh! Ce-cepa- ahn…" berusaha bersuara namun Chuuya hanya bisa menggeram nikmat pada Dazai di belakangnya.

"Chuuya sabar sebentar, aku juga perlu bagianku…"

"Tap- AKHH AHNN…, Daz-daz…, mmmnnnhhh…, ah…, ahh..,." sekali lagi Chuuya tersentak dengan rintihannya saat merasakan satu jari memasukinya lagi dan dengan leluasa Dazai masih menekan ke dalam diri Chuuya membuat Chuuya kembali melenguh nikmat dan menggigit tiga jari di dalam mulutnya, di gennggamnya tembok keramik atau lebih tepatnya seperti mencakar-cakar.

"Ahh…, ahh…, D-daz…, ahhnn…, ahh—ah…, ukkh" dengan ritme yang normal dia memaju mundurkan jarinya dalam diri Chuuya sementara Chuuya masih dengan suara erotisnya, hingga dia merasakan satu jari di tambahkan lagi dan membuatnya melenguh sejadinya, "AHHNN…, DAZ-DAZ…, AHH-AHH, AHH UHH…" sedikit menjerit saat tau ketiga jari itu mendorongnya lebih dalam, tepat di titik milik Chuuya, Chuuya tak tahan miliknya gencar mengeluarkan percum lebih, dan tangan Dazai berpindah dari mulutnya ke benda milik Chuuya, memompa miliknya dengan ritme yang sama ia lakukan di belakang.

Chuuya tak tahan, dia menjerit dan suaranya mengisi ruangan ini.

Tangan Dazai dengan lihainya bisa memanjakkan di dua tempat yang berbeda, "Da-da…, ahn!" Dazai menutup lubang kecil milik Chuuya dengan jari telunjuknya seraya menekannya, Chuuya malah menggenggam tangan Dazai, tak menginginkannya.

Sudah dasar sifat sadis itu, dan dengan dorongan di jari belakangnya dia memaksa Chuuya menurutinya, "Ahn…, tungg—ah Dazz…" dan tangan yang menganggu itu dia lepaskan, dasar iblis, pikir Chuuya.

Dan dalam suasana panas ini dan desahan erotis milik Chuuya Dazai memaju mundurkan jarinya namun dengan kasar dan hentakan dengan tidak normal membuat kaki Chuuya bergetar saat merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat yang aneh itu menjalar di tubuhnya, sungguh sialan. Pikirnya.

Dazai sendiri tersenyum bak setan dengan gembira di lubuk hatinya saat memandang tubuh Chuuya, walau dia tidak bisa memandang wajah Chuuya saat ini, mungkin itu lebih baik, dia tidak bisa menahan kontrol gairahnya jika memandang wajah Chuuya saat ini seperti apa?

"Ahhnnn…, ah…, ahh…, ahnnn…, ahh…, ughh! Da-daz..., ahnn! Mnnnhhh…, ahnn.., nnngaahh! Ah ngghhnnn, ahh…" semakin menjadi-jadi saat Dazai dengan kuatnya menekan di dalam sana seraya memompa miliknya, dan dalam beberapa detik berselang Chuuya kembali berteriak, "Di san..., ahhnn…, nahh…, nnyahh…, di—Daz…, cep- ahh haa…"

Dazai sedikit tersentak saat jarinya ingin di keluarkan benar-benar di apit di dalam sana padahal mereka juga sering melakukan hal ini kenapa bisa sesempit dulu? Dengan suara milik Chuuya, perlahan dia mengeluarkan jarinya, sedikit kasar, membuat Chuuya menjerit sekali lagi.

"Chuuya, kau yakin ingin melakukannya di sini?" Dazai menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Bu-bu...bukannya aku bilang teserah kau saja?" ucap Chuuya dengan terengah-engah dan menatap Dazai di belakangnya, di atasnya sedikit.

"Huh…, aku sihh boleh saja tapi, aku tanya sekali lagi…, kau yakin atau tidak?"

"Ukkhh…" Chuuya merasa terbebani saat dirinya di tanya dengan pertanyaan sialan ini, sementara dirinya juga merasa panas sendiri dan merasa risih.

"Aku…." ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh kabut gairah, Dazai tersenyum bangga menatapnya. Sadis.

"Hm…?" gumamnya memancing.

"Bangsat, sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat lakukan…, kau bilang kau yang mengendalikan semua permainan ini bukan?" Chuuya berteriak masih dengan kabut di matanya.

"Dasar Chuuya, tidak pernah mau sabaran…" Dazai mendekatkan dirinya ke kekasihnya ini dan mengigit daun telinga miliknya, berbisik dalam. Chuuya menutup matanya rapat.

"Katakan berhenti jika kau ingin berhenti" ucapnya masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Perlahan di raihnya pingul ramping milik Chuuya, mendekatkan bagian belakangnya ke dirinya.

"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya dan menoleh pada kekasihnya.

Dazai menatap Chuuya saat mendengarnya menyebut namanya, suara Chuuya sangat kecil sangat halus dengan bibir ranum dan wajahnya yang sama merahnya dengan kepiting, "Jangan berhenti…" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang membuat Dazai juga tidak sabaran, dan tentunya seluruh bagian ini di berikan pada kepawaian sang Osamu dalam permainan ini.

"Baik…" Dazai meraih bagian belakang milik Chuuya, memulai bagiannya.

Chuuya mengangkatnya setinggi yang ia bisa, dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya dia merasakan sesuatu mulai memasukinya, sesuatu yang keras.

"Ahhh…, akhhh! Ahh ahh ah ah ahhhkkk! NNNNGGGGG—NNGGAHHH, AKKHH!" Chuuya mendesah hebat saat merasakan kalau Dazai sudah memasukinya, mencoba meraih sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa di raih, dalam jeritan dan lenguhan dia mencakar tembok keramik kamar mandi dan menatap lantai "Ha…, ha…, ahh..., Nnnnh! Haa..." menghela nafas namun dengan lenguhan di sana, sungguh sialan saat Dazai tidak memberikannya aba-aba saat memasukinya.

Kakinya sedikit bergetar, menoleh kebelakang dia menatap Dazai yang merasakan hal yang sama di sana, tentu Dazai menikmatinya sedikit mendongak ke langit-langit kamar mandi, sudah lama juga sejak Dazai tidak melakukan hal ini dengan kekasihnya. Beberapa menit berselang saat mereka membiarkan diri mereka menyatu dan beradaptasi, Chuuya bisa merasakan semua milik Dazai berada di dalam dirinya, detakan jantungnya, aliran darah, bahkan perasaan cinta miliknya juga, Dazai merasakan hal yang sama juga, saat miliknya benar-benar di apit oleh Chuuya di dalam sana dengan kehangatannya sendiri, dia merindukannya sedikit, dia juga bisa merasakan kalau Chuuya adalah miliknya, seutuhnya malam ini, sangat beruntung, sangat, dan dengan sangat menggema Dazai mulai membuka suara.

"Kau siap Chuuya?" rendah dan menggema, untuk momen ini Chuuya menyukai suara itu.

"Uhh…, umm…" Chuuya mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit kesakitan namun dia tetap menyukainya.

Dazai meraih pinggul milik Chuuya dan memundurkan pinggulnya sendiri, Chuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih menatap lantai keramik kamar mandi dan di detik berikutnya…,

Suara handphone terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar mandi di tumpukan pakaian di dalam keranjang, mereka sama-sama menoleh ke sana, ke arah suara penganggu.

Hening menyelimuti.

Suara keran mengisi di tambah suara dering itu yang mengganggu.

Mereka diam sejenak.

Siapa yang menelpon?

Apa tidak bisa di lihat di sini mereka sedang menikmati waktu bersama?

Dazai berhumpat dalam hati, sangat kesal tentunya, bagiannya di ganggu gugat seperti ini.

Chuuya tentunya juga kesal akan ini, namun dia juga butuh waktu untuk bernafas dia juga tau Dazai akan marah habis-habisan.

"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya dengan suara sedikit serak, dia menoleh pada Dazai.

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku mengangkatnya?" nada suara Dazai tidak senang sama sekali.

"Angkat sebentar saja" Chuuya sedikit menggeretakkan giginya, menoleh pada Dazai di belakang sana.

"Tapi kalau di angkat aku harus masuk lagi dongg, repot!" ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Cepat makanya!" teriak Chuuya yang sama kesalnya, ingin marah seperti, 'kenapa otakmu itu dungu sekali di tambah tidak inisiatifnya mematikan handphonemu, sialan!' tidak, Chuuya tidakmarah sama sekali.

Wajah cemberut dia lontarkan pada Chuuya, namun dia mengalah karna menatap wajah belas kasihan atau tidak sabaran Chuuya akan dirinya. Dazai menghela nafas.

Dan dengan tenaga Dazai mengeluarkan dirinya dari Chuuya membuat Chuuya kembali mejerit karna tiba-tiba," Akkhhh uhhh…, nngahhhh!" Dazai sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam diri Chuuya, dan saat semua ini selesai dia akan menghajarnya karna seenaknya.

Chuuya mengambil nafas dalam namun masih dalam posisinya, menatap lantai kamar mandi, dan menatap butir-butir air shower yang berjatuhan, di tatapnya Dazai yang keluar dari ruangan shower, dan dengan tenaga yang terkuras sedikit bergetar di kakinya dan nyeri di bagian bawahnya dia mengikuti Dazai.

Salahkan juga tubuh Dazai sangat tinggi darinya membuatnya juga harus kesusahan saat mengangkat bagiannya.

Sementara Dazai mengambil handuk dan melilitkannnya di pinggangnya acak-acakan, dalam keadaan basah dia mencari handphone miliknya,dan menemukannya.

"Hallo.." ucapnya datar, "Atsushi-kun jangan menggangguku dengan curahanmu soal Akutagawa, yaa" ucapnya semakin datar.

"Maafkan aku.., maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini Dazai-san, bu-bu...bukan soal si penguntit itu kok!" suara Atsushi juga sedikit berteriak karna menyinggung masalah tersebut.

"Cepat katakan aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus Dazai-san kerjakan malam ini…, Kunikida-san baru saja menelponk , aku menunggumu di restoran dekat terminal ya.."

"Kenapa harus aku…, kenapa tidak yang lain?" Dazai berusaha menjaga suaranya agar terlihat tidak terlalu marah.

"Karna Dazai-san bolos selama 5 jam tadi, jadinya kata Kunikida-san ini adalah hukuman untukmu" jawab Atsushi dengan nada normal, yang pastinya dia juga sedikit senang karna Dazai bisa di hukum atas kemalasannya.

"Huhh…, begitu rupanya, apa pekerjaanku seperti menghabisi sekelompok pembunuh atau apa?" sekarang Dazai benar-benar di makan emosi. Dia tersenyum sadis yang Atsushi tak tau.

"Tidak tau…, hanya bertemu klien malam ini…" merasa ada aura aneh, namun bukan di sampingnya.

"Akan ku cabik – cabik kliennya…"

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Siapa suruh menganggguku?"

"Dan siapa suruh Dazai-san bermalas - malasan tadi? Bukan salahku sepenuhnya di sini, aku juga perlu isthirahat tau, cepatlah aku menunggumu…"

"Tunggu aku di sana Atsushi, aku juga akan mencabikmu"

"Ho-"

Dan sambungan pun terputus, sengaja di putuskan Dazai. Dia menoleh kebelakang, Chuuya dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersender pada kaca ruangan shower dan melipat kedua lengannya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal, tentu dia kesal. Wajah cemberut khasnya dan sedikit di sertai wajah khasnya saat bekerja namun begitu tetap saja Chuuya manis di mata Dazai, ohh yaa terutama dengan hanya handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya dan bekas-bekas mulut nakal-sialan Dazai dengan permainan kasarnya di tubuhnya.

"Kau memang sialan! Dan kau benar-benar, apa,ya? Bodoh!" hanya itu komentar Chuuya.

"Chuuya jangan marah dong…" Dazai melontarkan wajah khas kanak kanak dengan cemberutnya.

Chuuya memang tidak pernah sabaran, dan Dazai selalu bodoh dengan tindakannya serta kemalasannya.

"Aku tidak marah…, aku kesal!" jawabnya datar, Dazai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Ah, seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu dia ingin 5 jam sebelumnya menjadi pria rajin seperti penggambaran orang-orang tentang orang jepang pada umumnya.

"Heee…." Dazai malah cemberut sekarang.

"Lain kali malas-malas saja kau, ya?" Chuuya malah tersenyum yang membuat hati Dazai semakin pedi , seperti senyuman ingin menikamnya atau apa.

"Heee…." Dazai berjalan kearah Chuuya dan berkata "Jangan marah, jangan marah yahh Chuuya, Chuu~" ucapnya sambil merengek memegang kedua pundak Chuuya.

"Saat ini moodku sedang baik untuk tidak marah-marah, jadi…, aku minta kau pergi sekarang, selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan kembali secepatnya…" Chuuya meraih pundak Dazai dia tau kalau urat di kepalanya sudah terlalu banyak, dan melepaskan tangan Dazai dari pundaknya menatapnya masih dengan tatapan datar, memang Chuuya sedang marah tidak terlalu emosi , mencoba menahannya.

"Lalu kita lanjutkan lagi?" Dazai tersenyum khas anak-anak.

Semburat di pipi merah Chuuya "Aku mencoba untuk tidak marah ya sialan, jangan pancing emosi ku saat ini!" teriaknya dengan satu jitakan di kening Dazai, masih menahan emosinya.

"Tetap saja Chuuya masih mau emosian fufufu…" suara tawa kecil, Chuuya dengan urat nadi di kepalanya menatap Dazai kesal.

"Cepat sana kau kerja, semakin cepat semakin baikk begooo!" teriaknya kesal sambil mengepal satu tinju di tangannya, masih menahan amarahnya.

"Oke, tapi aku mau…, Chuuya pakaikan bajuku, ya?"

Satu pukulan tepat mendarat di Dazai kena telak di pipi kanannya, "Pakai sana sendiri!" teriaknya kesal dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi seraya menghentakkan kakinya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Chuuya di dalam kamarnya, dia membuka lemari pakaiannya memakai piyama tidurnya, hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi pahanya, namun memang beginilah kalau Chuuya jika tidur, yang terkadang Dazai dengan jahilnya menarik kakinya atau meraba mulus pahanya itu, dengan cepat Chuuya membogemnya telak. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau Dazai pergi bekerja namun kebodohan memang selalu ada pada orang jenius sekalipun, menghela nafas dan menutup lemari pakaiannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati dengan orang bodoh,ya?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan barusan di kamar mandi membuat Chuuya memerah padam, dilihatnya Dazai yang memasuki kamar dengan kemeja belum terkancing rapi dan celana kream pucatnya yang berantakkan juga.

"Chuuya lihat dasiku tidak?" tanyanya membawa rompi coklat delapnya.

Dia memandang Dazai dengan ketidak elitannya, dan dia mendekat pada Dazai memberikan sebuah kasih sayang yang sepele namun manis dengan mengkancing kemeja Dazai dan memakaikannya rompi coklat gelapnya.

"Aku masih heran…" ucap Chuuya, menatap wajah Dazai datar.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau itu…, bodoh atau pintar?" sontak pertanyaan itu memunculkan seringai ketidak puasan Dazai.

"Aku jadi apapun yang ku mau…" ucapnya dan satu pukulan di uluh hatinya di berikan oleh Chuuya dengan tidak elitnya, Dazai terkekeh dan Chuuya berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Dalam helaan nafas dan memaklumkan semua sifat yang ada dalam diri Dazai, terpaksalah dia juga ikut mencari dasi milik Dazai dan mendapatkannya di meja ruang tamu. Es-es di dalam ember juga sudah mulai mencair, botol wine yang tidak habis masih setengah di tuangkannya tadi, dan gelas yang jatuh.

"Oi Dazai sialan ,kemari kau!" teriaknya, dan Dazai muncul dengan sedikit rapi dari menit sebelumnya saat Chuuya melihatnya.

"Si-si..sini, biar kupakaikan dasimu..." ucapnya sedikit malu namun masih dengan suara kasarnya.

"Oh, baik sekali, seandainya Chuuya istriku,ya" Dazai menaikkan sedikit bahunya dan berjalan menuju Chuuya, Chuuya memikirkan perkataan Dazai barusan.

Pendamping Hidup?

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Dazai yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan bau farfum kesuakaan milik Chuuya juga cocok di pakai untuk Dazai.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa…" ucap Chuuya yang mulai memakaikan dasi dengan manik hazel zambrut di dasinya itu pada kerah kemeja Dazai, Dazai memperhatikannya.

"Hmmm, kau memikirkan candaanku barusan?"

Matanya sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tidak lha…" Chuuya mencoba tenang.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak semua dari dirimu Chuuyaku sayang…"

Semburat merah dan tatapan jengkel di lontarkannya pada Dazai.

"Hehehe, kau mau menikah denganku?" ucap Dazai dengan senyum poslos dan meraih kedua tangan Chuuya yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Huh?" Chuuya sedikit kaget.

"Bercanda hahaha" Dazai malah tertawa khas anak-anak.

Chuuya malah menarik kerah pakaian Dazai dan berteriak "Kau sialan!"

"Bercanda Chuuya, jangan marah…" Dazai mengangkat kedua lengannya tanda dia menyerah.

Tatapan kesal itu perlahan memudar dengan pelannya, lalu Chuuya melepaskan genggaman kuatnya dari kerah pakaian Dazai.

"Huhh, jangan bercanda denganku soal begituan, ku bunuh kau, sungguh!" ucapnya dan duduk di sofa, sedikit menghentakkan dirinya.

"Hehehe…" Dazai tertawa, lalu menuangkan sedikit Wine ke gelas yang ada dan meminumnya dengan cepatnya.

"Baiklahh, aku pergi,ya…"

"Ya…" jawab Chuuya datar, dia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku mantel yang terbaring di lantai, dia tidak menatap Dazai.

"Jawab yang jujur dong Chuuya…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chuuya menyalakan rokok miliknya menghembuskan satu nafas dengan asap dari bibirnya.

Dazai menyentuh kepala mungilnya dan membelainya pelan, dan mengecupnya di sana, "Bicara saja padaku apapun itu yang ada di benakmu, ya…?"

Chuuya hanya diam.

"Karna aku tau kau memikirkan sesuatu, tidak biasanya kau pendiam seperti ini.."

Mata Chuuya sedikit terbelalak, mulutnya yang mengapit sebatang rokok hanya diam.

"Sok tau kau.." jawab Chuuya di selingi tawa kecil.

"Tau, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memintaku begini dan begitu saat melakukan hal yang barusan itu"

"Bo-bodoh! Itu sudah lain cerita dasar idiott!" jawab Chuuya memerah dan kasar.

"Menurutku sama saja" Dazai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Terserahmu…, sana nanti kau terlambat!" balas Chuuya cuek dan kembali pada rokoknya.

Dazai tersenyum memandang Chuuya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kurang jujurnya Chuuya pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Ittekimasu…" ucapnya dengan senyuman hangat dan pergi, pergi dari hadapan Chuuya, Chuuya memperhatikan sosok itu yang menjauh, abu rokok mulai menumpuk dan sedikit jatuh.

Dia juga ingat punggung yang sama saat meninggalkannya.

Tunggu, apa Chuuya juga yang meminta Dazai untuk pergi barusan?

Chuuya memintanya lagi, walaupun tidak terlalu berat seperti sebelumnya, lagi pula ini pekerjaan, bukan? Dia yakin Dazai akan kembali, dia sangat yakin.

Pasti, tentu sangat pasti, namun seperti yang dikatakan…, Terkadang Chuuya berpikir dalam hatinya, tedengar sedikit menggelikan, tidak memang menggelikan kalau dia bertanya hal memalukan ini pada Dazai,

.

" _Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Dazai?"_

 _._

Atau

.

" _Kau mencintaiku dari apa? Dan karna apa?"_

.

Chuuya sedikit tertawa pada dirinya, pada pertanyaan bodoh itu, terkadang muncul di benaknya, selama beberapa hari penuh ini. Sebelum bertemu Dazai di hari ini, dia selalu saja bertemu dengan pemandangan seperti pernyataan cinta yang sedikti menjijikan di depan umum dan lainnya, dia juga yakin Dazai mencintainya, sepenuhnya.

Kalau tidak untuk apa mereka saling berbagi kehangatan…, seperti barusan yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi, tidak ada alasannya, tidak pernah ada alasannya.

.

'Semua ini tidak memerlukan alasan'

.

Tapi terkadang keraguan itu selalu ada, tentu keraguan itu selalu ada di setiap kehidupan, semua orang juga mengalaminya walau kita sudah sangat percaya akan semua hal yang ada dan semua kejadian yang ada, tapi apa salah kalau kita bertanya sedikit saja?

Chuuya memadamkan api di ujung rokoknya, bau tembakau menyengat menyelimuti ruangannya, asapnya mulai memudar dan dia berbaring di sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

.

" _Bicara saja padaku apapun itu yang ada di benakmu,ya…?"_

.

Teringat akan perkataan sang pujaan hatinya, tersimpul kecil di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa Dazai…, aku juga tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya? Konyol!" Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya, pandangannya menatap setiap barang barang di atas meja jati yang di poles antik dengan kaca disana, lalu terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Update? Ahahahaha ha? Tak tau…, satuski di sini sedang sibuk desu , jadi ya .. di tunggu saja desuuu…, laporan setelah pkl oii guru-guru sok sadis, mereka mejijijkan :'v

BETEWE MA SISTAHH NAHH INI UNTUKMUUU DESUU MANA GANTIANNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAYY YA HABEDEEEE GANTUGAN UNTUKMU BEBB :** di tunggu anuanuanu yeee :v dad-u-know-wat-ai-mean :v /GANTUNG WOII, Btw sis ku tercinta dan terhardcore sejagat~ , memang ini di unggah sebelum hari H mu , I m sorry my uke (!?) I m buisy in here huhu ( T–T ) and i really got damn miss you ^ 3 ^ ) *peluk Cylva / WTF YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING!

Selamat Ultah,ya sis /KAU KASIH AKU GANTUNGAN DASAR SIALAN / ng? ( ' ~ ' ) ? alah sis sesekali ( ' 3 ' )~ /OII

Eh, saya lupa nihh… , saya akan kembali di tanggal 29 April, semoga~ , untuk yahh "sesuatu" , sesuatu apa? ingin menunggu itu ? Silahkan cek fanfic saya dengan judul "Difficult" ( o w o ) , nanti akan saya umumkan di sana…, atau untuk jelasnya langsung kunjungi facebook saya = Satsuki Grey

Untuk selanjutnya akan memakan update yang cukup lama :v selamat bermasoo ria.

Untuk selanjutnya saya akan balik hiatus…, selamat bermaso ria :v

Peluk cium dari saya muahh BAIIII BAIII! / ngacirr / fansgirl skk ngejar bawa parang

satsuki grey

(omakenya gak guna bet, setiap omake saya emang gak guna bet :''v)

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah awalnya karna mengandung banyak typo berlebihan, jika ada typo dan lainnya silahkan tinggalkan pesan atau review untuk perbaikannya, Onegaishimasu…)**_

 _ **(The Bgm was = "Dj Snake – Talk" )**_


	2. Air Mata di Kenyataan

**Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 ** _(sequel dari Tinggal-lah Sebentar)_**

 **文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 ** _Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey_**

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M

 **Warning:**

Gaje asurd, Typo merajalela, Sho-ai Sei-ai tentu saja, ADA LEMONNYA! SLASH of LOVE, OOC kewajiban, Mature Content of course, R18, MENGANDUNG YAOI BERLEBIHAN, dll warning gak jelasnya maka jangan di baca kecuali orang orang bhejat dan para hardcore of soukoku :''v / berisikk

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertemuan itu, semuanya semakin jelas akan rasa cinta milik mereka masing-masing, namun di lain sisi Chuuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apa benar dia di cintai atau tidak? (Sequel dari **'Tinggal-lah Sebentar'** ) ( **Mature expilicit** , KIDS STAY OUT) (hadn't words in sumarry :') )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Romance, Mature-of-shit, Indonesia, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Chapter ini chapter yang bisa di katakan sedikit membuat heran~ yahh I know… but, read it with your heart, understand the ooc… than you know what I mean :') )**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang sepi dengan minimnya cahaya di sana, kembali bertautan berbagi rasa dan perasaan saat pernyataan itu meluncur mulus di mulut si raven coklat, dengan pipi merona -tidak terlalu terlihat- dia kembali memandangnya, dengan tenaga tersisa dari dirinya dia mengangkat kembali dirinya, mengeluarkan gumaman erotis kembali dari bibir ranum mungil itu, kembali menekannya dengan bibirnya yang tipis membuat sebuah suara kecupan yang terdengar panas menggema di seluruh ruangan ini, kamar ini.

Yahh awalnya mereka berada di ruang tamu, di atas sofa dan berpindah tepat, dan jangan lupakan posisi yang membuat mereka juga nyaman, terdengar gila, namun kenyataan memang selalu gila…, kan?

Dan semua ini kembali berlanjut untuk 2 tahun ke depannya, saling berbagi kehangatan bersama dimanapun jika tiba saatnya kalau mereka 'harus', 2 tahun yang penuh dengan bisikan dan godaan halus di malam hari di ruangan minim cahaya, meneguk latte-saliva di setiap tautan bibir dan erangan erotis milik mereka, dan jangan lupakan jika mereka sering melakukannya di gang gelap sunyi dekat gudang-gudang di pelabuhan kawasan Port Mafia.

Sungguh indah dunia jika kau memiliki semua yang kau mau,

Sungguh pahitnya kehidupan jika kau menyadari kalau kau sebenarnya kesepian.

Kembali pada wajah ranum di minimnya cahaya, Dazai kembali menatap Chuuya dengan kabut gairah di mata azure miliknya, tangannya mencengkram kemeja milik Dazai bibirnya mengigit bibir bawah miliknya sendiri, "Dazai…" hanya satu kata yang bisa di ucapkannya dengan keadaannya, mendengus memandang Chuuya dan perlahan dirinya memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ahhnn…, Da—daz…, uhhh" sekali suara indah itu terdengar kembali di telinga Dazai, dan perlahan menghentak dengan ritme normal, dia sungguh tau kalau kekasihnya ini tidak pernah sabaran akan tindakannya, dengan keterampilan di dirinya dia menghentakkan miliknya pada Chuuya dengan sedikit keras, "AHHNN…, TUNNGG—AH, AKHH AHNN…, DA…!" menjerit dengan salah satu bulir air mata di sudut mata indahnya.

Dazai mendekat ke telinga Chuuya membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa geli dan konyol, tentu saja, rasanya agak aneh ketika mengatakan ini pada sejenismu yang sama, persetan tentu, peduli setan tentu saja. Chuuya mendengus aneh, di tatapnya Dazai dalam simpul terpahat di wajahnya, dia tau itu simpul manis kesukaannya,

Hanya 1 kalimat yang terdengar konyol, itu…

.

" _Aku mencintaimu…."_

.

Mengakhiri permainan ini dengan satu kecupan panas nan manis, perlahan dan pasti Dazai mengeluarkan dirinya dari kehangatan di sana, dia yakin Chuuya menyukai ini namun apa daya dia juga kehabisan energi, berbaring di samping Chuuya, menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang keadaannya tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Dazai memeluk pinggang ramping milik Chuuya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya, sementara Chuuya masih mengambil nafas dalam, di tatapnya wajah Dazai yang sudah terlelap, namun dia masih tau Dazai belum terlelap karna tangannya masih dengan nyaman mengusap perut ramping Chuuya dengan tonjolan otot miliknya.

"Dazai…" panggilnya suaranya terdengar serak.

"Hmm?" sekarang mata Dazai menatapnya.

Hening untuk beberapa lama di suasana ini masih menatap dalam diam, yang tangan satu milik Dazai menyibak pelan helai senja milik Chuuya, dan bertanya "Ada apa, Chuuya..?" ucapnya suaranya rendah dan sedikit serak.

Chuuya masih menatapnya, masih diam memandangnya, keraguan itu memang selalu ada, memang selalu ada, "Dazai…," panggilnya dengan suara parau.

Dazai masih diam memandangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, selamat malam…" ucapnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, sekarang punggungnya menatap Dazai.

Dazai hanya berdengus dengan senyuman, dan di ciumnya pundak Chuuya dan berkata, "Aku tidak yakin tidak ada apa-apa, ya sudahlahh…" dan kembali menutup matanya dengan lengan yang masih memeluk Chuuya.

Ingin sekali menanyakan satu hal, tidak rumit, tapi juga tidak yakin dia mendapatkan jawaban dengan mudahnya, dia juga tau pertanyaan yang terdengar biasa itu memerlukan jawaban yang tidak biasa, itu…

.

" _Kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, dari apa?"_

 _._

Terdengar konyol memang, dan menggelikan iya…, tentu saja, terkadang Chuuya berpikir, tidak kita berpikir, apa sebuah kasih sayang memerlukan sebuah alasan? Chuuya berpikir demikian, namun di hapusnya seluruh prasangka dan pemikiran itu menikmati segalanya yang ada saat ini…, semuanya saat ini…, dan hingga suatu peristiwa menyebabkan mereka harus berpisah dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama.

4 tahun.

Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan seseorang yang kau cintai di lubuk hatimu selama itu? Bagaimana bisa kau menahan semua hasrat dan rindumu di lubuk hatimu selama itu? Dan juga…, Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dia yang sebenarnya kau juga tak ingin berpisah darinya, Bagaimana bisa?

Apa terlalu naif akan semua ini? Tidak, meskipun Nakahara harus membunuh sendiri perasaan miliknya karna situasi dan keadaan yang ada, walapun dia sempat mengutuk Dazai sialan dengan membakar dan meledakkan mobil miliknya mungkin itu seperti penyemangat, 'Nahh karna mobil Chuuya sudah ku ledakkan, kau harus bekerja ekstra untuk membeli yang baru ya…' Dazai sialan! umpatnya dalam hatinya.

Namun satu kekecewaan yang mendalam, dia tidak bisa menanyakannya, tidak….

Suara dering handphone terdengar di telinganya memecahkan mimpi dan kenangannya, pukul 07 pagi alarm di handhonenya membangunkannya,

.

Mimpi, ya atau Kenangan?

.

Terkadang saat Chuuya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sepinya ruangan mengingatkannya akan masa lalu suramnya yang sepi.

Mendengus dalam hati, tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini masih sunyi seperti dulu, seperti saat dia pertama kali membeli apartemen ini. Duduk sebentar mengumpulkan sedikit kesadaran lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya, hingga suara menyapanya di pintu dapur, suara berat sedikit menggema yang selalu dia ingat.

Ingin sekali dia membunuh pemilik suara tersebut, ingin sekali namun apa daya…, rasa cinta dari hasratnya untuk membunuh Dazai lebih kecil dari rasa cintanya untuk memeluk Dazai di setiap malam, dia jujur pada dirinya sendiri…, kali ini…

"Selamat pagi Chuuya~, pastrie?" tawarnya sambil membawa sebuah plastik dengan harum manis di dalamnya yang menjalar di ruangan dapur.

Ternyata hanya mimpi yang di alaminya, sekarang adalah kenyataannya kalau Dazai sudah kembali ke sisinya.

Dengan senyuman Chuuya menjawab "Boleh, aku baru membuat kopi."

Apa mungkin…., dia bisa?

* * *

 **Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 _(jika belum membaca Tinggal-lah Sebentar harap di baca)_

 **Chap. 2 Air Mata di Kenyataan**

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan sederhana dengan pastrie yang di belikan Dazai, kopi hangat dengan sepiring daging asap serta telur mata sapi yang panas mengawali pagi mereka yang lumayan cerah ini, Dazai menguap beberapa kali seraya merenggangkan tubuh jakungnya di udara memandang Chuuya yang tengah menyeruput kopi miliknya sambil melihat kabar berita di media sosial miliknya, hanya untuk sekedar melihat informasi tambahan.

"Chuuya" panggil Dazai, pandangannya berpindah dari layar handphone ke wajah milik Dazai di sana yang tengah melipat kedua telapak tangannya dan menopang dagunya lalu berkata.

"Jangan bermain handphone ketika makan, itu tidak baik sama sekali, kau tau itu" ucap Dazai yang berpindah posisi dari duduk di hadapannya yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu, lagi pula aku hanya mengecek timeline saja, apa salahnya?" tanya Chuuya yang masih keras kepala akan tindakkannya, Dazai menarik handphone milik Chuuya menekan tombol sleep dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

"Tidak kok, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi melihatmu yang terlalu bersemangat akan duniamu membuatku tidak senang" ucap Dazai dengan simpulnya lalu menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya dunia apapun di sana, aku juga bukan anak remaja lagi"

"Lalu kau apa?" tanya Dazai seperti mengejek.

"Aku orang dewasa, kau Osamu sialan" ucap Chuuya seraya menginjak kaki Dazai dengan kerasnya membuat si raven coklat mengaduh pelan di iringi suara tawa.

"Yahh, soal pertemuan dengan klien tadi malam" ucap Dazai sedikit memainkan revennya sendiri.

"Hmm?" gumam Chuuya yang sekarang tengah melahap telur mata sapi di piringnya itu.

"Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, lho Chuu" ucap Dazai masih dengan senyuman.

"Hmm" Balas Chuuya dengan gumaman yang masih mengunyah telur di mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Dazai.

"Aku tidak diam, kenapa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Hehh…, biasanya responmu tidak seperti itu" nada Dazai seperti merengek meminta lebih.

"Lalu seperti apa?" sekarang Chuuya sudah merasa kesal dengan pandangan Dazai.

"Seperti, 'melaratlah kau sana dengan mimpi busukmu itu', nah begitu" ucap Dazai dengan ekspentasi di selingi wajah cemberutnya.

Chuuya sedikit tertawa "Oh, kalau begitu, dia menolakmu bunuh diri ganda begitu?" tanya Chuuya.

"Yapp! Tepat sekali, nilai seratus untuk Chuuyaku tersayang" ucap Dazai yang sekarang mengacak-acak rambut Chuuya, Chuuya menepis tangan Dazai dari sana sambil berdecih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha, sebenarnya kasusnya tidak terlalu sulit, aku sudah tau akan jawabannya" ucap Dazai

"Oh,ya ada apa?" tanya Chuuya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan karna Dazai.

"Wanita itu mengatakan temannya yang menjadi korban sudah menikah sekitar 2 bulan lalu meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan di sebuah hotel, sementara suaminya berada di luar negeri" ucap Dazai lalu memakan pastrie dengan isi coklat di piringnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia saat mati?"

"Ah, di tembak di jantungnya"

"Begitu" jawab Chuuya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dazai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah biasa akan cerita yang begini, ya" simpul Dazai.

"Kau bahkan lebih mengerikan dari melubangi jantung seseorang dengan pistol Dazai" Chuuya melirik sambil menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

"Huh, itu masa lalu Chuuya" jawab Dazai santai kembali meregangkan tubuhnya yang sudah penat.

"Dan aku adalah masa lalumu" balas Chuuya, datar namun Dazai tau itu lawakan, sedikit menyakitkan.

"Kau masa depanku dan saat ini juga"

"Jangan merayuku pagi-pagi begini"

"Sebuah kenyataan"

"Tch, lanjutan saja ceritamu itu" sekarang pipinya merona mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dazai.

"Yahh, setelah di seldiki oleh polisi dan kami sebagai detektif swasta bayaran kasus ini bisa selesai dengan mudahnya" Dazai kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" tanya Chuuya.

"Kemarin sore pukul 6 kalau tidak salah, korban di temukan pukul 1 malam, saat kita sedang yahh…." Nada suara Dazai terputus saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tentu kalian juga tau apa itu, oh sial seandainya dia tidak membahas ini pastinya dia tidak memerah juga di pipinya.

Semburat merah di pipi Chuuya serta Dazai saat bibir tipis milik si raven coklat berkata demikian, berdehem keras memecahkan suasana aneh itu, walau mereka sudah terbiasa, yahh apa salahnya jika mereka sedikit malu saat mengungkit hal itu.

"Kenapa kau malu, Chuuya? Lagi pula kita sudah biasa" nahh benar bukan, Dazai mengangkat topik itu.

"Kau mengatakkan itu seakan-akan kita ini sudah menikah" balas Chuuya ketus dengan semburat semakin merah.

"Soal pernikahan? Aku jadi teringat akan korban tadi malam itu" Dazai bersikap sok santai dengan nada kalemnya

"Apa memangnya?"

"Motif yang biasanya terjadi, emosi dari kecemburuan atau ketidak puasan, begitulah. Ternyata teman dekatnya sendiri yang membunuh sang korban lantaran kehidupan pribadinya juga suaminya sendiri, yahh banyak masa lalu di sana sini yang tidak mau ku dengarkan sebenarnya…" ucap Dazai dengan helaan nafas di sana sambil mengaduk kopi dengan rasa chapuchino di keramik putih itu.

"Kau…, kenapa merasa jijik akan itu, Dazai?" sekarang Chuuya terpancing akan perkataan Dazai barusan.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Dazai dengan satu alis terangkat, lalu kembali berkata,

"Yahh, jika kau tanya pendapatku…, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk di cintai" ucap Dazai datar, nadanya seperti tidak senang akan kata-katanya sendiri.

Chuuya terdiam dengan perkataan Dazai barusan, entah mengapa rasanya dadanya sangat sesak untuk bernafas, tangannya mulai bergetar entah sebab yang tak pasti, entahlah Chuuya sedikit shock akan perkataan barusan.

"Aku merasa itu pertanyaan terkonyol, yahh itu lebih baik dari pada tidak ada yang mencintaimu sama sekali, lagi pula sang pelaku terus meneriaki itu di ruangan introgasi" ucap Dazai lalu memandang Chuuya di sampingnya.

Mata Dazai sedikit kaget memandang Chuuya yang diam dengan mata terbendung di sana, dia menunduk, melamun dengan ribuan alasan yang tak tau ingin menjelaskannya bagaimana caranya, Dazai kaget, tentu saja entah apa yang membuat Chuuya demikian, perlahan tangan dengan perban itu menyentuh pundaknya, dengan suara menggema rendahnya dia bertanya, "Chuuya, kau kenapa?"

Chuuya sadar akan lamuannya tersentak lalu menatap Dazai di sampingnya dengan tatapan keheranan, sebuah bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, mengelapnya sendiri dengan tangannya, namun jatuh sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dazai mengusap air mata itu.

"Aku…, bukan apa-apa ahaha, maaf…" ucap Chuuya menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum pada Dazai yang memandangnya datar sekarang, pandangan datar atau entahlah, sulit untuk menjelaskan seperti apa tatapan Dazai saat menatapnya saat ini.

Chuuya sedikit terheran dengan pandangan itu dan berpekik "Apa?"

"Kau, tolong katakan apa yang ada di benakmu" ucap Dazai datar memegang dagu milik kekasihnya di sana.

"Apa?" tanya Chuuya berusaha menepis dagu itu pelan.

"Jangan tanya apa padaku, melainkan kau harus apa" seperti menuntut sesuatu namun tidak kasar.

"Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Chuuya heran.

"Begitu pula aku Chuuya" balas Dazai yang sama.

Hening menyelimuti mereka di detik seterusnya di jam dinding dapur, hanya dengan pikiran yang ada di benak mereka tanpa berbagi apapun pagi ini, beberapa menit berselang saat Chuuya menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu Chuuya angkat bicara dengan membersihkan piringnya dan pergi untuk mandi, Dazai hanya mengiyakan saja dia juga lelah.

Menguap sebentar membereskan sarapannya lalu pergi ke kamar tidur milik Chuuya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian rumah sederhana, dengan kaus putih tipisnya serta celana panjangnya berwarna hitam, lalu keluar dari kamar tidur ke ruang tamu klasik namun minimalis, berniat menyalakan televisi, namun dia menatap Chuuya saat ingin memasuki kamar untuk berpakaian.

Dazai menatapnya yang tengah buru-buru itu, entahlah, ada sesuatu di benaknya akan perlakuan Chuuya akhir-akhir ini, terkadang diam, terkadang emosi, melamun tanpa arti, meminta sesuatu yang dia juga tidak tau apa itu.

Seperti tadi malam tentunya, Dazai kaget dengan perlakuan Chuuya tapi berusaha menganggap itu hal biasa, namun tetap saja mengganggunya.

Seperti kebingungan begitu.

Menggaruk sendiri belakang kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan terlalu dalam akan hal itu, yahh apa salahnya mengintip tubuh elok Chuuya yang sedang berpakaian di sana, apapun itu Dazai memang selalu begini.

Dia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar membuka pintu dengan derit pelan di dapatinya Chuuya yang sudah sedikit kemas namun masih acak-acakan dengan kemeja yang sudah rapi dan celana hitam yang sudah terpasang di kaki jenjangnya. Dazai sedikit cemberut, ah dia terlambat, sayang sekali. Memang sudah sedikit rapi namun tanpa rompi miliknya, Dazai mengambil rompi milik Chuuya yang menganggur di atas tempat tidur, memakaikannya pada Chuuya "Jangan buru – buru Chuuya" ucapnya menenangkan si mungil itu.

"Huh, kau tidak kerja?" Chuuya sedikit tersentak, ternyata dia tidak menyadari Osamu sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Jam masuk ku hari ini jadi jam 11 nanti, tadi malam aku kan lembur" jawab Dazai sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

"Hoo..., ingat janjimu agar menjadi rajin, ya" Chuuya mengancing satu persatu kancing rompi tersebut.

"Tentu, karna aku tak ingin di ganggu seperti tadi malam" simpul menawan dengan suara menggoda menganggu Chuuya sekarang.

"Bukan itu!" teriak Chuuya sambil memukul perut Dazai tepat di uluh hatinya membuatnya mengaduh, dazai tertawa sedikit.

"Haha, yahh aku tau" ucap Dazai masih tersenyum pede.

"Dasar otak udang sialan" humpat Chuuya yang sekarang memakai dasi miliknya, memandang pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin, Dazai meraih rambut Chuuya menyisirnya dengan jarinya lembut dan mengarahkan ke samping pundak Chuuya yang kecil, namun kuat itu.

"Yahh, aku menjadi dungu karnamu" ucap Dazai yang masih sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

"Itu bawaan lahir, dasar bodoh!" lirik Chuuya pada pantulan Dazai di cermin, tidak senang.

"Hee, aku tidak boleh bilang demikian?" tanya Dazai dengan wajah ngambeknya.

"Tidak!" balas Chuuya ketus yang sekarang dasinya sudah terpasang rapi.

"Chuuya ini…" masih ngambek dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Dazai memperhatikan tenguk belakang milik Chuuya, ada sedikit bercak merah karna tindakan Dazai sendiri, entah mengapa Dazai malah mendekatkan hidungnya ke sana, mendegus di sana membuat Chuuya tersentak dan kaget akan tindakannya dan memukulnya, berteriak kesal juga akan si bodoh ini, walaupun begitu dia tetap saja mencintainya.

"Bodoh, gelii!" teriaknya sambil mengusap sendiri tenguk belakangnya.

"Maaf, itu reflkes" Dazai tersenyum sok polos memandang Chuuya memerah seperti makanan favoritnya itu.

"Omong kosong, kau memang goblok tau gakk" teriak Chuuya dia memerah.

"Aku goblok karnamu" balas Dazai masih sama.

"Begooo!"

"Haha, aku bego karnamu!"

"Entah kenapa jadinya, alasan hidupmu hanya aku? Miris…" Chuuya memandang Dazai, jijik tentunya.

Dazai tertawa sambil mencupit pipi Chuuya gemas, sementara Chuuya memukulnya kuat lantaran sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Dazai sendiri.

"Chuuya mana Chokermu, biar ku pakaikan" tawar Dazai dengan tangan terbuka di hadapannya dan juga senyuman yang ingin dia hapuskan dari mulut di sana, mungkin pukulan atau tendangan sangat cukup.

"Ini" ucap Chuuya sambil menyerahkan choker hitam miliknya, dia memandang Dazai yang sekarang sudah mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa kalau tidak pakai ini kah?" tanya Dazai yang sekarang memakaikan Choker itu di lehernya.

"Tidak" balas Chuuya singkat.

"Begitu, bilang saja ingin menyembunyikan bekas kan?" sekarang simpul itu sangat menganggunya, ingin memukulnya tapi menolak karna sangat malas membuang energi demi menanggapinya.

"Bajingan kau memang" balas Chuuya kesal.

Dazai tertawa, memakaikan Choker itu pada leher jenjang milik Chuuya, memandangnya yang lebih mungil itu, tatapan Chuuya sangat kesal di hadapanya tentu Dazai menahan kegemasannya sendiri utnuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang sengaja di kembungkan itu. Setelah selesai Chuuya kembali pada cermin di hadapannya, yahh mau bagaimanapun Nakahara Chuuya adalah sosok termodis yang Dazai kenal, mulai dari sepatu, pakaian, farfum atau apapun Dazai mengahapal merek-merek favoritnya yang tergolong mahal, namun tentu dia tau Chuuya bisa membeli semuanya karna gajinya sangat besar sebagai anggota eksekutif Port Mafia, yang Dazai juga pernah merasakan kemewahan itu.

"Yahh, aku selesai" ucap Chuuya lalu mengambil salah satu helai pakainnya lagi, sebuah cardigan gantung bewarna hitam dengan lengan seperempat di sana, Dazai menatap pantulan Chuuya dari cermin, dan entah mengapa dazai malah memeluknya manja dari belakang, membuat si raven orange kesal.

"Awass, aku mau kerjaaa!" teriak Chuuya kesal sambil menjitak kepala Dazai yang sekarang bermanja di pundaknya.

"Huu aku mengantukk" rengek Dazai semakin merapatkan pelukan itu.

"Ya sudah tidur sana!" Chuuya berusaha mendorong kepala Dazai agar menjauh.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk Chuuya" rengekannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ambil bantal atau apa tohh, tinggal tidur aja kenapa susah begituuu" Chuuya semakin kesal dan mendorong kepala Dazai semakin keras, dia bisa terlambat.

"Sensasinya beda" balas Dazai masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Bodoh!" balas Chuuya ketus.

"Aku bodoh karnamu"

"Awas kau manusia perbanan, aku mau kerja, ada waktu nanti malam, jadi awas!" ucap Chuuya yang sekarang dahinya sudah penuh urat kesal di sana.

"Heee…, janji, ya~" rengek Dazai.

"Tidak sihh" balas Chuuya datar masih berusaha menolak Dazai.

"Hummph, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan yang tadi malam" sekaang Dazai menatapnya yang sangat dekat itu.

"Kau ungkit itu ku hajar kau!" teriak Chuuya di sertai wajah ranum parah.

"Eh, garang ah" Dazai menatapnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Dazai melepas pelukan itu membuat Chuuya menarik kerah kaos miliknya, Dazai mengangkat lengannya tanda dia menyerah. Malas menggubris Dazai, Chuuya mengambil parfum milknya lalu menyemprotkan sedikit ke tubuhnya, dia yakin dazai akan menjahilinya jadi dia menyemprotkan sedikit ke hadapan Dazai, membuat Dazai tersentak.

"Jangan main-main ah, aku mau kerja, ada waktu luang nanti malam" balas Chuuya menolak tubuh Dazai di hadapannya pelan dengan tatapan mafia kesalnya itu.

"Yahh, kalau ada" dengan nada sedikit kecewa di lontarkan Dazai.

"Jangan berkata begitu" balas Chuuya sedikit tersenyum, menepis sedikit raven coklat tua milik Dazai, lalu berjalan melaluinya.

"Yahh…" Dazai malah merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur seraya membanting tubuh jakungya di sana, dia kelelahan.

"Aku pergi" ucap Chuuya lalu membuka engsel pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana.

Dazai berusaha memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang namun di detik berikutnya dia tersentak, terduduk lalu berlari sambil berteriak "Chuuyaaa~~~!" dengan nada merengek miliknya.

Chuuya mengambil sepatu miliknya memakainya, saat membuka pintu apartemen miliknya dia mendengar teriakan manja itu lalu menajwab dengan ketus "Apa lagi!?" sambil menoleh pada Dazai di belakangnya.

"Cium!"

Perkataan Dazai membingungkannya, "Apa?" ucapnya keheranan di sertai wajah datar, ekspresinya campur aduk, ingin marah atau apa dia juga bingung.

"Aku bilang cium" ucap Dazai dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Kau ini…!" teriak Chuuya kesal.

"Ayolah, sekali saja…, anggap saja awal hari begitulahhh lahh lahh" Dazai terseyum sok polos kekanakan, Chuuya berdecih kesal saat membuka pintu apartemen mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Dazai, Dazai malah menutupnya paksa dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya masih merengek padanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Chuuya ketus, menolak Dazai.

"Aku mau" balas Dazai dengan kekerasan kepalanya serta nada manjanya.

"Cium sana dinding" perintah Chuuya dengan urat di kepalanya.

"Aku maunya bibirnya Chuu-ya! Titik." ucap Dazai dengan bibir di majukan, ngambek.

"Kau ini!" teriak Chuuya kesal lalu kembali berkata, "Ini pemaksaan namanya"

"Makanya Chuuya harus tulus" rengek Dazai.

"Gak!" jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja, satu kecupan lalu kau berkerja sana…" sekarang Dazai tersenyum memandangnya.

"Sialan! Kau kira aku apaa?" sekarang nada Chuuya memanas dengan pipi yang memanas juga.

"Chuuya! Kau itu Chuuya, Chuuyaku tersayang!" balas Dazai santai.

"Bodoh sumpahh ngawurrr!" teriak Chuuya semakin kesal.

Dazai masih merengek, tentu Chuuya bisa terlambat bekerja dengan sifat si sialan Osamu ini, mungkin dia belum puas akan tadi malam, kalau boleh jujur Chuuya juga. Dengan sifat dewasanya mengalahlah Chuuya membiarkan dirinya di cium oleh Dazai, memang hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, lalu Dazai terseyum memandangnya yang sudah memasang wajah mengerikannya.

"Sudahkan!? Hati – hati…" Dazai menjauh dari Chuuya melangkah mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tch, kau sialan!" teriak Chuuya yang sudah memerah, bahkan sangat merah, mengelap bibirnya sendiri lantaran kesal, malu atau apa dia juga tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Jika aku pulang akan ku bawakan kau oleh-oleh racun tikus atau apa!" ucapnya kesal

"Kau ingin bunuh diri ganda denganku? Aku sungguh senang…" balas Dazai dengan senyum pedenya.

Merasa humpatannya di balas demikian Chuuya malah berteriak kesal, membuka pintu yang berada di belakangnya, lalu suara Dazai memanggilnya, dia megabaikannya.

"Itterasshai ne…" sekarang suara Dazai merendah dengan senyuman yang tulus nan hangat itu, Chuuya diam sejenak mendengar kata-kata itu, tentu saja. Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kata itu, kata yang sepele namun entahlah, sudah lama tidak ada yang mengharapkan dia pulang ke apartemennya, mengingat hari-harinya yang begitu sepi.

Masih mengalihkan pandangan lalu menjawab "Itte…, ki…, masu!" ucapnya yang Dazai tau wajah Chuuya sudah ada semburat di sana, lalu pergi.

Dazai memandangnya yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya, namun saat Chuuya menutup pintu itu dari luar dia mendengar Dazai bersuara, mengatakan sesuatu.

Chuuya mengabaikannya dan berjalan menjauh dari apartemennya menuju parkiran di bawah, Dazai mendengus dengan senyuman kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau memang tidak mau jujur, Chuuya" pekik Dazai dan kembali ke kamar tidur untuk beristhirahat, mau bagaimanapun sifat Chuuya tidak berubah sama sekali, yah biarlah.

 _._

" _Katakan padaku apa yang ada di benakmu kalau kau siap!"_

 _._

Sementara Chuuya yang tengah menjalani mobilnya keluar dari parkiran menuju jalanan, setelah itu kata-kata dazai masih menghantui pikirannya.

Yahh, jika dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk bertanya, atau jika dia mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di benakknya sendiri mengingat Dazai mengatakkan sesuatu saat sarapan tadi, dia uga heran mengapa dirinya bisa menangis mendengar kata-kata demikian, sepertinya Dazai sudap paham akan benaknya atau apa, apa hanya kebetulan belaka?

Entahlah…, yang intinya dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun di hatinya itu, ah sungguh membingungkan.

Berusaha mengabaikan seluruh pemkirannya, yang sekarang berfokus pada kenyataan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Da-…, Da- " mencoba memanggil nama Dazai pada akhirnya dia melepas ciuman itu, benang saliva menggeliat membentuk tali, berjatuhan._

 _Chuuya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam pipinya memerah, terbatuk dan kepalanya semakin pusing, nafasnya menggebu bibirnya basah, semua sungguh membuat Dazai berkata;_

 _._

 _"Chuuya, jadilah milikku."_

 _._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" ucap Chuuya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang lembab akan saliva milik Dazai._

 _Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, mata mereka bertemu seketika jantung Chuuya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dia merasa pipinya mulai memerah padam, apa ini? pekiknya dalam hati. Dazai menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya coklat kemerahan, tatapannya sangatlah dalam, perlahan dia mendekat pada Chuuya, sementara Chuuya menutup matanya Dazai membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya lemas seketika._

 _._

 _"Chuuya, aku bilang Jadilah Milik-ku…" suaranya parau dan dalam, juga menggema._

 _._

 _"A…apa?" pekiknya tidak percaya pada kata-kata itu._

 _"Seperti yang ku katakan barusan" datar di detik berikutnya sebuah simpul ringan menyapa matanya, kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada si raven orange._

 _"Tidak…" ucap Chuuya berusaha mendorong Dazai di hadapannya._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai heran dengan tindakan Chuuya._

 _"Kau mabuk, bukan?" tanya Chuuya dengan pipi semu._

 _"Eh, aku baru minum seteguk lho, itu juga dari mulutmu di sana" masih berusaha mendekat pada Chuuya._

 _"Kau! kau yang melakukannya bukan aku, bangsat" balas Chuuya semakin merah dengan nada tidak senang sama sekali._

 _"Aku tidak mabuk" balas Dazai datar_

 _"Kau sungguh tidak mabuk?" tanya Chuuya_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Lalu, apa itu sungguhan?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakannya" suara Chuuya mulai meninggi._

 _"Katakan saja"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Chuuya…" panggil Dazai._

 _"Kau tau yang kau katakan barusan bukan, kau sa-sadar bukan!?" mencoba untuk tidak emosi akan perkataan Dazai dan tindakannya_

 _"Tentu aku sadar" balas si raven coklat singkat._

 _"Jangan paksa aku mengatakkannya!" teriak Chuuya, mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _"Ayolah, bilang saja"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Tidak mau jujur!" mengejek dengan senyuman._

 _"Apa? Seenaknya dasar bangsat!"_

 _Tertawa rendah kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada si raven orange membuatnya tak nyaman pada tingkah lakunya, memerah dan berteriak "Kau bilang kau datang ke mari untuk bercerita bukan!? Kau bilang kau mau curhat!" teriak Chuuya dengan pipi memerah._

 _"Yahh…, itu yang ingin ku ceritakan"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Yahh…, aku terus memikirkanmu akhir-akhir ini" ucap Dazai dengan senyuman, singkat._

 _"Bohong, menjijikkan. Menjauhlah dariku, Osamu sialan!" mendorong pundak Dazai, namun tenaga Dazai lebih kuat darinya._

 _"Tidak bohong, kejujuran yang memang terdengar menjijikkan"_

 _"Kau tau itu, lalu kenapa masih mengatakannya?" masih dengan nada yang sama masih dengan pipi merona._

 _"Karna aku orang yang jujur tidak sepertimu, Chuuya" Dazai menggenggam tangannya, mencium talapak tangannya_

 _"Menghinaku, ku remukkan kepalamu" Chuuya menarik kembali tangannya, jengkel. Masih dengan pipi memerah, bisa di katakan kalau Chuuya sungguh manis, sekarang._

 _"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" ejek Dazai dengan senyuman meremehkan._

 _"Akan ku coba…"_

 _"Yahh boleh, tapi sebelumnya…, kau harus mencoba yang ini…"_

 _Mata Chuuya terbelalak atas perlakuan Dazai, mengecup bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak ingin mendorongnya, apa daya dia tidak bisa, sungguh sialan jika kau tau Dazai bisa menahan tenaga Chuuya itu, berusaha mendorongnya menjauhkannya, apapun itu, apa daya…, dia malah terhanyut akan kecupan itu, menutup matanya pelan dan membiarkan Dazai berbuat apapapun sesukanya, mungkin setelah itu dia akan memukul telak kepalanya, ah tapi tentu jika dia punya kesempatan melakukan itu, jika dia punya._

 _Masih bertautan di sana, Chuuya membuka mulutnya yang dia tidak tau mengapa dia membuka mulutnya sendiri, membiarkan benda kenyal lebih tepatnya lidah lainnya menjelajah masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya di dalam sana, dan dalam satu hentakan yang tak terduga lagi, Dazai menjatuhkan tubuh ramping Chuuya ke atas sofa, mengunci kedua lengannya dengan tangannya sendiri, menahan tubuhnya di bawahnya dengan bibir yang masih bertautan erat._

 _Ada sensasi aneh di pipinya, panas. Ada sensasi aneh di jantungnya, berdetak lebih kencang. Dan juga ada sensai aneh di tubuhnya, bergejolak panas, aneh, tidak nyaman namun meminta lebih atas perlakuan dia yang berada di atasnya._

 _Apa itu? Pekiknya pada dirinya sendiri, entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, lengannya menuntun dirinya untuk memeluk pundak Dazai, dia juga bingung mengapa dia melakukan itu, apa Wine barusan dengan saliva itu memabukannya atau Dazai sendiri yang menontrol tubuhnya, dia tidak tau, dia tidak mengerti._

 _Sembari mengangkat dirinya, menopang tubuhnya di bawah dengan sikunya, mengangkat sedikit leher dan kepalanya, mendongak memperdalam ciuman yang tergolong kasar itu. Dazai kaget dengan tindakkannya itu, tapi biarlah. Masih dengan ciuman panas di sertai suara kecupan dan geraman erotis, yang di bawah meminta lebih dan yang di atas ingin berlama, mereka mabuk, sungguh mabuk._

 _Ah, sialan. Sungguh sialan pekiknya saat dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya itu, apa yang membuatnya demikian dia juga tak tau._

 _Chuuya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Dazai kembali bersenang-senang di dalam sana, dengan nafas yang menggebu panas dan suara kecupan yang menggema, dia bergumam dengan suara erotis yang tak ia kenali sendiri._

 _Dazai kembali menyapa rongga mulut di sana, menjilati langit-langit mulut itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang sudah hangat akan saliva di sana bercampur dengan milik Chuuya, menetes di sudut bibirnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi rapi di dalam sana, kembali menyerang lidah Chuuya dengan agresifnya dengan gumaman erotis dan lenguhan di sana, Dazai juga membiarkan Chuuya bersenang-senang dengan tindakannya, hei apa salahnya?_

 _Mengigit bibir bawah ranum yang lebih kecil dan mungil itu darinya membuat Chuuya bergumam "Mnnnhhh, ngghh Da-…, ahh…" sebuah simpul senyum tipis terpapat mendengarnya, setiap tutur kata itu, oh tentu dia akan melakukan hal lebih selain menciumi bibir Chuuya yang lembut ini._

 _Dazai melepas ciuman panas itu, mendapati wajah ranum Chuuya, perlahan dia membaringkannya kembali ke sofa dengan lembut seraya menepiskan auburn yang sudah basah akan keringat itu, pipi ranum dengan bibir merah muda mengkilat akan saliva milik Dazai sendiri, nafasnya menggebu panas, Chuuya mengelap bibirnya menatap Dazai dengan tatapan sayu dengan pupil azure sedalam lautan di matanya itu._

 _Tersenyum menatap Chuuya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sudut lehernya ke telinganya berbisik sesuatu,_

 _"Aku kira kau tidak akan menikmatinya, aku salah nee Chuuya?" suaranya menggoda, menggema, membuat Chuuya semakin merah dan Dazai tau itu._

 _Semakin merah mendengarnya, entahlah dia tidak bisa menolak yang barusan dia juga tidak mengerti dia sangat malu akan kata-kata itu, apapun itu. Chuuya berdecih kesal saja. Sementara Dazai tertawa rendah seraya mencium belakang daun telinga Chuuya membuatnya geli, dan berkata,_

 _"Entahlah…, aku tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang kau katakan itu, kan?" tanya Chuuya menutup satu matanya, dengan manisnya wajahnya serta pipi ranum di sana, menahan gumamannya yang ia lakukan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"Tidak" balas Dazai singkat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _"Kalau begitu…" Chuuya mengarahkan wajah Dazai padanya, menatapnya datar namun dengan pipi merona miliknya, "Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan, dan buktikan padaku kalau itu bukan omong kosong belaka! Bodoh!" ucapnya, nada jengkel nan malu-malu._

 _Dazai sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya, apa benar si mafia mungil ini berkata demikian? Tertawa pelan, "Apa?" tanya Dazai mencoba mengusir prasangka itu dari kepalanya._

 _"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, bukan?" ucap Chuuya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama._

 _"Iya, aku dengar" jawab Dazai singkat_

 _"Ya- ya sudah, kau lakukan saja apa yang kau mau" ucap Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Dazai sungguh tau kalau wajahnya sudah ranum parah._

 _"Hee…, dengan senang hati. Tapi kalau tidak ada persetujuan, aku tidak mau"_

 _"Jangan sok legal, aku akan menendangmu"_

 _"Aku akan menciummu kalau begitu"_

 _"Sialan, kau benar-benar…"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Berdecih kesal, tidak sabaran, selalu emosian begitulah Chuuya, dan Dazai berhasil memancingnya._

 _"Kamprett! Ukhh! Jangan banyak omong, dan buktikan padaku" ucapnya dengan teriakan kali ini._

 _"Kau tidak pernah sabaran, sungguh…, manis!" ucap Dazai, tersenyum seraya menepihkan helai-helai rambut yang basah akan keringat di sana._

 _Chuuya semakin memerah dengan perkataan barusan, Dazai mendekat pada telinganya membisiskkan sesuatu, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku, hmm?"_

 _Chuuya menatap punggung sofa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan lidah Dazai berada dekat dengan telinganya, mencium di sekitar sana, sementara tangan kanan milik Dazai meraba mulus menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja yang ia kenakan, kaki Chuuya sedikit menggeliat akan tindakan Dazai, tangan kiri Dazai menahan tangan kiri Chuuya yang sudah menggenggam kuat tangan kemeja putihnya, sementara tangan kanannya memeras erat kemejanya, berpindah kedua tangannya sekarang menggenggam erat kemejanya. Kembali pada diri Dazai dengan bibir yang masih menempel di tenguknya._

 _Dari sana dia mencium setiap sisi kulit sawo matang itu, menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma yang ada di sana, bercampur-campur aduk, namun nyaman, ada bau rokok yahh tentu Chuuya perokok dia juga sama walau bukan berat, ada bau Wine barusan yang ia buka, parfum dengan merek mahal kesukaan Chuuya di sana, dia tau itu, lalu keringat di sana yang Dazai hirup kembali mendengusnya dengan lembutnya, sayang Chuuya tak bisa menahan geramannya saat Dazai membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya mencicipi tenguk itu yang baunya sudah menempel pada memo otaknya yang dalam._

 _"Arrrghh…, Da-…, ahhn…, mmmnnnhh…, haaa… hah hhnnhh" seru erotis itu menggema ketika deret gigi menggigit leher kulitnya di sana, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, oh apapun itu yang biasanya mulutnya lakukan selain melontarkan hasutan ala golongan hitam atau apapunlah…, penggambaran yang mengerikan._

 _Kembali mendengus, merasakan jenjang leher itu dengan mulutnya sendiri, Chuuya memeras kemeja Dazai semakin erat, melenguh semakin panas saat mulut Dazai berada tepat di tulang lehernya yang jenjang itu, mengigitnya memberikan tanda di sana, menggerutu Chuuya namun dengan suara erotis. Dazai tersenyum tak henti-hentinya memberikan tanda di sana._

 _Menatap Chuuya dalam setelah memeberikan tanda di sana, hangat dalam dan…, penuh kasih sayang? Jika kau berpikir demikian. Apa mereka mengatakkan kata cinta? Tidak sama sekali._

 _Bertautan kembali, memanggil geraman erotis saat Dazai kembali menyelinapkan lidah basahnya di dalam mulut Chuuya, tangan nakal nan hangat milik Dazai perlahan membuka satu-persatu kancing di sana, perlahan namun pasti, dada bidang tanpa penjagaan terlihat di bawahnya, Dazai melepasnya, menatap Chuuya di bawahnya yang ia masih menahannya._

 _Chuuya mengambil nafas dengan keringat, nafasnya berat, menatap Dazai penuh kabut gairah._

 _"Kau…" berusaha bersuara_

 _Dazai menyingkirkan tepi kemeja tidur itu, memandang elok tubuh di bawahnya, "Chuuya, kau memang sialan, aku tak tahan!" ucap Dazai memposisikan tangannya pada dada bidang Chuuya membuat Chuuya tersentak dengan tindakannya, sedikit berteriak._

 _Dazai mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, pada sekitar dada bidangnya menggigit di sekitar sana, mendengus, mencium apapun itu yang ada di dalam birahinya, membuat Chuuya melenguh sekali lagi saat tau nafas Dazai benar-benar berada di atas kulitnya, "Ahh…, haa.., Daz-zai, tungg-.., ahnn..., haa…, haa.., ahh ahnn akhh. Sia—ahn ahh nnhh ngghh" masih dengan gumaman erotis itu dan masih dengan Dazai yang mencumbu Chuuya di sana._

 _Tiga menit dia lewatkan dengan merasakan hangat kulit Chuuya di sekitar sana, tak lupa memberikan tanda yang membuat Chuuya menjerit kesetanan dan membuat Dazai menjadi-jadi dengan tindakannya, padahal dia tau bersuara saat ini tidak baik sama sekali._

 _"Akhh…, sia- hhnn ahh mmnh—haa, nngghh ahn ahh, Da- ah zai…, ahhn" tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkannya kembali, masih dengan nada yang sama. Biarlah, memang dari awal nuansa ruangan ini memang sangat erotis, hanya dengan lampu pijar yang redup menjadi penerangan sekarang. Chuuya memang tidak menyukai ruangan silau, dan memang cocok dengan keadaan mereka sendiri._

 _Dia menggeram dengan gejolak panas di tubuhnya, salahkan Dazai sendiri, sebuah mulut sekarang dengan nikmatnya menghisap nipple milik Chuuya, membuat Chuuya tersentak ke belakang melengkung tak nyaman, namun Dazai menghiraukan itu dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ha, tentu saja dia menikmati ini._

 _Satu sibuk di manjakan dengan mulut hangatnya, mengigitnya terkadang yang membuat Chuuya tersentak, melenguh hebat lalu menyebut namanya kembali, tersendat-terputus karna jeritannya sendiri, "Ahh- pe- ahnn akhh nggh pelan—pe- ahh ahn…, mnnh nggh ah- ahhn- ah ah akkh! Daz- ah DAZ—tungg-ahnn…" memeras belakang kemejanya yang benar-benar sudah kusut sejadi-jadinya, satu tangannya lagi memainkan satu sisinya, mencubitnya gemas, menekannya ujungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, oh sungguh sialan pikir benaknya, dia benar – benar sudah gila karna jeritan dari mulut Chuuya dan tubuhnya memanas juga, oh sialan._

 _Dari dua tonjolan merah muda itu dia menurunkan mulutnya ke tonjolan perut Chuuya, otot perutnya, mengigit di sekitar sana, membuat Chuuya merasa tidak nyaman, namun hangat, gejolak tubuhnya meminta lebih dan lebih, sekarang tangan kirinya memeras kepala Dazai sesekali menarik rambut coklat itu, dengan jeritan gumaman dan geraman yang dia miliki, lebih tepatnya yang hanya bisa dia keluarkan di momen ini, ah sungguh sialan. Sementara tangan kanannya menutup sendiri mulutnya yang sudah memanas akan jeritan dengan intonasi yang tak ia sadari._

 _Dazai masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang memeberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Chuuya, setelah beebrapa menit menghabiskan waktu di sana, dia menarik dirinya, menatap Chuuya yang sudah penuh akan kabut gairah di sana, entah mengapa senyumnya semakin lebar memandang pemandangan itu, kembali mendekat pada Chuuya yang di sambut sebuah lengan melingkar di pundaknya._

 _"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya suaranya lirih tersendat, dengan nafas yang turun-naik, berusaha mencakup udara._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Chuuya melingkarkan kakinya sendiri pada tubuh Dazai membuat Dazai sedikit kaget memandang tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya, ah jika dia katakan dengan kata-kata Dazai juga tak tau menggambarkan keindahan ini di mulutnya, mata lautan itu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu berkabut dia sana, bibir terbuka dan tertutup mengambil oksigen sebisanya, merahnya bibir dan pipi mulus itu sangat, sialan sangat seksi di mata coklat kemerahannya, Dazai menatapnya semakin lekat, mencium kelopak mata Chuuya._

 _"Chuuya, kau…" berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia ucapkan, astaga dia kehabisan kata-kata "Indah" hanya itu._

 _"Jangan.., bercanda" balas Chuuya ketus seperti biasanya._

 _"Tidak" Dazai kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Chuuya, " Tidak sama sekali" sambungnya._

 _"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya yang membuat Dazai menatap Chuuya di bawahnya ini, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, hening sejenak hingga dia angkat suara._

 _"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya, tak yakin, tak percaya juga dengan apa yang barusan ia lontarkan._

 _Dazai masih menatapnya, agak lama juga hening dan memberikan senyuman, ringan, hangat, membuat padangan Chuuya tak lepas dari sorot matanya, "Tentu saja…" ucapnya merendah_

 _Hening sejenak, masih menatap Dazai dengan lengan yang melingkar di pundaknya, semakin erat, di ikuti kakinya yang tak ingin melepas raga di sana, "Kalau begitu…"_

 _Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan pada Dazai dengan mata terpejap, Dazai menatapnya, aneh dan heran, tapi dia diam mendengarkan._

 _._

 _"Kau mencintaiku dari apa?"_

 _._

 _Pertanyaan yang mulus, kaget tentunya dengan itu, masih diam memandang Chuuya di bawahnya, mereka diam, hening. Hanya jam dinding yang masih sibuk menghabiskan satu persatu detik dengan suaranya, dan mereka yang berada di luar apartemen ini._

 _Dan di menit berikutnya, Dazai tersenyum memandang Chuuya perlahan dia mendekat kearahnya, Chuuya masih setia menatap sang seme di atasnya, semakin mendekat ke arahnya, surainya jatuh mengenai wajah mulusnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya tersentak…_

Chuuya tersentak dengan bunyi dentingan gelas dan suara bar lainnya, dia melamun.

Wah, sungguh hebat dia melamun di tengah-tengah acara minumnya sendiri, memikirkan kejadian atau kenangan dengan mulusnya terekam hebat di otaknya, seperti film pendek. Mendengus aneh dengan pemikirannya sendiri menyeruput Wine di gelasnya, berusaha melupakan hal itu, hal yang barusan terlintas di otaknya, hebat sekali.

Dazai sekarang benar-benar bagian hidupnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya atau menceritakannya pada anggota lainnya bahkan pada kak Kyouyo sendiri orang yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil di Mafia, mengingat Dazai juga mantan anggota di Port Mafia, pengkhianat yang dia juga tau itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya demikian, tapi Chuuya tau semuanya.

Benar-benar menyimpan semua masalah untuk dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya dia cukup senang jika berbagi dengan Dazai, tapi…, berbagi dengannya tentang dirinya yang dia sendiri tak bisa katakan, begitu parau. Menyebalkan. Mendengus kesal, berhumpat-humpat tak jelas di dalam hatinya, terlintas sesuatu di benaknya.

 _._

 _"Yahh, jika kau tanya pendapatku…, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk di cintai"_

.

Memijitkan matanya kembali, menekuk lengannya menopang dagunya sendiri di punggung tangannya lalu mendengus dan perlahan dia menghela nafasnya yang sekarang sangat berat karna efek alkohol dari Wine bermerek yang dia pesan.

.

 _"Aku merasa itu pertanyaan terkonyol, yahh itu lebih baik dari pada tidak ada yang mencintaimu sama sekali"_

 _._

Chuuya membenamkan wajahnya pada meja, menghela kembali nafasnya. Bergumam kesal, kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang dungu seperti ini. Seolah-olah Dazai adalah bagian dari hidupnya sendiri, apa dia yang di sana juga berpikir demikian atau tidak sama sekali?

"Chuuya-san?" panggil seseorang, dia menoleh pada panggilan tersebut, dia mengenal orang tersebut menyapanya akrab.

"Oh, kau rupanya" menegakkan kembali dirinya dan merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya itu ke udara dia merasa penat, walau begitu dia cukup kuat. Iya tentu saja.

Pria yang satunya duduk di sampingnya, sedikit terbatuk, entah itu kebiasaannya atau mungkin dia memilik penyakit sendiri yang Chuuya tidak tau apapun.

"Kau mau, Akutagawa?" tawarnya pada yang lebih muda itu darinya, memang umur Akutagawa lebih muda dari Chuuya, tapi tinggi badannya tidak sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat minum malam ini" tolak Akutagawa, datar seperti biasanya.

"Hmm, begitu" jawab singkat Chuuya

"Kau frustasi?" tanya Akutagawa spontan, tanpa basa-basi yang bagus, membuat Chuuya menatapnya sangat heran.

"Aku?" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tentu saja. Ada apa?" jawab Akutagawa seperti biasanya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa…" di selingi tawa lalu berkata, "Tidak biasanya melihatmu ke bar, ada apa? mencari kesenangan?" tanya Chuuya berusaha bercanda dengan situasi ini, juga menutup kenyataan kalu benar dia sudah frustasi.

"Tidak kok, hanya melihat-lihat" jawab pria di sebelahnya, cuek sambil menopang dagunya.

"Tch, melihat-lihat saja?" tak percaya, berdecih kesal.

"Iya…" jawab singkat Akutagawa, terbatuk sejenak.

"Kau bekerja cukup keras dengan penangkapan harimau itu, beristhirahatlah…" Chuuya menepuk pundak Akutagawa, memberikan sebuah gelas padanya.

"Justru aku masih mau menangkapnya" jawab Akutagawa, namun nada berubah, sedikit.

"Tidak perlu juga tidak apa, kan?" sekarang Chuuya terheran.

"Haa…, benar, aku tau" Akutagawa kembali menopang dagunya, merasa tak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti" lontar Chuuya yang memang tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mencabiknya, sekali lagi" ucap Akutagawa, datar, namun ada gejolak aneh yang Chuuya rasakan darinya.

"Sadis" ledeknya, komentarnya, miris menatapnya.

"Kau juga Chuuya-san, kau bahkan sangat sadis terhadap Dazai-san dulu" balas Akutagawa yang mungkin tak mau kalah.

Chuuya menghela nafas kasar saat mendengar nama itu, memang benar dia tidak memberi taukan pada siapapun kalau dia berhubungan dekat dengan Dazai sekarang, diam-diam tentunya.

"Si berengsek memang pantas mendapatkannya" dengan decihan dan kembali meminum sisa Wine di gelasnya.

"Beritau aku…" ucap Akutagawa yang membuat Chuuya menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana cara melumpuhkan seseorang tanpa membuatnya berdarah?" bersemangat dengan nada datar.

"Tidak tau…, aku bukan tukang eksperimen manusia" Chuuya sedikit terbatuk dengan kata-kata itu barusan.

"Kau pasti tau kan?"

"Tidak, kau tanya saja Kajii, dia pintar…, lagi pula untuk apa kau bertanya itu?"

"Aku ingin melumpuhkan Jinko" ucap Akutagawa yang sekarang tatapannya masih datar namun penuh pengharapan kalau dia akan mendapatkan jalan keluar sekarang. Dia berpikir demikian.

"Gila, kau bersemangat sekali mau menjualnya" ucap Chuuya, wajahnya agak horror menatap temannya itu.

"Ya.."

Chuuya berpikir sejenak dengan jawaban dan pertanyaan Akutagawa yang sangat aneh ini, tentu saja tidak biasanya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke mau mendekati seseorang terutama musuh, memang menangkap manusia harimau itu adalah tugasnya dan misinya sendiri, namun…, jika di pikir-pikir lagi. Melumpuhkan-mendekati sepertinya jika dia melarikan topik ini ke lainnya mungkin akan sama seperti dugaannya, ohh dia bisa menebak sesuatu yang sungguh membuatnya tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya.

"Apa dari bos?" tanya Chuuya spontan, berharap jawaban iya.

"Tidak, pribadi" nah firasat Chuuya benar, mungkin efek berbaur dan menyatu dengan Dazai? Tidak bukan.

"Kau…" sekarang Chuuya paham dengam maksud Akutagawa, berdehem keras berusaha memberikan jawaban, yahh dia berpikir dan berkata dengan suara tersendat, "Dekati dia, pasang perangkap, bius yang kuat, lalu kau menang"

Mungkin dia akan bertanya pada Dazai akan ini setelah pulang dari bar, lagi pula ini masih jam 8 malam, dia tau benar Dazai akan datang lagi ke apartemennya. Sudah di luar kepalanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali ke lantai tidak senangnya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, urat nadinya terbentuk perempatan, melipat lengannya di depan dadanya. Dazai tertidur sambil bersender dan menutup wajahnya dengan laporannya sendiri, mengejek Kunikida yang sekarang menatapnya kesal. Dengan satu pukulan telak dan sangat kuat sambil berteriak, "Bangun kau sialan! Mengejek,ya! Selesaikan laporanmu Dazai bangsattt!" teriak Kunikida.

Dazai tersentak, memejapkan matanya menatap Kunikida dengan wajah tanpa dosa, serasa kebingungan dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti, begitulah. Kunikida semakin kesal dengan tatapan itu.

"Jangan jadi pemalas lagi…" pekiknya tak sadar.

"Huh!?" Kunikida berpekik heran dengan ucapan Dazai itu, dia mengigau kah?

"Duhh…, padahal aku sudah janji tidak jadi pemalas lagi nihh….!" Sekarang Dazai merenggangkan tubuh jakungnya sambil berhumpat-humpat dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kunikida yang heran dengan kelakuan rekan kerjanya yang sudah sengklek, dia memang begitu.

"Bukan apa-apa hehe" jawab Dazai dengan senyum

"Kalau buka apa-apa, cepat kau selesaikan itu, sialan!" menyentil kening Dazai kuat, dan berteriak penuh amarah.

Dazai mengaduh pelan, menghusap-usap keningnya lalu berkata "Baik-baik, aku lupa sampai mana…"

"MASIH JUDULL!" satu pukulan mendarat lagi dengan mulusnya.

"Masih judul,ya" tertawa, membuat Kunikida semakin panas, oh jika dia bisa mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari buku idealnya dengan Ability miliknya pasti dia akan menembaki Dazai sampai puas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, memang tidak.

"Kunikida-kun, aku lembur tadi malam lhoo" rengek Dazai, lalu menguap sampai air matanya keluar sedikit.

"Itu karna ulahmu sendiri!"

"Yahh…, jangan buat aku lembur lagi dong, kau mengganggu" Dazai cemberut khas anak-anak.

"Pemalas modelan sepertimu yang sampah masyarakat perbanan ini pantas menerimanya"

Dazai menjerit tak senang, memegang dadanya tertusuk akan hinaan Kunikida itu.

"Kau mengenai jantungku, kau Kunikida Doppo terhebat"

"Jangan ngawur Dazai bangsatt! Selesaikan laporanmu! GOBLOKK!" teriak Kunikida kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Dazai, Dazai malah tertawa.

"Kunikida-kun, dari pada itu…, aku mau bertanya sesuatu…" ucapnya setelah puas dengan kejahilannya sendiri, bertanya pada rekannya yang sangat emosian.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Kunikida dengan sweet drop.

"Bukan soal pekerjaan sih…, boleh?"

Kunikida berusaha mencerna kata-kata Dazai, mengerti dan paham memang dengan kata-kata Dazai, belum pernah dia mendengar kata itu dari Dazai semenjak dia bekerja dan menjadi rekannya selama 5 tahun ini. Seperti yang di katakan kalau Dazai itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Kunikida sekarang ekspresinya serius.

"Yahh…, aku mau tanya, bagaimana caranya membuat orang bicara dengan perasaannya sendiri?"

"Huh?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kunikida melongo, membetulkan kacamatanya sendiri dan bertanya juga pada dirinya sendiri, Apa ini sebuah introgasi untuk kesenangan atau apa?

"Kau paham?" tanya Dazai menatap heran rekannya yang terdiam di sana.

"Aku paham ucapanmu, tapi… kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" Kunikida mendekat ke arah Dazai, sekarang dia sedikit penasaran.

"Kau rekanku Kunikida-kun, tolong jawab" Dazai malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dan menuntut sebuah jawaban dengan ringan.

Kunikida diam sejenak, berpikir dengan otak idealisnya, yahh selama ini dia selalu mengikuti prosedur hidupnya yang sudah ia tulis sendiri. Memang sifatnya yang tak ingin keluar jalur dari kata 'idealis', menatap Dazai diam lalu berkata, "Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk berbicara tentang perasaannya begitu saja, kau tau yang namanya hidup ada proses kan!?"

"Yahh…, aku tau" jawab Dazai singkat.

"Tunggu saja"

"Akh, aku tidak bisa menunggu" sekarang Dazai seperti seorang yang frustasi.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu bingung sampai seperti ini, pacar?" ada simpul miring dan dengusan meremehkan.

"Eh, kau tau, iya tentu saja" jawab Dazai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kunikida terdiam, dan berpekik tak percaya, "Hah?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Kau, punya pacar?" masih tak ingin percaya pada kata-kata Dazai itu.

"Iya" jawab singkat dari Dazai.

"Kenapa aku baru tau!?" tanya Kunikida kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya" Dazai malah menjawab seolah-olah tak memiliki dosa.

"Tch, sialan kau…" pekik Kunikida dengan satu keringat di pipinya.

"Hee…, Kunikida-kun kau kenapa?" Dazai tersenyum, mengejek lebih tepatnya

"Diam!" jawab Kunikida emosian, menunjuk Dazai kesal dan berhumpat. Mau bagaimanapun Kunikida selalu bertumpuh pada idealisnya, sesempit apapun suasana itu, dan juga soal wanita, itu sebabnya Dazai selalu mengoloknya.

"Jadi jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku hanya 'tunggu' saja begitu?" tanya Dazai.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang berkata-kata, itu mutlak. Kau harus menunggu saat dia siap dan jika tiba saatnya kau harus berada di sampingnya, kau mengerti kan. Kau harus menjadi seseorang yang sangat berguna baginya, walau apapun yang terjadi akan sangat sulit kedepannya…, uhumm! Memangnya ada apa dengan pacarmu?" berdehem keras Kunikida, tentu saja, dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal serupa melankolis seperti itu, bahkan pada rekan kantoran sedikitpun, Dazai sedikit terdiam memandangnya lalu menjawab dengan nada tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Dia..., akhir-akhir ini diam, aneh tak seperti sifat biasanya" ucap Dazai sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ohh…, begitukah?" jawab Kunikida

"Tadi pagi dia sadar tak sadar kalau menangis" ucap Dazai dengan simpul.

"Kau memang bajinagn" ketus Kunikida memandang miris rekannya itu.

"Aku tak menyakitinya, serius!" ucap Dazai membela diri, yang sejujurnya dia benar.

"Kau tidak sadar dengan ucapanmu pastinya" ucap Kunikida masih denagn tatapan yang sama.

"Benarkah?" Dazai terheran.

"Mana ku tau…" Kunikida mengalihkan pandangannya, cuek dan malas.

"Huh…, ini membingungkan…, aku sudah bertanya dia berkata semuanya baik-baik saja" Dazai bersender pada punggung kursi kerjanya dan mengeluh.

"Ada kalanya seseorang tidak menceritakan apapun tentang apa yang di pendamnya" jawab Kunikida.

"Itu egois"

"Itu biasa"

"Tidak elit"

"Biasakanlah"

"Chuuya-ku tidak pernah begitu" sekarang nada suara Dazai kesal.

"Chuuya?" Kunikida berpekik heran, sedikit kaget tidak, kaget.

"Humm…" Dazai menagngguk dengan wajah sedikit di cemberutkan padanya.

Kunikida kaget mendengarnya, dia kenal betul nama itu memang tidak pernah beremu dengan orangnya namun dia tau itu siapa dari desas-desus, berusaha tenang walaupun dia sudah banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan pada Dazai. Terutama tentang hubungannya sebenarnya.

"Kau…, yahh…, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian…" Kunikida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan benar, berusaha tenang.

"Ini sudah seminggu penuh jika ku hitung-hitung" Dazai masih di ekspresi yang sama.

"Begitukah? Coba kau tanyakan saja langsung kalau begitu" hanya itu yang bisa ia lontarkan pada Dazai.

"Yahh…, terima kasih dehh" Dazai menguap dan mengucek matanya sendiri, mengantuk di jam 2 siang lebih 45 menit ini.

"Lagi pula Dazai…" Kunikida sekarang benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Chuuya yang kau maksud-"

"Tentu saja dia, tidak ada Chuuya yang lain ku kenal selain si Chibi itu" Dazai tersenyum pada rekannya, membuat Kunikida benar-benar tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

Kunikida hanya mengiyakan itu dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan sisanya yang masih menumpuk dan menunggu untuk di selesaikan satu persatu, tidak mau berkomentar atau apapun membuat Dazai heran dengan perilakunya itu. Dan Dazai sendiri berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang rajin yang berakhir dengan tertidur di depan komputer dan Atsushi datang membangunkannya dengan sangat tidak elit.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya kembali keapartemennya dengan anggurnya yang sudah tercena di perutnya, tentu dia menunggu agar minuman keras itu benar-benar sudah tercena sepenuhnya, sudah lebih dari dua jam dia duduk termenung dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja, memang sangat menyenangkan ketika Akutagawa datang menanyakan kabarnya, sekedar berbagi penat sebagai rekan kerja, Chuuya juga kaget akan perlakuan dan kata-kata Akutagawa yang tak biasanya dan melampiaskan masalahnya layaknya orang normal-atau lebih tepatnya bukan Akutagawa sendiri, mulai dari pekerjaan, kehidupan, bahkan manusia yang dia sebut Jinko itu. Padahal dia tidak minum sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Chuuya juga heran, kenapa Akutagawa sangat bersemangat dengan anak bernama lengkap 'Nakajima Atsushi' itu, entahlah dia tidak mau menerka-nerka, dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri yang harus dia selesaikan.

Kembali pada dirinya yang terhanyut dalam jalanan keramaian kota di puncak waktunya, sesekali melirik toko-toko dengan pernak-pernik atau aksesoris yang bukan seleranya di balik kaca mobilnya, padahal dia baru saja minum sebotol anggur dengan fermentasi keras, namun masih bisa berkemudi dengan baik, Chuuya seperti apa gaya hidupmu? Entahlah.

Berhenti di belakang garis saat lampu merah bersorot di palangnya, berpikir akan obrolannya dengan Akutagawa barusan, dia tidak menceritakannya keseluruhannya, melainkan beberapa yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu.

"Apa? Chuuya-san…" Akutagawa kaget, tidak terlalu di perlihatkan, tapi Chuuya tau.

"Tidak, bukan begitu…, aku hanya bertanya, apa itu salah?" Chuuya berkata menghilangkan prasangkah aneh itu dari otaknya.

"Umm…, aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan kata-kata mu itu, tapi jika kau bertanya tentang pendapatku…, kenapa seseorang memerlukan alasan untuk di cintai…?" Akutagawa berdehem sekali, mencoba mengerti perkataan barusan itu.

"Konyol,ya?" tanya Chuuya dengan dengus dan simpul miring.

"Sedikit" jawab Akutagawa singkat.

"Yahh…"

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka, gelas-gelas kaca yang mengkilat terkena pantulan dari lampu pijaryang bersinar bewarna kuning keemasan menambah kesannya sendiri, Chuuya masih sama menatap dalam cairan keunguan di gelas bening kaca, memandang pantulannya sendiri.

"Aku rasa…"

"Yang di ucapkan pacarmu itu benar" pekik Chuuya yang tak sadar mengucapkannya sendiri, entahlah dia mengatakannya. Dia mengatakan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Akutagawa padanya. Seandainya perasaan ini benar-benar bisa ia hilangkan sepenuhnya, sungguh. Ini sangat menganggu.

"Akhh! Sialan!" humpatnya kesal, lalu kembali pada setirnya saat lampu sudah bernyala hijau.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya membanting pintu mobilnya, menguncinya dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Kepalanya sekarang sedikit pusing entah itu efek alkohol atau pikirannya sendiri, menggunakan lift sebagai jalan pintas, lorong yang sepi seperti biasanya, hari-harinya yang biasanya, dia pulang untuk berlarut di dalam bar, dan sekarang tubuhnya berada di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, memandang pintunya hampa. Perlahan dengan keraguan atau apapun yang meneylimuti pikirannya dia membuka engselnya, entah mengapa…,

Dia tidak mengeharapkan Dazai ada di hadapannya sekarang, namun mengingat kalau dia berjanji akan punya waktu malam ini, sialan. Berdecih saat tau janji dan perasaan hati bisa berubah-ubah.

Pintunya masih terkunci, Chuuya menghela nafas lega ternyata Dazai belum datang ke apartemennya, syukurlah. Dia membuka pintu dan masuk dengan cepat, menguncinya lalu mematikan bel agar tidak di ganggu habis-habisan, dia perlu waktu untuk meluruskan penat dan pemikirannya sendiri, sungguh.

Melempar topi dengan jenis Porkpie itu ke lantai, jubahnya, cardigan yang tergantung dengan lengan seperempat itu, melonggarkan dasinya, menyalahkan lampu di ruang tamunya.

Tidak ada orang sama sekali di sini, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Seperti dulu. Sama. Sepi. Tapi memang beginilah harinya. Menghela nafasnya seraya berjalan ke arah sofa, duduk dengan santainya dan membuka handphone miliknya, di ambilnya rokok dengan merek kesukaannya dan menghidupkan satu di antaranya.

Semua hening, sepi. Mungkin sebuah musik dari piringan hitam bisa menemaninya malam ini, dia punya banyak di sana dengan pemutar bergaya klasik dan antik. Sudah lama juga Chuuya tidak memutarnya, menuju dengan mulut yang masih mengapit rokok, di ambilnya salah satu piringan hitam, meletakkannya di atas pemutar, dan kaget.

"Chuuya?" nada suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Chuuya tidak menoleh dengan panggilan itu, dia tau siapa itu, ternyata Dazai ada di apartemennya, ya?

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Dazai dengan nada bahagia.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat dan datar

"Wah, sudah jam 11 malam, aku ketiduran" Dazai menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Begitu…" balas Chuuya datar.

Masih tak ingin menatap Dazai, Dazai malah berjalan ke arah sofa sambil membuka obrolan ringan, "Aku sudah menjadi sesuai perkataanmu lho, aku rajin, tidak terlalu nehh. Kunikida-kun malah memarahiku juga memukuliku kau tau hahaha" membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil bergumam-gumam dengan lagu favoritnya.

Chuuya masih sibuk memilih-milih piringan hitam, sungguh dia tak menyadari Dazai berada di apartemennya padahal jelas-jelas pintu sudah terkunci, apa jangan-jangan dia memiliki kunci cadangan, atau duplikat, terkutuklah Dazai kalau begitu. Chuuya berhumpat-humpat dalam hati.

Dazai merasa di abaikan saat mengetahui Chuuya tidak menjawab omongannya, dia duduk memandang punggung Chuuya di sana lalu bertanya dengan suara yang bisa terdengar di seluruh ruangan, lebih tepatnya Dazai membangunkan lamunannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai

Chuuya tersentak, tapi tetap tak ingin menatap Dazai di sana, dia juga tidak menjawab atau memberikan reaksi apapun atas pertanyaannya itu. Lagi pula Chuuya itu memang keras kepala.

Dazai aku tak ingin bicara denganmu saat ini, mungkin itu yang ingin ia katakan, dia tidak marah dengan Dazai, tidak punya alasan yang pasti dan juga kuat, hanya di dalam benaknya, hanya sebuah keraguan saja. Ragu itu tidak salah.

"Chuuya…" tanpa sadar Chuuya mendengar suara itu sekarang sudah dekat, berada di belakangnya, Chuuya masih tak ingin menatapnya, hanya punggungnya dengan rompi dan kemeja di sana.

Chuuya berpekik saat tangan Dazai menyentuh tangan miliknya, membuatnya semakin tak ingin menatapnya, apapun itu, dia memang tidak sangat mood menatap Dazai. "Jangan abaikan aku, aku tak suka" sekarang dia mendengar suara Dazai, mulai mendingin.

Dengan hentakkan dia menghadapkan tubuh Chuuya, melihat wajahnya, Chuuya menutup matanya rapat tak ingin menatapnya, apapun itu.

"Lama sekali memilih lagunya, kalau begitu aku pu-"

Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti Chuuya malah membiarkan dirinya memeluk Dazai, membenamkan wajahnya di sana di dada bidangnya membuat Dazai sedikit kaget memandangnya, "Kau…, hei…" sekarang dia mengusap lembut auburn itu, ternyata Dazai tidak salah, dia mengira dirinya di abaikan.

"Aku kira kau marah padaku"

Chuuya juga tau Dazai akan mengatakan itu.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang kuat dia malah menjawab, "Aku kelelahan, sedikit mabuk" bohong tentu saja, pekerjaan hari ini tidak terlalu memberatkannya, lagi pula dia bisa menyetir dengan baik walaupun sudah meneguk sebotol Wine bermerek di bar langganannya.

"Oh, begitukah…" Chuuya melepas pelukan itu, saat Dazai menjawabnya dengan nada ringan berjalan menuju sofa, dan membaringkan tubuhnya mengambil sebuah bantal dan menutupi kepalanya, atau sengaja dia tak ingin menatap Dazai.

"Kau terlambat pulang karna minum di bar, begitukah Chuuya?" tanya Dazai yang berjalan menujunya, dan sekarang duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Begitulah" jawab Chuuya singkat.

"Ohh…" Dazai diam kemudian setelah menjawab singkat juga, hening menyelimuti mereka. Detik jam telah berlalu melewati mereka, pukul tengah malam kurang 30 menit. Dazai menatap Chuuya yang berbaring dengan bantal yang sengaja dia timpahkan ke kepalanya.

"Kau bisa sesak, Chuuya bodoh!" ucap Dazai berusaha menarik bantal tersebut dari Chuuya, malah di jawab ketus "Diam, kau yang bodoh!" bantal berhasil di tarik Chuuya malah membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dari terlentang menghadap langit-langit menjadi terlungkup, punggungnya menatap Dazai.

"Kau marah padaku,kan? Apa?" tanya Dazai, tentu dia bisa mengetahui itu dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak, aku kelelahan!" jawab Chuuya masih dengan posisinya.

Dazai diam setelahnya, mereka diam, hening cukup lama. Entah apa dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut, Chuuya tersentak tapi masih tak ingin menatap Dazai. "Aku sedang di mood" ucap Dazai yang membuat Chuuya memerah, dia bisa tau melihat telinga Chuuya sudah memerah, perlahan Dazai membalikkan tubuh mungil itu, menatap padanya di bawahnya, pipi ranum entah karna efek alkohol atau Dazai sendiri.

"Kau mau?" tanya Dazai, merendah.

"Entahlah…" jawab Chuuya, semakin merapatkan matanya, tindakannya bodoh, namun terlihat lucu di mata Dazai.

"Jangan begitu" jawab Dazai singkat.

"Tidak"

"Iya, atau tidak"

"Huh…, menurutmu?"

"Kau memang tidak mau jujur akan perasaanmu sendiri Chuuya"

"Apa kau pernah jujur pada persaanmu sendiri?"

"Selalu, terutama padamu"

Chuuya diam, matanya masih terpejam tak menatap Dazai, sementara Dazai sudah menatapnya sangat lekat, Chuuya memang tak ingin menatapnya malam ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chuuya masih sama dengan ekspresinya.

"Tentu"

"Lakukan sesukamu kalau begitu"

"Hmm?"

Chuuya masih tak ingin menatapnya namun bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk mendapat perhatian dari di atasnya, lalu berkata "Aku bilang lakukan sesuai keinginanmu"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku terserah padamu"

"Dasar" Dazai mendekat pada Chuuya, pada bibirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan yang awalnya sangat pelan, lembut, mata Dazai masih menatap kelopak mata yang masih setia tertutup itu, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chuuya, Dazai menark diri lalu berkata.

"Kau, matamu kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku kelelahan" terdengar malas menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kita batalkan saja"

"Boleh, tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" pertanyaan Chuuya justru membuat membuat Dazai terdiam dengan bibir menggerutu tak puas. Ngambek.

"Yahh kalau begitu…, ikuti kata-kataku anggap saja matamu tertutup" sambung Dazai tak puas.

"Ambil dasi kalau begitu"

"Itu sudah lain Chuuya, emmm…, jangan menggodaku" ucap Dazai tak senang namun menarik juga, berpekik sejenak di hatinya, 'Chuuya ingin main SxM, kah?'

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Dasar…" kembali pada Dazai yang dengan manisnya mendekat pada kekasihnya yang sudah memerah, matanya tertutup dengan intentsnya, entah mengapa mengingatkan Dazai pada putri tidur yang cantik, tentu Dazai juga sering memandang wajah Chuuya yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah mendengkur lembut, ah sialan.

"Buka mulutmu, ulurkan lidahmu" ucap Dazai pada Chuuya, mau tak mau Chuuya hanya mendengus tak senang membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan mengulurkan lidah mungilnya pada Dazai, Dazai tersenyum memandangnya.

Perlahan mulut satu lagi itu dengan senang hati memanjakkan lidah di bawahnya, menariknya dengan giginya lembut, menghisapnya seraya beradu geraman dan erangan di sana, Chuuya ikut seta masih dengan matanya yang tak ingin ia tampakkan pada Dazai, Dazai dengan puasnya dengan nafsunya melahap lidah tersebut, membuat suara kecupan dan tegukan di ruangan itu sebagai pengganti musik dari piringan hitam yang tak jadi di mainkan.

Dari lidahnya dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Chuuya, mengabsen deretan giginya dengan sangat panas, membuat Chuuya bergumam juga, lengannya yang sengaja ia rekatkan pada pundak Dazai sebagai acuan kontrolnya. Masih dengan suara kecupan yang panas dengan lenguhan yang menjadi pula, mengabsen langit-langit mulut mungil itu, menumpahkan saliva dari mulutnya ke mulut satunya, bertukar.

Chuuya memeras kemeja Dazai, kehabisan nafas. Dazai mengerti dan melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap Chuuya dengan mulut mengkilat lembab akan saliva milik Dazai sendiri, Dazai masih merasakan sekitar mulut Chuuya menciumi bibirnya pelan, menjilati sekitar bibirnya dengan lidah nakalnya yang serakah. Menatap Chuuya kembali yang masih tak ingin menatapnya, tapi dia bisa melihat mulut mungil itu berusaha mencakup oksigen saat tautan di lepaskan.

Dazai turun, dari mulut mungil yang selalu memberikan simpul khasnya sendiri ke leher jenjang dengan lapis kulit sawo matang, masih dengan harum yang sangat ia ingat di memori otaknya, bau khas Nakahara Chuuya, mendengus sebentar, melepas choker penutup itu, di lihatnya beberapa tanda penjelajahan yang masih menempel di sana, apa salahnya membuat lagi, bukan?

Dazai menciumi leher Chuuya, membuat Chuuya menggeram dan mendesah saat tau lidah yang arogan itu bersenang-senang di atas leher jenjangnya, Chuuya menggerang seperti biasanya saat mereka melakukan ini, tidak berubah sama sekali, pikir Dazai.

Melengkungkan tubuhnya, menampakkan leher untuk di ekspos oleh mulut Dazai sendiri, Chuuya menahan jeritannya dengan menggigit bawah bibirnya sendiri, sementara Dazai masih sibuk memberi tanda di sana dan sini.

"Ku kira, kau tidak menginginkannya"

"Ti—ahnn ahh.., Aku tidak bilang begi—mmnnh, Daz- ah ahh…" berusaha menjawab yang dia tau kalau dia hanya bisa membuat suara-suara demikian, sial.

Tertawa rendah dengan mulut yang masih berada di sekitar sana, perlahan dia menatap Chuuya yang berada di bawahnya. Menautkan lagi bibir tipisnya di sana membiarkan dirinya bersenang-senang, dengan bibir bertautan Dazai membuka satu persatu kancing rompi dan setelahnya kancing kemeja putihnya, Chuuya membuka mulutnya menyerang lidah Dazai dengan lidahnya tangannya juga melakukan hal yang sama, berpindah kedepan dada milik Dazai, membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian itu dan bergumam dengan suara erotis.

Mereka sama-sama merabah mulus dada masing masing, Dazai yang sesekali mencubit tonjolan milik Chuuya membuatnya menggeram tak senang, Dazai tau tapi masih sibuk melakukannya, Chuuya masih merasakan dada bidang di sana yang setia dari dulu di lilit perban putih, Chuuya juga tau ada banyak luka di sana-sini, dia pernah melihatnya sekali.

Perlahan tautan itu dia lepaskan dan menuju pada dada bidang tanpa penjagaan di abawahnya, menjilatinya, menggigitnya, memberi tanda sampai dia benar-benar puas, jika dia memang benar-benar bisa puas. Chuuya semakin menjadi-jadi, menutup mulutnya, memeras kepala Dazai dengan lenguhannya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan, perlahan dia merasakan kehangatan di satu nipple miliknya sementara yang lainnya di mainkan dengan leluasa, "AKHH AHN…, Daz—ahh ahnn…, apa ya- ahh ahn tungg—uhh, ah ahhh! Akh! Sia- ahnnn" masih dengan suara yang sama saat terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini, di kamar mandi.

Dia masih tak ingin menatap ke arah Dazai, meraba sesuai instingnya, dari atas ke bawah, hingga dia tak sengaja membuat Dazai melenguh dan mengerang saat tau tangan Chuuya meraba daerah sensitifnya yang sudah mulai memanas di sana,

"Kau…, hati-hati!" ucap Dazai melepaskan tautan itu dari Chuuya menatapnya, dengan keringat di pelipisnya dan aneh sedikit marah.

"Aku tidak tau…" Chuuya membuang pandangannya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, dan tentu saja dengan mata yang masih setia tertutup di sana.

"Buka matamu kalau begitu"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras, Chuuya?"

"Apa itu ma-masalah? Lanjutkan saja kalau kau mau" Chuuya kesal, membalikkan tubuhnya, masih tak ingin menatap Dazai, Dazai malah membalikkan tubuh Chuuya ke posisi semula, masih ingin menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu…, aku ingin kau menatapku"

"…" Chuuya diam tidak menajwab. Berusaha bersuara namun dia tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan dengan cepat membuka celananya yang dia sendiri ingin marah pada Dazai di atasnya, "Apa yang-"

Tersentak dengan sebuah jari yang entah mengapa bisa masuk ke dalam dirinya dengan mudahnya, padahal dia yakin Dazai belum melakukan sebelumnya, tidak langsung demikian dia memasukkan jarinya, tentu ini di luar tindakkannya sebelumnya.

"AKHH AHN NGG- ahh- ahh-" masih menjerit dengan tindakan Dazai, yang perlahan mendorong jari itu semakin masuk kedalam diri Chuuya, menekan pada spot yang sangat tau di mana letak kelemahan miliknya.

"Tatap aku…"

"Aku- ah– tid- uhh ahnn—, pela—ahh! tunggu-tung ahh akhh.. Daz—ah, zaii" masih bersuara dengan lenguhan erotis miliknya, yang membuat Dazai menambahkan satu jari pada Chuuya, dia tau seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini, dia seperti menyiksanya. Tapi lihatlah Chuuya yang sudah menggila di bawahnya ini, bahkan dia tidak bisa bicara dengan normal.

"Aku—ahn- aku akhh ahh ngahh mmnh tungg- ahh ahhk , Daz-"

Tangan Dazai masih dengan leluasanya melakukan pekerjaan miliknya, membuat Chuuya tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, Dazai menuntut dan Chuuya tak ingin. Dia memang tak menginginkan malam ini seperti ini, sudah di bilang dia perlu waktu untuk meluruskan pikirannya, bukan bermalam panas di atas sofa.

"Henti- Daz- ahhn…, ber- ber- ahh ahh HENTIKAN!" teriak Chuuya yang masih di sertai suara erotisnya, Dazai menatapnya yang berteriak itu.

Jarinya masih di dalam liang milik Chuuya yang kembali sempit itu, yang jarinya sangat di apit oleh dindingnya, mencerna jeritan itu, "Apa?" tanya Dazai

"Henti….kan…, sudah" ucap Chuuya, sekarang menatap mata coklat kemerahan itu, dengan bulir air mata di sisinya, kesakitan? Diam sejenak memandangnya yang di bawah ini.

Hening sebentar.

"Hentika…nn..!" ucap Chuuya masih samar namun sungguh jelas.

Dazai mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana, Chuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Perlahan Dazai mendekat ke arah Chuuya memeluknya dengan hangat dan berbisik, "Maaf, aku kasar…, kau tidak usah ragu padaku kalau kau tak ingin Chuuya…" ucap Dazai gema dan parau, di tatapnya Chuuya yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Dazai menghapus sisa air mata itu dari sudut matanya, mengusap pelan pipinya yang sembab akan keringat atau air mata, mengecup pelan kelopak matanya dengan lembut.

"Kau mau ku antar ke kamar?" tanya Dazai dengan senyum.

"Tidak!" bantah Chuuya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin sendiri malam ini…" ucapnya datar suaranya agak lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dazai agak kaget.

"Boleh aku minta kau tidak bermalam di sini?"

Dazai diam mencerna kata-kata itu, memandangnya keheranan satu-satunya yang dapat ia lontarkan hanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah, Dazai" sekarang mata azure itu menatapnya sesuai permintaan Dazai, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Seperti meminta, memohon atau apapun itu. Tatapan yang Dazai sendiri tak pernah dia lihat wajah Chuuya seperti itu.

Hening menyelimuti sekitar mereka, berganti dari detik ke menit, perlahan Dazai mendekat pada Chuuya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya seraya berkata, "Baik, kalau itu mau mu" masih menatap mata yang tertutup itu, Dazai kembali mengenakan celana milik Chuuya pada kaki jenjangnya yang tadinya sudah separuh di kakinya, merapikannya sedia kala.

Mengangkat dirinya dari Chuuya, berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel golden-brown yang setia di pakainya. Chuuya menatap punggung sofa sekarang, menekuk tubuhnya memeluk dirinya hangat. Entah mengapa sebuah kain dengan lembutnya menyelimuti tubuhnya, itu dari Dazai yang sudah rapi akan pakaiannya. Chuuya masih tak ingin menatapnya. Entah mengapa dia berbuat demikian.

"Chuuya" Dazai berdiri memandangnya, dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Tangan penuh perban itu dengan lembutnya mengusap kepala denagn reven senja itu, hangat, lembut seperti Dazai yang biasanya pada Chuuya, lalu berkata dengan sangat dalam di nada bicaranya, membuat Chuuya kaget namun masih diam dengan posisinya, masih tak ingin menatapnya.

"Aku pergi, apa pagi ini aku boleh ke mari?" tanya Dazai masih ringan

"Tidak, mungkin 3 hari kedepannya…" ucap Chuuya, suaranya kecil namun Dazai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka, Dazai diam dengan jawaban tersebut, mengehela nafas agak panjang dan berkata, "Begitu? Baiklah…"

"Oyasumi…" ucap Dazai, perlahan langkah kakinya menjauh dari Chuuya, yang dia bisa mendengarnya, dan sebuah derit pintu terbuka, kemudian tertutup.

Menyisakan Chuuya dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dengan perkataannya sendiri, dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Kemudian bergumam, "Apa aku minta Dazai sekali lagi pergi dari sisiku?"

Chuuya menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut hangat itu, sungguh ini seperti kejadian dulu, saat Chuuya menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya.

Demi apa? Demi Dazai sendiri, tentunya.

Siapa juga yang tega melihatnya meringuk seperti itu, dan itu juga jalan keluarnya hanya itu.

Sekarang dia menyuruhnya untuk pergi lagi, apa lama? Dia mengucapkan tiga hari bukan? Bukannya Chuuya meminta untuk Dazai tak pernah pergi lagi dari sisinya? Terlalu egois. Dirinya terlalu egois. Dia sadar.

Seandainya dia sanggup untuk bertanya, yang terkadang sebuah permasalahan takkan selesai jika hanya di pendam saja. Tapi apa salahnya? Dia juga lelah dan dia perlu isthirahat. Dan keraguan di benak dan di hati itu memang selalu ada. Semua orang memilikinya. Semua…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 **When people not being comfort with you… than you must stay away for while or talk about it… JUST THAT!** :'''''''') /gak paham

Hahaha :''v so here it is…, gak sampe anu tapi anu yaa hmmmz ( ; _ ; ) itung-itung apalah gitu sebelum puasa huhu lrt :''v Thank youu minna, you enjoy this shit? You're rock! Yeahhh! Banyak yang protes karna gantungan di chap.1 /minta di tabok luu muehehe sepertinya lebih gantungan di sini lagi ( ; w : ) melaratlahh kaliaann / luu juga kann?

Untuk temanku yang sangat anu- uhumm baik, terima kasih smutnya, lain kali berikanlah baddas indonesia Soukoku,ya yaa! Aku menuntuttt! Dan selamat ulang tahun betewe~ **Schwarzer** -san ….! Eh, kemungkinan next chapter adalah chapter terakhirnya? Penasaran? penasaran? Sama saya jugaa :''v semakin gaje saja fanfic ini, seluruhnya…, semuanya…, bakar-bakar! /tabokk

Salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di perbaiki dari naskah sebelumnya karna mengandung banyak typo berlebihan, tolong tinggalkan pesan atau review jika menemukan typo lagi, Onegaishimasu!)**_

 _ **(The bgm was= "Zedd ft. Foxes – Clarity" / I am hurt's :'v )**_


	3. Young and Fragile, We Were

**Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 _ **(sequel dari Tinggal-lah Sebentar)**_

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M+

 **Warning:**

Gaje asurd, Typo merajalela, AU/AR/AT, Sho-ai Sei-ai tentu saja, ADA LEMONNYA!, SLASH of LOVE, OOC kewajiban, Mature Content of course, Modern Life of Adult, R18 pardon me than perhaps falls to R21 (?), Hard, MENGANDUNG YAOI BERLEBIHAN MUNGKIN ADA UNSUR BDSM DAN JENISNYA, dll warning gak jelasnya, maka jangan di baca kecuali orang orang bhejat dan para hardcore of Soukoku :''v / berisikk

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertemuan itu, semuanya semakin jelas akan rasa cinta milik mereka masing-masing, namun di lain sisi Chuuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apa benar dia di cintai atau tidak? (Sequel dari **'Tinggal-lah Sebentar'** ) ( **Mature expilicit** , KIDS STAY OUT) (hadn't words in sumarry :') )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Romance, Tragedy, Mature-of-shit, Sequel-fanfiction, Indonesia, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Setelah sekian lamanya tidak menulis fanfic ini saya hampir kehabisan ide untuk kesuluruhan ceritanya…, sudah baca warning? karna yang satu ini akan terasa berbeda dari beberapa chapter sebelumnya bahkan awal ceritanya… jadi persiapkan mental dan fisik yang sehat, bagi anak kecil you must OUT /shut the fuck up please. mencoba-coba seperti 'modren life adult' ternyata susah…, just Enjoy :'3 )**_

* * *

 **Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 _(jika belum membaca 'Tinggal-lah Sebentar' harap di baca)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **4 tahun lalu**_

 _Sebuah komedi di kehidupan adalah sebuah hiburan di tengah malam tanpa titik cahaya yang indah, bagi sebagian orang, lebih tepatnya mereka yang hampa dan kesepian. Sebuah drama tak berarti tanpa pemain yang terampil. Sebuah lagu akan terdengar hampa jika tidak di nikmati sepenuh hati, sebuah puisi dan cerita takkan menjadi indah tanpa sebuah pemikiran yang luas, dan begitulah seterusnya._

 _Kasih sayang bisa menjadi titik buta dalam arti yang cukup luas. Kasih sayang bisa ada tanpa alasan yang pasti, layaknya alkisah seorang iblis yang bisa jatuh pada pelukan hangat malaikat lembut, dan malaikat yang bisa jatuh pada bisikan iblis nan sendu, penggambaran seperti kau mengharapkan sebuah surga namun neraka menantimu, kau mengharapkan sebuah neraka namun surga menantimu, kau kesepian dan kau tau itu._

 _Semua menjadi indah saat sebuah tangan terulur lembut di hadapanmu yang hampa itu._

 _Malam di waktunya yang memuncak dengan dinginnya udara di pertengahan musim penghujanan, namun dinginnya udara tersebut tidak di rasakan kubu insan ini yang tengah membuat sebuah kisah romantika-gelap. Dengan lembutnya sang pemberi kasih sayang membekap tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dalam pelukan hangat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak satunya. Nafasnya lembut nan hangat, layaknya penghangat udara. Bahkan lebih hangat._

 _"Maafkan aku…" ucap Dazai, suaranya terdengar parau._

 _Chuuya kehabisan nafas, dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan hangat itu, membiarkan tubuhnya di hujani rasa hangat yang di berikan Osamu khusus untuknya. Mereka duduk, dengan Chuuya yang menindihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan Dazai. Kakinya memeluk raga pria yang lebih tinggi itu darinya._

 _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu…" ucap Chuuya dalam suaranya yang pelan, namun bisa di dengar jelas._

 _Dazai diam, tidak menjawab. Chuuya kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Dazai, meraba punggungnya yang masih setia mengenakan kemeja putihnya walaupun bentuknya sudah acak-acakkan. Sementara Dazai dengan lembutnya menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Chuuya, meraba tubuh eloknya membuat Chuuya meremas kemeja Dazai semakin kuat._

 _"Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Dazai yang membuat Chuuya sedikit terbelalak, namun dia masih diam dalam posisinya. Tangan mungilnya meremas kemeja putih itu._

 _"Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Chuuya lalu menatap Dazai. Pipinya dan bibirnya masih meranum._

 _"Jangan takut, iya tentu saja" Dazai mengusap wajah yang sembab itu karna keringat dan sangat lengket, namun masih lembut._

 _Chuuya memerah dan Dazai tau itu, dengan pelannya Dazai membopong tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, dalam keterampilannya. Chuuya masih setia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Dazai satunya meremas kepalanya, dia merasakan harum rambut itu. Mata indah azure itu hanya menurut, tertutup yang dia bisa merasakan kalau sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar tidur._

 _Entah mengapa, tubuh Chuuya sangat terasa ringan. Sungguh ringan, seperti mengangkat anak-anak malahan. Mereka sampai, mereka masih membekap satu lainnya._

 _Dazai duduk dengan Chuuya yang sengaja dia buat masih menindihnya, mereka bertatapan dengan hangatnya di kamar minim cahaya, rumah Chuuya memang selalu redup cahaya dia tidak suka silau._

 _"Kau percaya padaku, nee Chuuya?" tanya Dazai. Menatap wajah Chuuya dengan lekat mau tak mau membuat Chuuya harus menatapnya juga._

 _"A-a-aku…, a-a…, apa akan terasa sakit?" tanyanya dengan semu merah, memandang ke bawah, tubuhnya gemetar dan Dazai sangat tau. Dazai tersenyum, membelai lembut pipinya itu._

 _"Kenapa kau tanya demikian?" tanya Dazai, membuat wajah Chuuya semakin meranum parah._

 _"Kau akan tau Chuuya" sekarang tangan Dazai melepas kemeja miliknya, Chuuya menatapnya dengan setianya, dan tangan Dazai melepas kemeja milik Chuuya, mereka sama sekarang bertelanjang dada, mengekspos tubuh mereka yang sempurna. Chuuya memperhatikan dada bidang Dazai yang terlilit perban itu, Chuuya merabanya lembut, pastinya masih ada beberapa luka, yang sejujurnya dia tak tau di mana._

 _Di umur yang masih terlalu muda mereka melakukan hal demikian. Chuuya berumur 18 tahun dan dengan Dazai 19 tahun, masih terlalu rapuh untuk mengerti kalau dunia ini sangat luas. Mereka tidak peduli. Lagi pula masih banyak anak lainnya yang lebih parah di luar sana, mereka sudah mengenal lebih lama, apa salahnya?_

 _Perlahan bibir tipis itu merasakan bibir satunya dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang semakin ranum. Chuuya yang selalu indah dengan bibir mungilnya tanpa pelembab atau apapun, Dazai tau karna dia yang merasakannya sendiri._

 _Chuuya melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Dazai, mendominasi ciuman yang sangat panas itu, Dazai dengan kelihaiannya memanjakan mulut satunya dengan lidah miliknya, Chuuya membiarkannya sesuka hatinya. Chuuya membuka mulutnya Dazai menyelinap masuk dengan cepatnya, saliva menetes dan mereka tak peduli dengan itu. Perlahan benda kenyal itu mengabsen setiap deret giginya, Chuuya semakin memberikan spot tanpa kata-kata, hanya gerak tubuhnya yang meminta lebih dan Dazai tau itu._

 _Mereka melepas tautan mulut mereka, dan dengan agresifnya sang pemberi menyerang tenguk mulusnya yang sebelumnya sudah di jamah di jam-jam sebelumnya. Chuuya melengkungkan tubuhnya, mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas, membiarkan Dazai dengan instingnya mencicipi tenguk itu. Chuuya menggeram saat deretan gigi kembali memberikan tanda, "Akh…, haa—nnhh!" dengan bulir air mata yang terhias di ekor matanya._

 _Dari tenguk dia mencicipi rasa kulit sawo mulus itu, lidahnya menurun dengan tanda salivanya yang ia tinggalkan, lalu dia kembali menautkan mulut nakalnya itu di salah satu tonjolan dada Chuuya bewarna merah muda yang menggoda insting singanya untuk kembali memangsanya, Chuuya kembali menjerit layaknya di jam-jam sebelumnya, memeras rambut Dazai semakin erat, semakin kasar. Dazai membiarkannya. "Akkkhhh…, pel—hnnh! Pela—hhn akhh! Daz—da-ahhn!" Chuuya kembali berseru._

 _Dazai melepas mulutnya dari sana, menatap Chuuya yang sedikit kesakitan itu. "Maaf, kau kesakitan?" tanya Dazai yang membuat Chuuya kesal._

 _"Tentu saja!" teriaknya tak senang._

 _Dazai tertawa rendah, Chuuya semakin memerah dengan tangan Dazai yang sudah sigap membuka celana hitam pendek tidurnya. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Chuuya di sertai teriakan tak senang akan tindakan Osamu._

 _"Tenanglah Chuuya, tenanglah..." Dazai menatapnya, meyakinkannya. Chuuya semakin bersemu merah dan Chuuya kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Dazai dengan wajah cemberutnya. Dazai berhasil membuka celana pendek itu, Chuuya bergetar, antara takut atau penasaran dan Dazai tau._

 _Tepat di telinganya Dazai berbisik, "Jangan takut, tidak apa Chuuya…" menggema di pikirannya, dia berusaha mencerna deretan kata itu._

 _"Ta..tap-"_

 _"Kau ingin berakhir sekarang?" tanya Dazai yang membuat Chuuya menatapnya._

 _Tatapan yang sedikit aneh namun masih manis, dia takut, namun penasaran ingin mencoba, namun malu._

 _Dazai tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku perlu persetujuan darimu, Chuuya ku sayang?"_

 _"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Bukannya kau sudah seenaknya menyumbuku di sofa tadi!" teriak Chuuya masih setia dengan pipi ranum parahnya._

 _"Bukannya Chuuya yang ingin juga? Hmmm" kembali Dazai menggodanya._

 _"Dazai bangsatt! Kau-"_

 _Dazai diam dengan senyuman, yang membuat Chuuya diam dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia merasa di permainkan, tidak demikian. Dia malu, dia takut, namun ingin tau._

 _"Aku…" tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya Chuuya malah membenamkan wajahnya kembali pada pundak Dazai. Melingkarkan kembali lengannya pada pundak Dazai, dan Dazai tau itu adalah persetujuanya._

 _"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku" ucap Dazai berbisik pada telinga yang sudah merah itu. Chuuya hanya mengangguk._

 _Sekarang bagian bawah Chuuya sudah terekspos sempurna, Dazai dengan lembutnya meraba bagian belakangnya yang mulus itu, Chuuya semakin meremas kemeja Dazai. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergumam. Dazai masih dengan tangannya yang ramping menikmati kulit mulus itu._

 _Dan dalam satu hentakan tak terkira, Dazai memasukan satu jarinya pada liang milik Chuuya, Chuuya tersentak dan kembali mendesah dan dia tak bisa menahannya._

 _"Dazz—ahh! Akhhh ha…" serunya saat satu jari itu lebih tepatnya jari telunjuknya mendorong di sana._

 _"Sempit…" pekik Dazai. Chuuya membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Dazai, melakukan apapun untuk melawan rasa sakit nan nikmat itu di bagian bawah dan tubuhnya. Kakinya memeluk erat tubuh Dazai, semakin erat._

 _Jari itu di dorong lebih dalam, namun sayang dinding mengapitnya erat, Dazai menambahkan satu jari lagi yang lebih tepatnya jari tengah miliknya ke dalam sana. Chuuya menjerit, menggeliat tak nyaman dan Dazai kembali menenangkannya._

 _"Sakiittt…" jeritnya parau di sertai bulir air dari matanya saat merasakan dua jari itu mencari titik yang tepat._

 _Dazai dengan lembutnya menenangkan Chuuya yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih hatinya itu. Dazai berputar-puat, sedikit bingung, dia merasakan kalau milik Chuuya sudah basah seutuhnya, menegang dan menggantung di udara, Dazai menatapnya sekilas, menaikan sedikit alisnya dan tersenyum, mungkin karna itu juga Chuuya kesakitan._

 _"Maaf Chuuya, ini juga pertama kalinya untukku" ucap Dazai tanpa aba-aba menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam liang Chuuya, Chuuya kembali menjerit dan menggeliat dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh untuk keberapa kalinya. Dazai memperhatikannya, menenangkannya, apapun itu agar membuatnya nyaman._

 _"Daz- haa… sakittt…, sakit Dazai…, haa… hentikan…" ucapnya parau, tatapannya sayu dan Dazai hanya tersenyum._

 _"Tenanglah Chuuya, percaya padaku…" dan kembali Chuuya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak milik Dazai._

 _Dazai pun memulai pekerjaan tangannya yang sejujurnya dia juga sudah memuncak. Perlahan, jarinya melakukan gerakan memutar, mencari titik tertentu di dalam sana, desahan Chuuya terdengar jelas di telinga Dazai, membuatnya semakin panas mencari titik spot itu. Bahkan lebih gila dari jam-jam sebelumnya. Ketiga jari itu digerakan keluar-masuk di tempat dan berputar putar mencari titiknya, Chuuya tak henti-hentinya menjeritkan namanya dengan erangannya yang tak tertahankan, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini. Bermenit-menit terlewat, hingga…_

 _"NNNGAHH! AHHN! Daz—di.. akkhh… nnhh sann—ahh-nahh… nnhh nnyahhh~ hnn…" ucap Chuuya dengan desahannya yang sekarang tak tertahankan._

 _Dazai tersenyum, mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dengan pelan, Chuuya sepenuhnya kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya, pasrah dan menyerahkannya pada Dazai._

 _Dan perlahan Dazai membuka sendiri celana miliknya, hanya sekedar membuka relsleting miliknya. Mengeluarkan benda yang tak sabar untuk memasuki tubuh Chuuya, yang tak sabar untuk merasakan nikmatnya juga, Chuuya menarik dirinya dari pundak Dazai, menatap bagian bawah Dazai, dan matanya terbelalak menatapnya._

 _"Kenapa Chuuya?" tanya Dazai heran dengan wajah yang ranum parah itu di sertai matanya yang menatap gusar benda milik Dazai._

 _"B-be-bes..." tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menatap Dazai. Dazai menepihkan auburn yang sudah basah karna keringat itu. "Tak apa…, tenanglah Chuuyaku…, tenang…" ucapnya lalu mengecup pelan kelopak mata Chuuya._

 _Perlahan Dazai menyuruh Chuuya mengangkat sedikit dirinya dari posisinya, Chuuya hanya memperhatikan dan hanya menurut, Dazai melihatnya yang tak sabaran itu. Tangan kiri Dazai memegang pinggulnya dan tangan kanannya memegang sendiri ereksinya, Chuuya mencengkram erat pundak Dazai, menggigit bawah bibirnya, memperhatikan sang seme dengan pekerjaannya._

 _Tubuhnya tersentak, kepalanya dia hentakkan ke belakang, mengerang saat ujung benda itu masuk ke dalamnya, untuk membuka intim keperjakaannya pertama kalinya, dia merasakan rasa sakit namun nyaman._

 _"Akkh! AHHN!" jeritnya dan mencengkram pundak Dazai dengan agresifnya._

 _Dazai dengan lihainya yang sekarang kedua tangannya memegang pinggul milik Chuuya dan dalam satu hentakan dia menanamkan dirinya pada Chuuya, dan Chuuya menjerit dengan bulir air mata yang sekarang sudah mengalir, dia mendesah kasar saat seluruh milik Dazai berada di dalamnya, "Akhh…, pel—ahhnn! Akkh arrggh… ahh Daz—sak—sakittt…" teriaknya dan dalam nada terakhirnya dia terisak parau. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak jakung itu, kakinya memeluk sang pemilik raga._

 _Dazai membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chuuya, membiarkan dirinya beradaptasi pada dinding hangat nan nyaman dan sempit itu, tapi tak yakin akan sempit lagi dari sekarang. "Nnnhh… Chuu…" sedikit berpekik erotis dan menarik tubuh Chuuya kedalam dekapannya dan mereka hanyut dalam tautan tubuh mereka._

 _Chuuya merasakan setiap kehidupan Dazai. Mulai dari deru nafasnya, sedikit kacau namun nyaman, aliran darahnya dengan detak jantung yang berdekup membuatnya nyaman, bahkan miliknya yang berdenyut dan hidup dalam dirinya, memanas, membuatnya masih menggeliat merasakan rasa nyaman aneh itu, tepat di titik yang ia jeritkan, Dazai membenamkannya di sana. Dazai juga merasakan setiap tubuh milik Chuuya, merasakan dirinya yang di apit dengan hangat pada Chuuya, membuatnya tak ingin melepasnya dari sana. Mereka hanyut dalam tautan cinta mereka, yang mungkin akan berlanjut sampai pagi._

 _Dazai menatap Chuuya yang sekarang matanya yang biru bening itu yang sudah penuh akan kabut gairah di mata indahnya, Dazai mengecup pelan bibirnya lalu berkata, "Aku mulai…" ucapnya. Chuuya membenamkan wajah Dazai pada dada bidangnya, meremas kepala dengan rambut lebat coklat itu._

 _Tangan Dazai berpindah dari pinggul ke bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya, meraba sebentar bagian sana, Chuuya tak sabaran malahan dia memintanya Dazai untuk mulai dari gerak tubuhnya, menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya membuat Dazai berdengus dan menuruti si mungil ini. Dalam ritme yang normal dia menghentakkan miliknya pada Chuuya, Chuuya mendongkak merasakan rasa aneh nan nikmat itu menjalar di setiap tubuhnya, namun nyaman membuatnya meminta lagi dan lebih._

 _Masih membenamkan wajah Dazai pada dadanya, "Chuuya, aku bisa sesak" ucap Dazai di ikuti kekehan kecilnya._

 _"Nnnh… memangnyahh aku..., hnn ped—akhh ahnn—lihh…, ahhh hhnn" berusaha menjawab dengan kata normal namun di sertai desahan._

 _Dazai menyuruhnya untuk menahan itu dalam pundaknya, menyuruhnya menahan rasa itu dengan mencengkram apapun, membiarkan Chuuya mencakar-cakar kemejanya menarik rambutnya apapun itu, sementara Dazai masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _Dazai kembali menghentakkan miliknya, dan Chuuya menikmati permainan ini. Dari ritme yang lembut menjadi lebih ganas. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan demikian, mereka kacau namun akan saatnya Dazai akan memperbaikinya lebih baik. Menghetakkan miliknya pada Chuuya lagi dan lagi, suara desahan memenuhi setiap kamar. Chuuya mendominasi sedikt dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan ikut menghentak dengan ritme yang kasar. Ketika beberapa tetes darah merembes juga dari intimnya, Dazai hanya memijitkan matanya, berkedip beberapa kali._

 _"Daz—daz-dazai…, Dazai…, Dazai.. ahh ahhkkhh! Hhhnnhh-haaa! Hwaaa hannhh" serunya seraya memeras kemeja Dazai, menjeritkan namanya berulang-ulang yang sekarang ia tak tau seperti apa nada suaranya. Dia kehilangan kontrolnya._

 _Mereka bertaut cinta di puncak malam hingga batas limitnya, Dazai mengeluarkannya tepat di titik milik Chuuya membuatnya mendesah kasar. "Akkhh…, Chuu—ya.. hnnhh…" dia berhenti sejenak, namun masih bergerak._

 _Mata Chuuya terbelalak di sertai bulir air yang menjatuh, membasahi pipinya. "Akhh! Daz—ahh! Ahh! Haa…, sa…,sakk—ahhnn!" jeritnya saat cairan panas itu mengaliri dirinya, merasakan cairan sperma itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Dazai, kehabisan nafas. Dazai berusaha menahan suaranya namun dia ikut mendesah dan di akhiri dengan kecupan panas mereka._

 _"Nnnhh Chuu…, aku mencintaimu…" ucap Dazai dengan matanya yang perlahan tertutup dan mengecup pelan bibir mungil milik Chuuya._

 _Chuuya masih setia menatapnya, dia tersenyum, dan perlahan Dazai membuka matanya._

 _"Dazai…" panggilnya._

 _Dazai memperhatikannya._

 _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi…" ucap Chuuya semakin merapatkan dirinya pada raga Dazai._

 _Dazai diam memperhatikan dirinya, menatap dalam matanya yang terpapar sangat ingin sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya._

 _"Kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, dari apa?" tanya Chuuya semakin parau, kakinya semakin ia lingkarkan rapat pada Dazai. Dazai sedikit heran dengan Chuuya, semua tindakannya._

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai._

 _"Tentu saja…, kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanya Chuuya._

 _Dazai diam masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chuuya, dia malah membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Chuuya. Lengan perbannya memeluk raga itu namun semakin dalam, semakin hangat, tak ingin melepasnya, bahkan tautan tubuh mereka belum mereka lepaskan. Mereka membelai tubuh masing-masing dalam dekapan hangat._

 _"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya. Chuuya diam mendengarkannya._

 _"Aku tak tau…, aku…" Chuuya masih setia mendengarkan._

 _"Aku hanya mencintaimu…" ucap Dazai yang sekarang menatap mata itu._

 _Chuuya masih diam menatapnya, tak menjawabnya. Tangan mungilnya semakin memeras erat kemeja yang di gunakan Dazai._

 _"Kalau begitu…" sekarang Chuuya kembali memeluk tubuh itu._

 _"Tinggal-lah untukku…, selamanya…" sambungnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Dazai, mencium pundak hangat itu. Dazai juga sama, melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terhanyut, melanjutkan sampai pagi. Tidak, sampai mereka puas, walaupun mereka kacau awalnya, pada akhirnya mereka bisa menuntunnya, keseluruhannya._

 _Sekarang dia hanya menerima kenyataan. Menerima sebuah kasih sayang tanpa alasan ini, namun dia di cintai sepenuhnya oleh Dazai. Dia percaya dari lubuk hatinya. Membiarkan dirinya di mainkan drama percintaan-gelap ini. Entah kapan harus berakhir, dia juga tidak tau._

 _Kata 'Cinta' adalah sebuah 'Kepercayaan', Chuuya percaya pada Dazai sekaligus mencintainya, begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Namun jika 'Dunia' berkata lain, dan 'Tuhan' juga. Tidak ada yang tau pasti._

* * *

 **Chap. 3 Young and Fragile, We Were.**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata perlahan terbuka dengan lembutnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat, langit-langit ruangan dengan kipas angin yang berputar-putar dari malam sampai pagi. Pagi, pukul 7 lewat 18 menit, dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Bermimpi tentang hal aneh di pikirannya.

Tidak, bukan pikiran aneh, namun masa lalunya, kenangannya.

Dia ingat dia pernah bertanya apa yang di pikirkannya akhir-akhir ini dulu pada Dazai saat pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal romantis-erotis, juga di malam pertama kalinya Dazai menyatakan cintanya. "Sialan…" gumamnya lalu memerengkan sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman saat berbaring di atas sofa.

Menjadi melankolis itu menjijikan memang, namun hidup memang semuanya di dasari dari hal-hal melankolis. Dia berdecih, dia kesal tidak kesal, sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi itu, mengumpulkan sedikit kesadaran di kepalanya, memandang sekitarnya. Masih belum sadar seutuhnya.

Burung-burung dengan suara merdunya berderu di tambah suara metropolitan yang tak berhenti-hentinya beraktifitas. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang handphonenya, satu pesan masuk di akun mailnya.

Dia mengambilnya, membuka pola sandi handphonenya, membaca pesan tersebut.

Dia menghela nafasnya. Sangat berat untuk berkata-kata sekarang, terutama dengan sifatnya yang tak mau jujur.

 _'Makarel_

 _Sel pagi Chuuya~ bangunlah…, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku mau minta maaf soal tadi malam, aku kasar. Maafkan aku… huhu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan itu…, Chuu~ maaf~ :''_

 _Eh, aku akan rajin mulai sekarang! YOSH! Semangat~_

 _Dan satu lagi…, kapan aku bisa menemuimu? Kau perlu waktu untuk sendiri, kan? Aku akan mendengarkan, aku akan siap. Kapanpun…_

Matanya sedikit terbuka saat membaca pesan terakhir.

 _Aku mencintaimu, selalu~ ^^_

Dan dia diam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tubuhnya masih berdiri menerawang pesan itu. Hingga tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan handphonenya, tidak membalas pesannya.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersikan diri untuk memulai aktifitasnya, dan kembali menjalani harinya dan menuliskannya di sejarah kehidupannya, masih tidak membalas pesan tersebut, yang sekarang dirinya hanya fokus pada kehidupan di hadapannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya cemberut memantau layar ponselnya, menunggu sekitar 5 menit lebih yang dia bisa menghitung lamanya, namun belum mendapat balasan dari sana. Dia menguap seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Chuuya…" gumamnya sambil menopang dagunya. Yang jujur saja dia hampir tidak tidur semalaman karna berpikir terus-menerus tentang tingkah Chuuya yang membuatnya kabut.

Suara derit pintu terbuka saat Dazai hampir melamun dan jatuh dalam pikirannya, dan sapaan dari juniornya -sebutnya begitu- "Oha…youu!? DAZAI-SAN!?" awalnya nada sapaan biasa namun pada akhirnya dia kaget dengan pemandangannya. Tentu saja ini pemandangan sangat -hampir dikatakan- langkah baginya.

"Ohayou Atsushi-kun" ucapnya melambai pelan seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Da-da-dazai-san, bukan?" Atsushi bertanya aneh, mulai mendekat dengan kecerugiaan di kepalanya.

"Hanya ada satu di dunia" ucap Dazai dengan senyum pedenya dan bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa Atsushi-kun?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini… masih jam 7 pagian…, tidak biasanya…" ucap Atsushi dengan sweetdropnya.

"Hmm… memang tidak biasanya. Ah, Chuuya sedang pms sihh" dan kembali Dazai menopang dagunya dengan guratan malas di wajahnya, sedikit cemberut yang membuat Atsushi menghela nafas panjang.

"Chuu-ya?" Atsushi terheran sebentar. Oh, Chuuya yang itu. lalu dia bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa, Dazai-san?" Atsushi mulai duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping Dazai.

"Atsushi-kun, apa aku terlihat seperti pria pemaksa?" tanya Dazai yang membuat Atsushi memerengkan sedikit kepalanya tanda paham dan tak paham.

"Hah? Yahh… ummm" dia tergugup antara ingin menjawab iya dan tidak.

"Sangat mirip" Kunikida menyambung dari belakangnya yang ternyata sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. "Lebih brengsek dari pria pemaksa malahan" sambungnya dengan senyuman menyindir.

"Hehh…, hidoi nee" balas Dazai dengan cibiran serta bibirnya dimajukan, ngambek mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kunikida, penasaran sedikit. Yang mau di katakan dia penasaran seutuhnya tidak juga, mungkin hanya sekedar bisa mengejek rekan kerjanya.

"Umm…" Dazai berpikir sejenak, hazelnya di merengkan dan menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak perlu ku ungkit" jawabnya santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya membuat kerutan di dahi Kunikida terlihat, ah Dazai sangat tau sifat rekan kerjanya itu.

"Eh? Kau yakin Dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi.

"Iya, daijoubu" ucapnya dengan tangan berjari isyarat oke dan senyum merekahnya.

"Oh ya sudahlah" Kunikida berlalu, sedikit kesal dengan umpatan, 'dasar, sombong sekali kau'.

Setelah Kunikida berlalu Dazai menatap juniornya yang sedikit terbengong, "Atsushi-kun, bagaimana dengan Akutagawa-kun?" tanya Dazai saat Atsushi melihat Kunikida yang menjauh dan mulai menyibukkan diri. Atsushi menatapnya sejenak, diam sejenak berusaha mencerna perkataan tersebut.

"EHHH!?" teriak Atsushi spontan pada Dazai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai heran, yang sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bukan a-a-apa-apa ehehehe" Atsushi tertawa garing seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menutupi kenyataan yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Dia mendatangimu?" tanya Dazai membuat Atsushi dengan wajah merah habis-habisan. "Tidakkk, tidakk kok! Ahhaa" teriaknya membantah, mneggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya memainkan tangannya dengan isyarat "Tidak-tidak, bukan-bukan'.

Dazai tersenyum miring memiliki ide. "Nehh Atsushi-kun, Chuuya dan Akutagawa-kun berteman baik lho…, nehh bagaimana kalau kau membantuku agar hubunganku baik dengannya, mana tau aku bisa membantumu" sebuah isyarat seperti setan di berikan pada juniornya yang masih sepenuhnya naif itu.

"Mem-membantu apa!?" mata Atsushi berkedip beberapa kali lantaran ingin tau dan membanta.

"Apa kau bertanya tentang membantuku atau membantumu dalam hubunganmu?" Dazai tersenyum pada Atsushi yang rasanya bulu kuduknya merinding menatap senyuman itu, tak sesadis milik Akutagawa, memang.

"Hu-hubangan apa!? Dazai-san ngacooo" teriak Atsushi.

Dazai tertawa garing melihat sifatnya begitu. "Hanya bercanda"

Atsushi terdiam sejenak, berdehem kencang memecahkan suasana -tidak- dirinya yang canggung, mungkin menceritakannya sedikit pada Dazai bukan ide buruk, lagi pula Dazai dulu adalah atasannya, apa salahnya?

"S-se-sebenarnya…" ucapnya yang memulai, berhela nafas saat memulai lanjutannya "…tadi malam Ryuunosuke mendatangiku, di apartemenku" ucapnya dengan gugup pada Dazai menunduk seraya memainkan jarinya. Dazai kaget, bukan kaget karna Akutagawa mendatanginya kalau itu dia sudah bisa memprediksinya dari sifatnya namun saat Atsushi memanggilnya dengan nama depan, 'sejak kapan?' pikirnya.

"Ohh…, lalu…" tanya Dazai.

"Lalu…, bukann! Bukan seperti dia mengajakku atau apaa, bukann!" teriaknya membantah, yang sejujurnya itu adalah kenyataannya tadi malam. Dazai sedikit kaget, 'wahh juniorku sudah memulai rupanya' pikirnya.

"Iya… bukan kok…" Dazai tersenyum pada Atsushi agar tenang dengan pemikirannya, yang di sana berhela nafas lega. Mungkin Dazai tau sendiri kenapa Akutagawa ingin sekali mencaibknya sekali lagi. Oh, tidak.

"Lagi pula hubungan Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san kenapa?" tanyanya yang berusaha mengalihkan, Atsushi berpikir sejenak, "Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Tidak, jangan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak" bantah Dazai santai dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"M-ma-maaf…" ucapnya, mereka diam sejenak, Atsushi memperhatikan Kunikida yang sudah mulai mondar-mandir, dan melihat wajah seniornya yang seperti melamun memperhatikan layar komputernya, "…jika ada yang bisa ku bantu, mungkin aku akan membantu…" ucap Atsushi sebagai junior yang baik. Tersenyum pada Dazai yang menoleh padanya.

Dazai hanya membalas uluran bantuan itu dengan senyuman tipis, tertawa rendah dan balasan kata, "Terimakasih, ya…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Chuuya berpekik heran setelah mendengar sebuah penjelasan. Sekarang dirinya berusaha membantah sebuah misi, tidak lebih tepatnya pencarian setelah selesai mengoyak selembar kertas yang di berikan bawahannya padanya, yang tentu membuatnya sedikit ngeri memandangnya, jujur saja, Chuuya adalah atasan yang ramah yang ringan-ringan saja mengambil setiap tugas walau memberatkan dirinya, namun tidak setelah mendengar penjelasan barusan.

"Katakan pada dia kalau kita bukan pengasuh bayi, kenapa kau tidak bilang begitu padanya?" ucapnya dengan decihan kesal. Jijik tentunya memandang pria satunya yang berusaha tenang dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"La-lagi pula Mori-danna berkata, kalau kita harus mencarinya" ucap bawahannya memberikan selembar foto pada Chuuya yang menerimanya dengan guratan malas.

"Anak perempuan dari direktur sebuah perusahaan yang menjaga uang amannya pada kita menghilang, jadi dia meminta bantuan, begitu" Chuuya memandang gambar tersebut di tangannya, gadis muda berumur sekitar 18 tahun, anak SMA yang dia bisa menebaknya mulus, lagi pula apa yang membuat gadis muda ini kabur dari rumah?

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pengurus bayi" Chuuya mengehla nafas lebih panjang kali ini.

"Umurnya 18 tahun, Chuuya-san"

Chuuya memijitkan matanya memandang gambar tersebut, masi muda dan dia tau -mungkin- apa penyebabnya, 'oh remaja labil rupanya' pekiknya, lagipula di umurnya dulu 18 tahun dia bisa di bilang dengan kata 'labil' lebih tepatnya 'gila' bersama Dazai. Dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun saat itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya, di mana terakhir kali dia terlihat?" ucapnya seraya berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya membetulkan sedikit topinya.

"Shibuya, bersama pacarnya"

Ah, ini sudah bisa di tebak sekali. Chuuya memeras lembar gambar itu dan berkata, "Aku akan beri pelajaran pada anak sok tau…" ucapnya dengan seringai sadisnya dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal demikian.

Mungkin memberikan sebuah nasehat, tidak, pukulan itu yang terbaik. Iya, tentu saja.

Shibuya, salah satu distrik di Tokyo yang memiliki 23 distriknya, merupakan pusat budaya dan fashion di Tokyo, yahh bisa di lihat dari jajaran butik, toserba, bar dan lainnya. Tidak butuh lama untuk Chuuya mencapai Shibuya, terutama dengan mobil mahalnya yang dia beli dengan uang tabungannya setelah sang kekasih tercinta membakar dan meledakkan mobilnya, dan sialnya kartu kreditnya ada di dalam kap mobilnya dulu. Berusaha melakukan hal yang sama dengan membakar setiap buku-bukunya di perpustakaan pribadinya.

Chuuya memarkirkan sejenak mobil sedan hitamnya dengan merek pasar Italia di persimpangan besar di depan stasiun Shibuya. Memandang sejenak gambar, dan berpikir, 'di mana aku bisa menemukan gadis kecil di kota sepadat ini?'. Di mengedikkan bahunya, ini tidak akan lama. Tidak.

Chuuya mencari ke seluruh kota -tidak seluruhnya- setelah bertanya pada salah satu anggota Port Mafia yang menjaga daerah tersebut, tepat. Menemukan remaja yang hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk sebuah pelarian adalah hal termudah dalam misinya, bahkan lebih mudah dari menghancurkan sebuah organisasi kecil.

Dia menemukan anak tersebut dalam sebuah kamar di apartemen kecil pinggiran Shibuya bersama pacarnya, membuat Chuuya muak menatap panorama itu. Wajah mereka syok, ketakutan dan meminta ampun. 'Aku bukan orang jahat, ayolah…' gumamnya seraya membetulkan topi miliknya.

"Aku hitung sampai 10 kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar ini meninggalkan pria brengsekmu itu aku akan memaksamu, Nona" ucapnya dengan aksen kasarnya sambil mengepal tangannya, membunyikan jarinya, hanya sekedar memberi gretak.

"Kau dari mafia, kan? Apa Ayahku mencariku!?" ucapnya dengan wajah ketakutan di sertai bulir air mata.

"Yahh…, cepat keluar dari kamar ini agar pekerjaanku selesai dan aku bisa pulang" guratan malas berada di wajahnya.

"Tidakk" sebuah teriakan dari pria di samping gadis itu bersorot padanya. "Pergilah! Aku akan bayar sebanyak mungkin padamu" sambungnya.

Chuuya kesal dan berkata, "Aku tidak perlu uangmu, yang ku perlukan adalah gadis itu naik ke mobilku dan pergi dari sini, atau... kalian bisa tinggal dan…" ucap Chuuya mulai mendekat pada laki-laki di depannya. Sudah di katakan kalau Chuuya bukan tipe perendam emosi.

"Sebagai bayarannya ku buat kau menderita sekarang, hmm?" ada senyuman meremehkannya di curva bibirnya. Namun satu hal yang harus dia patuhi, Port Mafia tidak menyerang warga sipil, jadi dia hanya memberi gretak padanya.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" gadis itu memegang lengan Chuuya yang di tepis kasar olehnya. "Baik-baik! Aku akan pergi!" ucap gadis itu dengan mata memelas, memotong jarak di antara Chuuya dan laki-laki tersebut.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Ayahku kalau aku kabur bersamanya, kumohon Tuann" ucapnya semakin menjadi dengan sebuah bulir air mata yang sekarang mulai menetes.

Chuuya diam sejenak, menghela nafas dan berkata, "…Aku tidak bisa janji…" menarik kepala anak itu lalu menyuruhnya berjalan keluar. Sementara dia menatap pria satunya lagi.

"Kau masih terlalu muda hoi, cari kegiatan yang lain sana!" ucapnya entah sekedar menasehati atau dia memberi saran.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini…" ada jeda di kalimatnya, "…tapi harus…"

Chuuya merasa bodoh dengan perkataan barusan itu. Dia menatapnya penuh sadisme di matanya, jika saja memukulnya bisa membuatnya mati di tempat maka dia akan memilih alternativ lainnya.

"Kenapa harus…?" ucap Chuuya padanya yang membuat laki-laki itu kaget. Chuuya menunjuknya tepat di wajahnya, "Kau kira dunia tidak cukup untuk kalian berdua saja, begitu!? Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau sesekalilah belajar dari pengalamanmu, dasar bodoh!" di akhiri teriakan dan satu tinju telak di pipinya. Entah dia juga ikutan emosi saat merasa dirinya dulu juga demikian, dia semakin muak.

"Tapi memang tidak ada tempat untuk kami berduaaa!" teriak pria itu memuntahkan sedikit darah, Chuuya tidak memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh namun cukup membuatnya terkapar.

Chuuya tertegun sejenak, lalu menepatkan kakinya pada pundak orang itu yang sudah terduduk di lantai, "Jangan bilang padaku kalau dunia ini sempit bajingan, kau kira hanya kau saja yang pernah berpikir demikian hah!? Umurku sudah 22 tahun dan aku mengerti segalanya, bagaimana rasanya semuaa! Kau masih bocah, masih labil, belajar yang benar menjalani hidupmu, keparat!" dan satu tunjangan menegenainya. Mengakhiri kalimatnya itu.

Yang sekarang tubuh itu bergeletak lemas di lantai dan Chuuya keluar dari apartemen kecil tersebut. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh-bodoh, dasar remaja!" decihnya dan menuju parkiran, menuju mobilnya.

Dia menatap ke arah sana, dan gadis itu berada di kursi belakang sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk seperti orang dengan frustasi sangat berat. Oh syukurlah, kalau dia kabur Chuuya mungkin akan mengikatnya lantaran emosi juga.

Chuuya masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya, "Tujuan berikutnya, Yokohama" ucapnya dan mulai melaju di jalanan. Gadis itu hanya diam menurut.

Mereka diam membisu tanpa obrolan sedikit pun. Chuuya memandangnya, mungkin memberi sedikit pencerahan adalah hal yang bagus, lagi pula itu hal yang wajar bagi seluruh manusia untuk saling menasehati, hey apa salahnya?

"Nona, kenapa kau kabur dari rumahmu?" Chuuya memulai.

Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari kaca spion di atasnya dan kembali gadis itu menunduk, dan dia menjawab, "Orang tuaku terlalu proaktetif denganku hanya karna pekerjaan, aku bersekolah di Tokyo karna mereka, Ibuku selalu mengawasiku dengan siapa aku berteman, sosialisasi dan jenisnya. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kalau dia akan menyewa mafia untuk menjaga perusahaan. Aku benci mereka" satu tatapan seperti tatapan kebencian bisa Chuuya lihat dari kata spionnya.

"Maaf saja kalau begitu, tapi memang begitulah hidup. Kau tau rasanya tidak memiiliki kerabat kandung dan di besarkan dalam mafia? Kau tau?" ucap Chuuya sedikit menghela nafas.

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan menjawab, "Tidak, lagi pula kita ini berbeda" berusaha mengimbangkan perdebatan itu.

"Nahh tepat sekali"

"Bahkan kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang cinta, Tuan. Tidak sama sekali" terdengar sedikit parau di dalam katanya.

Chuuya terdiam, berusaha untuk tidak emosi dengan kata-katanya. Chuuya menatap lurus ke depan jalanan dan mulai berkata, "Hei…, itu menyinggungku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak segila itu. Pacarku adalah anggota mafia juga dulunya, namun aku mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan maifa karna suatu tragedi. Aku tau rasanya pahit kisah romansa, kau kira aku orang seburuk itu? sekejam itu? tidak. Aku belajar dari pengalamanku" tanpa sengaja dia bebicara tentang Dazai di kehidupannya. Yahh itu salah satu kejujurannya.

"Sampai sekarang aku mencintainya walau dia bajingan tengik yang membakar mobil mahalku dulu, ahaha. Nahh, kau bilang padaku aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta, kan?" dia menatap wajah yang sedikit percaya dan tidak percaya pada kisahnya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi ingin membalas setiap kisah yang di lontarkan bibir Chuuya.

"Apa kau masih menjalani hubunganmu padanya?"

"Masih"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa…, aku jelas-jelas masih menaruh hati padanya. Dulu…, jujur saja kami ini gila…" ada sedikit tawa di akhir kalimatnya, "…bercinta sampai pagi. Dia sangat kasar namun lembut bagiku, yahh anggap saja begitu" di akhiri sebuah batuk kasar saat Chuuya memandang ekspresi gadis 18 tahun di balik spionnya.

Dia tertegun, diam sejenak dan mulai berkata, "Tuan, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak pernah memberimu ruang?" sekarang wajahnya seperti memelas begitu.

"Pernah, sering"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan sendiri jarinya, yang hanyut dalam pemikirannya.

"Tapi, satu-satunya jalan agar kau tabah…, menghadapi kenyataan atau apapun itu. Aku dan dia berpisah selama 4 tahun lamanya."

"Empat tahun? Itu sangat lama" dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chuuya.

"Benarkan?" Chuuya tersenyum, entah bisa di kategorikan senyum paraunya.

Mereka diam. Chuuya menatap jalanan lurus, dan gadia itu menatap jalanan di luar jendelanya.

"Aku dan dia bertemu akhir musim panas kemarin…" Chuuya mendengarkan kisahnya. "…kami memulai hubungan kami 3 bulan yang lalu, aku ketahuan ayah. Aku membencinya, itu sebabnya aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku begini, Tuan. Mungkin stress berkepanjangan, tidak bisa berpikir jernih, sekarat ingin mati" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya, Chuuya masih diam.

"Kau terlalu muda, dan duniamu jauh dari kata sekarat untuk mati, aku yang bernaung pada mafia menjalaninya lebih berat darimu." balas Chuuya padanya setelah berpikir.

"Benar…, maaf"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, kalau aku bisa membantumu… mungkin aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi, namun sayangnya…, kewarasan masih ada di kepalaku." Chuuya tersenyum kembali.

"Baik" ucap gadis itu. Mereka diam panjang setelahnya, beberapa menit dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai Yokohama. Chuuya mengantarnya pada kondominium tempatnya tinggal. Gadis itu turun dari mobil saat para penjaga mulai mengerumuninya, dia memandang sebuah senyum padanya dan dia mulai pergi memasuki bangunan tersebut, sementara Chuuya menuju apartemennya.

"Pekerjaan selesai. Dasar…" ucapnya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan pergi. Dia diam sejenak, mendengarkan radio dengan beberapa musik bergenre Jazz di sana, sedikit kesal saat jalanan sedikit macet namun lancar. Memandang jam di mobil yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore, biasanya Dazai mulai menghubunginya di jam sekian, namun tidak kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ahh… nnhh-Dazai…" serunya saat Dazai mulai merasakan jenjang lehernya, mereka setengah bugil dalam pengharum mobil serta ac yang di biarkan hidup begitu saja untuk oksigen mereka. Embun pada kaca mobil mulai bersarang di kaca mobil Chuuya, mereka memarkirkan mobil pada jalanan sepi dengan bola lampu minim di sudut jalan._

 _Awalnya setelah mengobrol panjang di sebuah bar langganan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Dazai, karna apartemennya paling dekat sekarang. Entah apa yang berada dalam pikiran Chuuya saat dirinya mengatakan, 'aku mulai memanas, tolonglah…' entah efek mabuknya atau dirinya sendiri karna terlalu dekat pada nafsunya._

 _"Kau yakin Chuuya? Sedikit lagi kita sampai di apartemenku? Kau tidak bisa menahan sebentar?" tanya Dazai bebisik padanya namun bibirnya masih merasakan jenjang leher tersebut._

 _"A—aku..." ucap Chuuya yang sudah setengah sadar dan tak sadar itu. tubuhnya melengkung meminta lebih agar di jamah oleh yang di atasnya. Dazai memandangnya sejenak, menghentikannya._

 _"Hmm…, kau memanas" ucap Dazai memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya seraya bagian sensitifnya. Berseringai dan tertawa rendah yang bagi Chuuya itu adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesarnya._

 _"Diamm! Ka-" teriaknya namun suara itu di rendam dengan Dazai kembali menyiumi bibirnya. Dan perlahan lidahnya mulai bertaut dalam mulut mungil tersebut. Chuuya membiarkannya._

 _Masih dalam tautan mulut itu, tangan Dazai mulai mempreteli pakaiannya, menyibakkan helai kemeja yang menutupi perut ramping atletisnya, sangat sempurna. Dazai mulai mencicipi dengan mendengusnya di sana, terasa seperti Chuuya di ingatnya. Memang Chuuya. Kulit asin dengan perpaduan wanginya menambah instingnya untuk lebih gila malam ini. Chuuya menggeliat antar nyaman dan tak nyaman dengan kemanjaan itu di atas kulitnya, menarik dan membelai rambut Dazai yang kepalanya sekarang berada di perutnya._

 _Dazai bangkit dari posisinya menatap Chuuya di bawahnya._

 _"Kenapa Dazai?" tanya Chuuya._

 _"Tempat ini terlalu sempit, aku tidak bisa leluasa jika posisinya begini" ucapnya sambil cemberut. Chuuya melototinya saat mendengar ucapannya demikian, 'dasar iblis' pekiknya dengan semburat merah lantaran kesal atau malu._

 _"Chuuya…" panggilnya rendah menepihkan beberapa helai auburn yang sembab dari wajah indahnya._

 _"Apa?" tanya Chuuya yang kepalanya mulai melengkung ke belakang saat merasakan nafas Dazai kembali berderu pada tenguknya. Matanya tertututp sayu di kelopaknya. Memeluk raga di atasnya yang menimpanya namun sangat nyaman._

 _"Kau ingat tadi malam soal pertanyaanku?" tanya Dazai masih dalam posisinya._

 _"Kenapa kau mengungkit soal itu lagi! Sudah ku katakan jangan mengungkitnya lagi!" teriak Chuuya yang sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dazai._

 _"Ah, maaf…, aku hanya berpikir demikian saja…" ada jeda sejenak di antara katanya, kembali melanjutkan, "…maafkan aku, lagi pula ini sebuah keberuntungan bagiku…, aku sedang dalam kabut beberapa hari ini" ucap Dazai sekarang matanya mulai sendu. Chuuya memperhatikannya._

 _Chuuya diam sejenak mencoba mengerti, "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _Dazai memeluknya erat, awalnya Chuuya yang berbaring di kursi itu langsung di tarik unuk bangun dan Dazai membekapnya hangat, Chuuya kaget, namun dia membalas pelukan itu._

 _"Kau baik, Dazai?" tanya Chuuya._

 _"Aku berusaha…, dengan kemungkinannya" ucap Dazai, seperti berbisik._

 _Chuuya terheran, "Kemungkinan apa?" tanya Chuuya._

 _"Kemungkinan kehilanganmu"_

 _Chuuya kaget dengan perkataannya, dia mencoba paham, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dia tak paham._

 _"Bukan apa-apa…" ucapnya mencium pundak itu. memperdalam pelukan tersebut. "…lupakan saja…"_

 _Mereka hanyut dalam suasana tersebut, hanya ada suara mereka yang sedang bertaut kasih dan suara erotisnya Chuuya yang sedang di manja oleh Dazai. Dazai memeluk raga yang pakaiannya sangat berantakkan dari belakang, memeluk pinggangnya hangat dan menciumi bibirnya yang lembut. Mereka hanyut, mereka pada dunia mereka, kehilangan akal saat Dazai mulai membuka relseleting milik Chuuya dan mulai dengan keterampilannya._

 _"Nnnnhh…, mmmhhh Dha-ahhh" ucapnya saat tau tangan dengan perban itu memeras asetnya dengan gemas, sementara suaranya di redam oleh bibirnya. Perlahan celana hitam milik Chuuya di turunkan yang sekarang Dazai bisa menyentuh kulit itu, memainkan kejantanannya sesuai pikirannya sekarang._

 _Chuuya menggeliat dengan gumaman erotis yang Dazai tahan dengan bibirnya. Meraihnya, memerasnya, menekan ujungnya dan mengocoknya seperti sebuah botol dengan isinya. Dazai melepas kucian mulut itu dengan saliva menurun di sudut curva bibir Chuuya, "Ahh ahh nnhh AKH—pel-pelann Daz—hmmpphh mmnhh nhh nhh" dan Dazai kembali mengunci mulut itu dengan mulutnya. Merendam lenguhan yang bisa saja membuatnya menggila untuk mencicipi Chuuya dari memainkan asetnya saja._

 _Chuuya menggoyangkan pinggangnya berusaha nyaman dengan kekasaran yang ia suka dari Dazai, bagian belakangnya dengan sengaja ia gesekkan pada aset Dazai yang sudah mulai mengeras di sana, sengaja. "Dhaa—hmmpp hnn hnn ayoo—la—lagi ahh hnnn" desahnya saat Dazai memeras benda miliknya yang semakin mengencang itu dan memompanya dengan tempo cepat._

 _Chuuya menggeliat geli namun menikmatinya sepenuhnya, mereka meraup lidah masing-masing, Chuuya mengangkat tangannya, mendongkak memperdalam ciuman itu semakin panas, lidah mereka semakin gencar menyerang lainnya, tangan Dazai semakin cepat memompanya. Goyangan pinggul yang semakin menggila, dan erotisnya Chuuya membuat Dazai semakin gencar memompanya, "Daz—dazaii!" ucapnya saat Dazai melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dazai menatapnya. "Apa?" tanyanya._

 _"Ku..kumohon jangan membuatku mengeluarkannya di sini" Chuuya dengan ekspresinya yang terlalu manis._

 _"Eh? Kenapa? Kau yang minta tadi kan?"_

 _"Kenapa, malah tanya kenapa? Kau bisa mengotori mobilku, bodoh!" ucap Chuuya tak puas._

 _"Hmm…, itu sebabnya? Ah Chuuya, kau bisa membersihkannya di akhir pekan, lagi pula siapa yang mau menaiki mobil yang isinya gorilla manis sepertimu?"_

 _Satu cubitan di paha Dazai Chuuya berikan padanya. Dazai tertawa rendah dan kembali memeluk raga itu dengan hangatnya. "Kalau begitu kita simpan lanjutannya di tempatku, ya? ucapnya yang beberapa menit berlalu dan Dazai kembali merapikan kembali celana milik Chuuya. Menutupi kebahagiaan itu, masih mengelusnya membuat Chuuya memukul kepalanya tanda jangan terlalu bermain berlebihan._

 _"Bagus, jangan agresif" komentarnya saat suasna intim itu mulai memudar._

 _Dazai tersenyum mengejek padanya, "Kau yang membuatku menjadi agresif Chuuya, kalau saja bibirmu ini hmm~ yang tidak mendesah untukku aku pasti bisa menahannya" ucap Dazai dengan mencubit bibir itu gemas dan kembali mengecupnya di akhir kalimatnya._

 _"Kau manusia berengsek, dan aku sungguh, akan membunuhmu"_

 _"Membunuhku dalam arti apa?" tanya Dazai merapatkan jarak, membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Chuuya dan menciumnya lembut._

 _"Dalam segala hal" ucap Chuuya tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan lembut raven coklat lebat itu di pundaknya. "Kau sialan" ucapnya._

 _Ada seringai di sana, mereka diam sambil membelai masing-masing. Dazai mengusap setiap inchi tubuh Chuuya yang dia menikmati setiap sentuhan itu dengan bernafas rendah dan sesekali melenguh, Dazai sangat tau bagaimana membuat kekasihnya ini nyaman dengannya, begitupun Chuuya pada Dazai yang ikut menuntun setiap gerakan tangan itu di tubuhnya, sesekali menyentuh lembut paha yang mengapit tubuhnya._

 _"Chuuya…" Dazai mulai dan Chuuya mendengarkan._

 _"Apa, Dazai?"_

 _"Kau mencintaiku? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku…" terdengar itone lembut namun sangat redah di pendengarannya. Chuuya mengusap lembut puncak kepala itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Dazai…" ucap Chuuya menatapnya saat Dazai memandangnya sekarang._

 _Sedikit kaget saat mengetahui wajahnya bisa dikatakan sendu, namun dia masih bisa tersenyum tulus. "Ohh Chuuya…, sayangku…" ucapnya lalu mengecup lembut pipinya dan kembali memeluk raga itu padanya. Membenamkan wajahnya yang sangat ingin Chuuya tau ekspresinya._

 _Chuuya hanya diam, dia diam membiarkan Dazai berkabut dengan pikirannya, beginilah mereka jika dalam beban mereka, berbagi sebuah rangkulan hangat dan pelukan manis, meredahkan rasa pahitnya kehidupan di lembar mereka. Saling berbagi kata penyemangat masing-masing, yang terkadang semua pemikiran itu bisa pergi bebas ke suatu tempat._

 _Sebuah konduktor fantasi, mereka membangunnya bersama. Sudah hampir setahun lebih saat Dazai menyatakan perasaannya, dan Chuuya menerima uluran itu dengan indahnya walau sebuah pertanyaan masih terbenam dalam otaknya._

 _"Dazai, ada apa?" tanya Chuuya._

 _"Firasatku buruk, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang menimpahku, tidak. Kita" ucapnya dan Chuuya merasakan raganya bergetar._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tau Chuuya, aku takut… izinkan aku memelukmu…" ucap Dazai yang sekarang suranya mulai parau._

 _".., baiklah…" ucap Chuuya dengan nada tenangnya._

 _Mereka masih dalam posisi ini, Chuuya melihat jam mobil. Bagus, 12:08, Chuuya memandang Dazai yang sedari tadi memeluknya selama lebih dari 10 menit. Perlahan dia menjauhkan tubuh itu dan membaringkannya. Chuuya kaget dengan pipi sembabnya, 'sejak kapan?' pekiknya yang dengan lembutnya mengusap wajahnya dan menepihkan brunette itu di sekitar dahinya._

 _"Kau tau Dazai…" Chuuya bergumam padanya yang terlelap. "Aku membenc…," dia diam sejenak. Menghela nafas lalu memberikan ciuman di keningnya, "anggap saja begitu…" ucapnya dengan senyuman, dan Chuuya yang menyetir menuju apartemennya yang sekitar 3 blok lagi._

Chuuya membuka matanya perlahan, bagus. Bisa-bisanya dia bernostlagia di salah satu gang gelap dekat pelabuhan. Chuuya sedang berjaga-jaga di area kawasan yang di katakan akhir-akhir ini sering ada pembajakan, sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia berputar-putar yang dari tadi sepi saja, entah orang-orang sudah mengenalnya benar dia ini salah satu eksekutif yang berbahaya.

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menikmati sebatang rokok merek faforitnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sebuah pemandangan. Ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah menatap lautan bersama, Chuuya diam memperhatikan dari jauh, yahh asalkan warga sipil itu tidak dengan bodohnya melempar granat atau apapun yang membahayakan kawasan ini, dia takan mengusik mereka.

Chuuya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, dia melihat sang pria dengan lembutnya merangkul pinggul sang kekasihnya menciumnya lembut, menunduk yang sekarang sang wanita itu lebih tinggi darinya, ohh… Chuuya tau apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah, membuka kotaknya memperlihatkan sebuah benda dengan polesan emas dan ukiran dengan mata berlian di atasnya. Dia bisa mendengar -tidak- membaca gerakan bibir itu dari kejauhan, "Kau mau menikah denganku" bahkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata demikian, Chuuya tersenyum, memberikan tepuk tangan dari hatinya untuk mereka.

"Selamat…" ucapnya parau. Dia kembali pada gang gelap ini, memandang rokoknya yang sudah setengah terbakar di sana. Menghisapnya sampai habis dan mematikan puntung tersebut.

Memandang setiap sisi dari gang gelap ini, Chuuya ingat saat mereka berada di sini, dia sangat ingat. Mereka masih sangat muda, masih sangat gila, oh biarlah anak muda memang gila semua, apa salahnya. Dia ingat saat Dazai mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, menahannya dengan tangannya, perlahan jarinya yang seduktif nan tangkas mengangkat paha yang indah itu menuntun memeluk raganya, dan romansa adegan berciuman dengan sangat panasnya terekam di pikirannya. Dia mengingat dengan kasarnya lidah yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, tangan yang nakal nan hangat itu membelai mulus setiap bagian tubuhnya. Membuat kedua insan terangsang sejadinya.

Jujur saja, Chuuya ingat saat Dazai dengan sifat agresifnya, tangannya di ikat di belakang tubuhnya, lalu kedua tangan itu di ikat di salah satu tiang kayu di dalam gudang yang tak terpakai, Dazai dengan kegilaannya tersendiri melucuti pakaiannya, meraba setiap daerah tubuhnya bahkan tak henti-hentinya Chuuya mendesah atas perlakuannya, namun itu di rendam dengan mulut yang di ikat oleh sebuah sapu tangan. Dan adegan yang terlihat seperti sebuah pemerkosaan yang sialan terjadi, tidak, Dazai tidak membrutalinya, hanya mempermainkannya.

Chuuya terduduk, dia terbatuk, dan sialnya udara panas membuat pikirannya kalang kabut, tak seharusnya dia mengingat hal demikian. Dia bisa saja panas.

Derit ponsel terdengar dan dengan sigapnya dia menangkat panggilan tersebut. Dia sangat tau itu siapa.

"Chuuya…" yahh tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Dazai.

"Oh…, ada apa?" Chuuya berusaha tenang, padahal nafasnya sudah sangat berat.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, aku kira kau takkan mengangkat teleponnya"

"Aku bukan orang yang seburuk itu Dazai"

"Hmm…, kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Dazai.

"Tidak ada, hanya berjaga di sekitar pelabuhan. Ini jam makan siang, kan?"

"Ah, bagaima-"

"Tidak, tidak hari ini atau nanti malam" ucap Chuuya memotong kata-kata itu sebelum Dazai sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Kau marah padaku, Chuuya?" ada nada rendah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang marah padamu, Dazai!?" dan kali ini Chuuya hampir berteriak.

Dazai diam sejenak yang pada akhirnya berkata, "Di lihat dari tingkah lakumu…, kau baik?"

Chuuya diam sejenak mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku…" ada helahaan nafas di sana, "aku baru saja melihat seseorang di dekat sini… orang asing"

"Dia mengganggumu? Mengusikmu?"

"Bukan, tidak, dia bersama kekasihnya mengatakan sesuatu…, aku tidak menganggu mereka"

Dazai diam sejenak. Berusaha paham dan tak paham dengan perkataannya. Dua sejoli di dekat pelabuhan. Ah, dia tentu tau maksudnya.

"Maksudmu…, oh…, ohh Chuuya…, kau baik?" ucapnya yang mendengar Chuuya seperti merintih. Bahkan suara Dazai sangat panik.

"Aku hanya teringat padamu saja, begitu…, aku ingat sesuatu di sini, aku…" ucap Chuuya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik? Chuuya…"

"Maaf… aku pergi dulu…"

"Tungg-" Sambungan di matikan oleh Chuuya, mematikan sendiri handphonenya, dan bersender pada dinding gang seraya menghela nafasnya yang sudah berat. Perlahan dia masih dalam posisinya demikian, dia bangkit dan sedikit kaget saat menatap seseorang yang dari tadi melihatnya. "Sialan kau Akutagawa! Jangan buat aku kagett" ucapnya tak senang disertai suara menjerit.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja Chuuya-san?" Akutagawa masih santai dengan ekspresinya.

"Baik…, aku baik…," jawab Chuuya menyapu peluh di keningnya. "Hanya kepanasan saja" dan suara tawa rendah menggema di bibirnya.

"Kau perlu istirahat sejenak" ucap lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa, kau tidak dengar apa!?" suara Chuuya mulai emosian.

"Terlihat sangat buruk sekali" balas Akutagawa datar. Akutagawa mendekat pada sosok lebih pendek itu namun lebih tua darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang dalam frustasi? Apa Dazai-san melakukan hal yang tidak bagus?"

"Ti-tidak ada…" ada nada membentak dari tuturnya saat dia berucap, bisa-bisanya Akutagawa tau akan itu, bukan, hanya tebakkannya saja.

"Kau ambil libur saja" saran Akutagawa padanya.

Chuuya membetulkan pakaiannya, dan berkata, "Kau bermasud mengajakku hah? Ke mana?"

"Kabuchiko, aku ada dengar restoran yang katanya menjual vodka yang enak, kau pasti suka…" Chuuya menatapnya seperti anjing yang di berikan makanan enak, itu sungguh menggiurkan padanya.

Chuuya mempertimbangkan itu, apa salahnya jalan-jalan sejenak di distrik merah, sudah lama juga dia tidak bermain-main ke klub malam, dia juga manusia yang perlu istirahat, kan? "Kapan?" tanyanya setelah memikirkan ajakan itu.

"Besok malam" jawab Akutagawa dengan nada biasanya.

"Kenapa besok malam, kenapa tidak malam ini?"

"Karna malam ini aku ada janji dengan Jin- ekhemm, maksudku aku ada urusan" Akutagawa berusaha kalem saat dirinya hampir bocor dengan janji spesialnya.

"Ohh begitu…" ucap Chuuya berusaha tidak bertanya apa maksudnya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya…, jam makan siang akan habis" ucapnya hampir berlalu dengan senyum ringannya.

"Dan lagi Chuuya-san…" ucap Akutagawa membuatnya menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

Akutagawa berbalik dan pergi setelah mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah datarnya, Chuuya memerah mengambil jubahnya untuk menutupinya, "Sialan!" pekiknya saat memandang asetnya karna udara panas atau pemikirannya sendiri yang sangat sialannya bisa membuatnya panas. Chuuya memaki, menahan rasanya saat dirinya langsung berlari menuju mobilnya, tidak, dia tidak melakukannya di sana. Dia menahannya yang sejujurnya itu bisa membuatnya fatal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai diam memandang kopinya sambil menatap layar komputernya. Sebenarnya jam makan siang sudah berjalan sejak 10 menit tadinya, namun Dazai tidak beranjak dari kursinya, semua teman sekantorannya memandangnya aneh. Tentu saja, Dazai adalah orang yang sangat gembira jika jam makan siang tiba, tidak kali ini. Yang kalian tau sendiri apa alasannya;

*Di tolak Chuuya untuk ajakan makan siang.

*Masih bingung menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang labil -sebut saja begitu.

"Psst Kunikida, ada apa dengan Dazai?" tanya Yosano yang menatapnya antara heran dan ingin tau. Tentunya wanita mana yang tidak ingin tau tentang Dazai walau hanya teman sekantorannya.

"Sedang terkena demam cinta" jawab Kunikida dengan sweetdropnya.

"Wah wah wah, begitukah?" Yosano mendekat setelah memberikan tepukan pada bahu Kunikida dan mendekat pada Dazai. Kunikida sedikit panik saat tau wanita dengan profesi dokter di agensi mereka bekerja juga ikut turun tangan, hanya takut ada adegan berdarah saja, tidak.

"Yoo Dazai…, sehat? Ada yang sakit, perlu ku obati?" tanya Yosano seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Obati saja kejombloan Kunikida" ucap Dazai dengan senyum dan menunjuk Kunikida tanpa dosa, yang di sana hampir melempar sebuah laptop.

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya…" sekarang Yosano duduk di sampingnya.

"Umm…, apa salahnya menanyakan pendapat wanita nehh…" ucap Dazai yang sekarang mulai dengan ceritanya. Menatap Kunikida yang ingin sekali menguping, yang langsung di tatap Yosano dengan tanda, 'tolong nikmati makan siangmu, Tuan' begitulah, yang sekarang hanya ada Dazai dan Yosano di kantor tersebut. Atsushi sedang keluar makan siang bersama anggota lainnya.

"Ini tentang pacarku, tidak…, aku tidak menganggapnya pacar… dia lebih dari itu…" ada nada sedikit sendu di tone milik Dazai.

"Ada apa?"

"Dua hari yang lalu…" Dazai memulai ceritanya, dengan gaya duduknya pada sebuah kursi, "-dia menangis saat sarapan yang aku sendiri tidak tau alasannya begitu. Saat ku tanyakan dia tidak mejawab, malamnya dia mengusirku setelah yahh- aku…, sebut saja mengasarinya… hanya menuntut." ucap Dazai dengan jarinya yang di isyaratkan tanda kutip di akhir kalimatnya. Yang Yosano tau artinya, dia wanita dewasa. Memberikan respon berupa senyuman dan kata, "Kau kejam, Dazai". Yosano diam mendengarkan lanjutan kisahnya, 'wah, ini sangat langkah melihat Dazai bercerita sedemikiannya' pikirnya.

"Tadi aku mengajaknya makan siang namun di tolak, huhh… pms itu tidak baik berkepanjangan" keluh Dazai menyenderkan dagunya pada atas punggung kursi dan di balas tawa Yosano padanya.

"Hmm…, yahh memang begitulah wanita, ada saja yang di pikirannya, ku harap kau maklum" ada tawa di kalimatnya.

"Chuuya bukan wanita, Yosano-san" komentar Dazai, Yosano sedikit diam lalu melanjutkan, "Yahh, yang di posisi bawah memang selalu demikian" balasnya maklum pada setiap hubungan manusia.

"Chuuya? Nakahara Chuuya, ya? dia dulu rekanmu, kan?" tanya Yosano.

"Iya, dulu… sampai sekarang"

"Bagus Dazai, kau pria jujur"

"Dazai Osamu hanya ada satu di dunia" di balas dengan senyuman pede luar biasanya. "Yahh…, menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Dazai padanya.

"Hmm, apa yang membuat Chuuya menolakmu tadi?" Yosano bertanya layaknya memberikan sebuah teka-teki.

"Entahlah, dia masih marah padaku, mungkin?"

Sebuah helaan nafas dari wanita beraven hitam tersebut, "Dia meminta sebuah pengakuan Dazai…"

"Pengakuan apa?" Dazai terheran membuat Yosano mengeluarkan tawanya. Dia mengisyaratkan Dazai untuk mendekat, membisikkan idenya pada Dazai, setelahnya Dazai mendengarnya Dazai terdiam, hanya berpekik, "Hah?" Yosano hanya tersenyum raven coklat tertawa rendah yang sekarang dirinya mengerti situasinya. "Begitu, ya…" pekiknya.

"Kalau begitu…, ATSUSHI-KUN!" Dazai berteriak setelah Atsushi masuk ke dalam kantor membuatnya kaget, "Y-y-ya?" ucapnya dengan sweetdropnya.

"Besok malam temani aku, ya?" sekarang seniornya menatapnya dengan senyuman sok polosnya membuat Atsushi semakin heran menjadi-jadi, "H-h-hah?" pekiknya. "Ba-baiklah" sambungnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Sementara Yosano tersenyum pada dua laki-laki tersebut. "Dasar pria…" gumamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah hampir tengah malam saat mereka sampai di apartemen minimalis milik Dazai, si makarel mabuk berat sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana Chuuya dan mana wanita dengan gadis berambut yang sama dengannya, kenapa bisa terjadi? Chuuya hanya pergi sekitar lima menit ke kamar mandi dan saat kembali ia melihat Dazai merangkul seorang wanita dengan terus menyebuti namanya. Chuuya tidak marah, namun tetap saja itu sebuah penghinaan secara tersiratnya. Wajahnya ranum parah efek mabuk berat, bagaimana tidak bisa di bilang mabuk berat, jika kita bisa mengkilas balik kedalam Pub yang mereka kunjungi, akan terlihat gelas-gelas bekas Dazai setelah meneguk banyak sekali variasi vodka campuran. Chuuya juga ikut minum di sampingnya, namun kali ini akalnya tidak mengatakan kalau dia mau mabuk malam ini._

 _Chuuya menggotongnya di pundaknya, membantu si jakung untuk berdiri tegak, tidak terlalu berat menggotong tubuh Dazai, malah terlalu mudah, membuat objek di sampingnya sangat ringan. Chuuya menendang pintu apartemen Dazai setelah membuka kuncinya. Dazai di bawa ke kamar mandi membiarkannya memuntahkan alkohol itu dari perutnya._

 _"Jadi orang jangan keras kepala…" ucapnya memandang tubuh sempoyongan menuju sofa, Chuuya memperhatikannya yang terduduk lemas itu, membawakan segelas air, "…aku yang repot!" memberikan gelas itu pada Dazai dengan ekspresinya._

 _"Mau ku buatkan makanan hangat?" tawarnya pada Dazai yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala._

 _Dazai hanya menerima gelas dari Chuuya meminum airnya, hanya sekian detik hingga dia memuntahkan sisanya membasahi karpet berwarna maroon di bawahnya, mendatangi sebuah teriakan dari Chuuya, "Kau jorok sekali!" protesnya._

 _Dazai menatapnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada tatapannya, 'kau berisik sekali'. Chuuya berdecih dan pergi lagi ke dapur setelah melemparkan tatapan kekesalan pada Dazai, membuatkannya sesuatu untuk perut mereka berdua, untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka._

 _"Chuuya…" panggilnya yang mulai melepas setelan hitamnya. Berdiri dari duduknya mendatangi pria lebih mungil itu di sana._

 _Chuuya masih dalam kegiatannya, menyiapkan bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas, yang sebenarnya sungguh tidak berguna isinya. Chuuya terkaget setelah Dazai memegang pundaknya. Chuuya menoleh dengan kaget._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucapnya kesal hampir melayangkan pukulan ke Dazai yang langsung di tahan Dazai._

 _"Biarkan aku makan…"_

 _"Belum ku buatkan! Pergi sana…"_

 _"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin makanan yang lain"_

 _Dazai menahan kedua tangan yang memberontak itu padanya, Dazai mendekat pada wajah yang sudah meranum parah itu, berbisik sesuatu yang sangat gila, "Chuuya, biarkan aku melakukan seks malam ini, biarkan aku makan malam ini" Chuuya memerah habis mendengarnya._

 _"Ti-tidak, kau mabuk Dazai!"_

 _"Bukankah itu bagus kalau aku mabuk, hmm?" Dazai membelai lembut pipinya yang mulus, yang perlahan turun dari pipi ke lehernya, lengannya, perutnya bahkan dadanya yang masih berbalut kemeja putih, Dazai melakukan pemanasan padanya yang Chuuya sudah menghindari tatapan menerawang pada dirinya._

 _Chuuya berhasil melepaskan kucian tubuh itu darinya setelah menginjak keras kakinya, menjauh dari Dazai menuju ruang tamu, namun sialnya kakinya tersandung kaki meja, membuatnya meringis sedikit memegangi kakinya. Bagaimana rasanya terkena jati di kakinya, tentu sakit. Niatnya dia ingin kabur dari apartemennya, kembali pada habitatnya._

 _"Chuuya…" rekannya yang sadis ini muncul begitu saja. Chuuya diam di tempatnya, "…jangan kabur" Dazai mendekat meraih lengan Chuuya yang siap saja memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa pukulan namun di tahan Dazai. Dazai membopongnya layaknya tahanan di pundaknya._

 _"Lepaskan aku! Dazai bangsat!" teriaknya berusaha turun dari gendongan itu, menjambak rambut Dazai dan menarik-narik belakang kemejanya. Mendorong tubuhnya, Chuuya tersentak saat Dazai mslah menahannya di dinding terdekat mereka setelah berucap, "Kau tidak sabaran…"_

 _"Apa maksudmu!" teriaknya tak senang. Dazai menahan kedua lengannya dan mengunci mulutnya yang memberontak itu dengan bibirnya, Chuuya tersentak, mendorongnya, menjambak rambutnya. Menggeliat tak beraturan, namun pada akhirnya dia ikut hanyut karna permainan lidah kasar itu yang meminta akses masuk sedari tadi._

 _Perlahan salah satu kaki Dazai menahan gerakannya tepat di selangkangannya, sesekali gesekan dari lututnya itu membuat Chuuya tersentak. Chuuya tak bisa menahan suaranya saat melakukan hal demikian, membiarkan mulutnya mudah di serang dengan agresifnya. Dazai mendominasi semuanya, mendominasi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Setelah bibirnya yang sudah di lumat habis-habisan._

 _Setelah bibir mungil itu dia mencicipi tenguknya yang sudah sering kali dijamah di setiap malam oleh Dazai, mendengus, mengisap kulit dengan lapisan ait keringat itu, mengigitnya menambah sekali lagi tanda merah di sana, Dazai menikmati semuanya. Suara yang berat berubah menjadi tone yang sangat tinggi seperti wanita jika di jamah demikian, "Hnnhh Dazz—ahh hnn! Berhen—ahh nggh!" desahnya saat Dazai membuka pakainanya dengan salah satu tangannya._

 _Dada bidang tanpa penjangaan berada tepat di depan matanya, dia berseringai bangga. Perlahan dia mencicipinya semua dengan mulutnya, dan sudah berapa kali Dazai merasakan dada merah muda itu, sangat nikmat yang dia tak sanggup melepaskan tautan mulutnya, di tambah erotisnya suara Chuuya. Perlahan tangannya memegang lembut benda yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Suara Chuuya berubah saat Dazai memerasnya gemas, membuka semua pertahanan yang membuat tangannya dapat meraihnya bebas._

 _"Henn—berhen ahhh! Daz—pela—ahh annhh nhh~ ahh" dia tak tahan dengan kelakuan Dazai yang seenaknya saja. Dazai melakukan handjobnya yang membuat Chuuya melupakan statusnya. Dan dalam satu hentakan Dazai membaliknya, menahan tubuhnya di dinding, tangannya di arahkan ke atas._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukann!?" teriak Chuuya tak senang akan itu saat Dazai mengambil dasinya yang setengah bertaut di kerah kemejanya, mengikat tangan Chuuya ke atas. Chuuya menggeliat namun sayangnya geliatan itu menggesek aset Dazai yang membuatnya sangat terangsang._

 _Begitu mudahnya menahan tubuh mungil itu, membuka celananya dengan keterampilannya yang sekarang mulusnya bokong itu bisa di rasakan Dazai sepenuhnya. Chuuya menggeliat, percum membasahi pahanya, dia tak tahan. "Akhh!" teriaknya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras memasuki analnya. "Sia—ahhnn!" Chuuya mengerang sejadinya, sungguh tak biasa Dazai langsung memasukinya tanpa rimming-time di jarinya itu._

 _Sekarang Chuuya sedang beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang cukup di katakan besar dalam ukurannya, Dazai tidak lagi menahan lengan itu yang sudah menggantung di udara dan di tahan di dinding, sekarang tangannya sudah menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuh Chuuya, satu tangannya memainkan dengan elitnya benda yang sudah licin, dan satunya memainkan dada merah muda itu dengan jarinya. Chuuya menggeliat yang Dazai mengira dia tak sabar akan dorongan._

 _Mulut Dazai sudah bertaut pada tenguknya yang halus, menyapu setiap inchi yang bisa ia jangkau dengan bibirnya. Chuuya masih menggeliat, dan Dazai mulai dengan permainannya. "Aku mulai…" bisik Dazai pada telinga yang sudah ranum parah itu._

 _"Henti—ahh!" dan satu desahanpun terucap saat dorongan mengisi penuh dindingnya._

 _"Dazai—hnnhh…" Dazai tidak mempedulikan ampunan itu, bahkan baginya itu adalah sebuah permintaan yang lebih._

"Dazai!" satu teriakan dengan bulir keringat takjub memecahkan mimpinya, tidak, lebih tepatnya kenangannya dulu dengan Dazai. Dazai yang mabuk, menjamahnya habis-habisan, mempretelinya, lalu menyetubuhinya -yang terlihat seperti pemerkosaan-. Chuuya bangkit dari tidurnya, terduduk memejapkan matanya, mengumpulkan semua kesadaran saat dirinya benar-benar bermimpi basah kali ini, dan satu hal yang sangat sialan pagi ini.

"Baji-" kata kasar itu terpotong saat mendengar bunyi handhonenya yang bergetar. Chuuya mengambilnya, mengangkatnya yang sangat tau akan ada sapaan dengan suara konyol akan menyapu pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi Chuu-"

"Dazai!" Chuuya berteriak padanya, membuat yang di sana kaget, "Eh? Ada apa?" ucapnya.

Chuuya diam sejenak, dan berkata, "Ti-tidak, kau…, kenapa menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" nada seperti malu-malu.

Dazai tertawa rendah, "Begini…, aku ingin menjumpaimu, kau sudah baik? Tidak marah lagi?" suara rendah yang ramah terdengar di sana.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak marah!" Chuuya berteriak dengan tuduhan tersebut.

"Oke, oke Chuuya" Dazai mengalah.

"Kapan kau mau kemari?" tanya Chuuya.

"Ummm…, jam 11 malam? Bagaimana?"

"Jangan terlambat" ucap Chuuya dengan nada tidak ingin di kecewakan sama sekali.

"Oke! Umm…, ada apa? tadi kau terlihat seperti meminta tolong padaku"

Chuuya memerah mendengarnya, antara gugup, malu ataupun, bagaimanapun juga Chuuya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang pastinya tau cara melakukannya, yang sejujurnya Dazai yang selalu mengajarinya. "Aku memanas…, tadi aku bermimpi, ba-bagaimana ini, Dazai?" tanyanya. Dazai diam sejenak mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Hening setelahnya dan suara berdehem kasar di dengar Chuuya, "Lakukan seperti yang ku ajari padamu saat 16 tahun itu…" jawabnya.

"Aku tidak-, maksudku, kau tau kan aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang caranya!"

"Jadi selama ini kau menyuruh siapa saat aku tidak ada"

"Bu-bukan itu maksud ku!" teriak Chuuya. "-katakan saja, maksudku, aku harus apa!?" sekarang wajah Chuuya merah padam seraya memperhatikan asetnya yang sudah mengencang di sana.

"Emm…, seperti biasanya…" ucap Dazai, dan Chuuya melakukan seperti biasanya, "…kau tau kan Chuuya bagaimana fapping?"

Chuuya terpancing emosi, "Jangan tanya hal begitu padaku!"

"Baik-baik, lalu kau sampai mana?" Dazai menghela nafas. Sudah berat.

"Jelaskan saja makarel bodohh!" Chuuya tak tahan akan panasnya.

"Pegang seperti biasa…" Chuuya melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, "La-lalu?" tanya Chuuya. sekarang Dazai memberikannya sebuah petunjuk dan Chuuya mengikutinya dengan intens. "…seperti yang ku lakukan padamu dalam handjob, peras, pelintir, tekan, lalu pompa, lakukan terus sampai kau lega…" Chuuya tak paham namun mencoba. "A-a-aku… nhh" dan Dazai mendengarkannya.

Dazai mendengarkan semuanya, bahkan dia sudah mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya mendengar Chuuya demikian, yang berefek fatal juga padanya, "Kau baik?" tanya Dazai.

"Aku- ahh nnh! Ba-baikk, a-aku.. annhh, Da-dazaii!" di akhiri satu teriakan kecil dan Dazai mengehela nafasnya tanda lega karna tau apa maksudnya, "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Chuuya yang terengah-engah di sana.

"Su-sudah…" balasnya.

"Bagus, banyak?"

"Tidak terlalu…" Chuuya menatap selangkangannya yang mulus sudah bacah akan cairan percum yang lengket, bahkan seprainya juga ikutan basah. "Aku mandi dulu…" sambungnya setelah menutupi benda tersebut kembali ke celananya walau masih dalam keadaan mengencang.

"Jangan lupa cuci sepraimu, ah tidak perlu juga tak apa…" ada nada menggodanya di sana, yang Chuuya sudah mematikan sinyal setelah mendengarnya.

Dazai memandang handponenya saat di matikan paksa begitu, lalu menggeleng kepalanya seraya berkata, "Dasar Chuuya, aku juga ikutan, sialan!" berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan- melakukan hal yang sama, pagi hari yang sungguh cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip next Chapter…**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N**

Ketika saya baca beberapa artikel berbau angst :'3 terutama artikel "falls to sex or orthers" im being like hurts oke… Mengerti tentang mentalis seseorang itu susah, jujur pas pertama saya buat sequel ini memang prefer ke keadaan mental seorang Chuuya, jadi yang tidak paham atau tak paham, yahh begitulah… dan dalam artikel itu lebih saltynya ketika di katakan "ketika dia tidak ingin menemui kamu dalam jangka waktu lama berarti mau end…" ( ; v ; )

Persiapkan mental di selanjutnya… gak angst kok, tenang Cylva. Mungkin?


	4. Joy, Love and Hope…

**Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 ** _(sequel dari Tinggal-lah Sebentar)_**

 **文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 ** _Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey_**

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M+

 **Warning:**

Gaje asurd, Typo merajalela, AU/AR/AT, Sho-ai Sei-ai tentu saja, ADA LEMONNYA!, SLASH of LOVE, OOC kewajiban, Mature Content of course, Modern Life of Adult, R18 pardon me than perhaps falls to R21 (?), Hard, MENGANDUNG YAOI BERLEBIHAN MUNGKIN ADA UNSUR BDSM DAN JENISNYA, dll warning gak jelasnya, maka jangan di baca kecuali orang orang bhejat dan para hardcore of Soukoku :''v / berisikk

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertemuan itu, semuanya semakin jelas akan rasa cinta milik mereka masing-masing, namun di lain sisi Chuuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apa benar dia di cintai atau tidak? (Sequel dari **'Tinggal-lah Sebentar'** ) ( **Mature expilicit** , KIDS STAY OUT) (hadn't words in sumarry :') )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Romance, Tragedy, Mature-of-shit, Sequel-fanfiction, Indonesia, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

 **Tinggal-lah Selamanya**

 _(jika belum membaca 'Tinggal-lah Sebentar' harap di baca)_

 **Chap. 4 Joy, Love and Hope…**

 **(Last Chapter)**

.

.

.

.

.

"A-a-a-a… Da-dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi yang sedari tadi bergetar di samping seniornya. "Menemanimu malam ini, maksudnya… pergi ke Kabukicho!?" Atsushi sempat menjerit memandang laki-laki bertubuh tegap lengkap dengan tato di setiap senti kulitnya. Tak mau jauh-jauh dari Dazai bahkan sampai merangkul lengan seniornya.

"Aku kenal toko emas dengan harga murah, ah tidak bukan toko, penjual" ucap Dazai sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Em-emas? Untuk apa!?" teriak Atsushi kalang panik.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa…, aku hanya memintamu menemaniku Atsushi-kun, kau tau… Kabukicho bukan kawasan yang baik untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian" ucapnya. Atsushi mengangguk intens.

Dazai merangkul juniornya, "Mau ku traktir minum" tawar Dazai.

"Ochazuke saja di tempat biasa" balas Atsushi dengan sweetdropnya.

Distrik merah, Kabukicho yang terletak di Shibuya, yang terlihat seperti padang sahara, perumpamaannya demikian karna banyak sekali oasis di sini, padang yang penuh nafsu di sana dan oasisi di sana-sini, bisa di lihat dari jejeran banyak toko DVD dewasa, bar, klub malam, tempat karoke, pub dan lainnya. Jujur saja, Port Mafia menjaga daerah ini dan itu sebabnya Dazai tidak pernah takut datang sendirian di kawasan rawan kriminalitas ini, namun statusnya sebagai pengkhianat bisa saja membuatnya di penggal di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ini tempatnya…" ucap Dazai memandang sebuah papan bar dengan tulisan kanji di sana. Atsushi bergidik ngeri menatap tempatnya. "Dulu ada pembunuhan di sini, sekarang tidak lagi… nahh ayo masuk…" ajak Dazai setelah membuka pintu bar tersebut, Atsushi hanya mengikuti tak jauh dari belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya meneguk sisa alkoholnya saat suara dentuman musik sangat keras pecah di telinganya, "Bajingan Akutagawa, kemana dia!?" pekiknya kesal saat matanya di silaukan dengan panorama duniawi di sana-sini. Klub malam yang musiknya bisa membuatnya menggila di tempatnya. Antara kehilangan akal sehatnya karna mabuk dan streples atau karna hanyut dalam suasananya.

Sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya membuatnya kaget, 'ah sialan' pekik Chuuya saat dirinya mulai mencuri insting seorang gadis kelas S di sampingnya. 'Maaf nona, sepenuhnya aku penyuka laki-laki' mungkin itu yang akan di katakannya. Tidak Chuuya tidak mengatakannya saat tangannya mulai di tarik untuk ikut serta dalam kerumunan orang-orang dalam oasisnya. Berharap saja seseorang mengeluarkannya, tidak lebih tepatnya Dazai.

Dia ingat saat Dazai mengajaknya di salah satu klub langganan mereka di Kabukicho, dan mulai menggila di sudut ruangan klub atau salah satu toilet, sungguh gila. Persetan dengan pemikiran orang-orang yang mereka tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Bahkan Dazai sempat -hampir menyetubuhinya dalam keadaan berdiri, sialan jika dia bisa mengingat itu, mungkin memukul Dazai dengan botol bekas Wine mahalnya adalah saran bagus.

Setelah Chuuya berhasil keluar dari tumpukan kegembiraan semalam itu, dia bernafas lega. Ada Akutagawa yang berdiri di lorong klub itu, berbicara pada seorang wanita yang terlihat mengusiknya sedari tadi. Chuuya mendatanginya, dan wanita itu pergi, memakinya setelah membiarkannya sendirian di dalam sana, Akutagawa hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya berkata, "Kau yang mau ke sini, Chuuya-san" ucapnya dan mereka mulai keluar dari klub berisik itu.

Berjalan ke tujuan awal mereka kemari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai keluar dengan perasaan bahagia dan Atsushi masih dengan wajah pucatnya. Mendapat sebuah pengalaman baru saat seniornya yang sialan ini menyuruhnya meneguk sebuah sake, hanya gelas kecil yang langsung di muntahi Atsushi. "Itu permulaan Atsushi-kun, dulu aku mencicipi alkohol di umur 16 tahun" ucapnya menepuk punggung Atsushi. Wajah Atsushi sudah meranum setelah mencicipi fermentasi itu di lidahnya.

"Ahahaha-ha.., maaf aku tak tahan keras sekali" ucap Atsushi menahan mualnya.

"Tak apa, kau akan terbiasa nantinya" balas Dazai santai.

Mereka jalan berdampingan, mengobrol tentang beberapa hobi mereka, dan Dazai menjelaskan beberapa toko langganannya, dan beberapa toko yang memilik direktur seorang keparat. Atsushi tertawa garing dengan sweetdrop, 'siapa yang mau ke sini coba?' gumamnya dalam hati, Atsushi mulai membuka topik, "Apa Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san dulu suka berjalan-jalan di Kabukicho?" tanyanya.

Dazai menatapnya intens. "Iya, dulu…, dulu kami sering mampir ke sebuah klub, lalu restoran. Chuuya berkelahi dengan beberapa pria yang menyentuhnya layaknya wanita, atau siapapun yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi saat aku dan Chuuya hampir melakukan itu, parah" ada suara tawa namun Atsushi malah bergidik ngeri. "Oh… begitu" balasnya pada seniornya.

"Yahh aku berharap kami bisa melakukannya lagi…, aku rindu masa-masa itu" Dazai menatap sorot lampu di pinggiran jalan. Atsushi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Atsushi-kun…, kita mampir ke toko bunga, ya" ajak Dazai yang disusul dengan jawaban "Baik." dari Juniornya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya meneguk habis vodka campurannya dengan nikmatnya lalu mendesah kasar saat alkohol itu mulai menyatu dengan darahnya. Akutagawa meneguk sake dengan kadar rendah alkohol di gelasnya. "Bagaimana Chuuya-san? Enak?" tanya Akutagawa dengan sedikit simpul yang tidak bisa di lihat dengan jelas.

"Enak sekali…, dari mana kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Chuuya dengan senyuman merekah, pipi merah padam dan bau alkohol menyengat di nafasnya.

"Dari bawahanku" balasnya santai.

"Begitu…" Chuuya mengambil sebuah rokok dari saku celana dan kotaknya. Menghidupkan sebuah pematik dan mulai merasakan tembakaunya.

"Kau bisa mengajak Dazai-san kapan-kapan kemari" ucap Akutagawa sambil menyeruput sakenya lagi. Chuuya menatapnya, gusar.

Chuuya tersenyum pahit dengan kata barusan, meneguk sisa alkohol itu di cangkirnya setelah meletakkan batang tembakau di asbaknya. "Kalau aku benar-benar mau mengajaknya…" balas Chuuya. Akutagawa diam sejenak, bertanya, "Kenapa?" Chuuya memesan segelas lagi. Dan satu vodka datang dengan warna mencoloknya, Chuuya meneguknya kembali akan rasa nikmat itu.

"Kau tau… aku membencinya" ucapnya. Mereka hening untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, hingga Akutagawa menjawab perkataan barusan itu dengan guaratan meremehkannya.

"Pembohong besar, dasar…" ucapnya lalu meneguk sakenya.

"Aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" tanya Chuuya dengan nada datar.

"Sangat, kau pembohong tentang Dazai-san" balasnya yang membuat tersenyum tentang kata-kata barusan. Chuuya meneguk sisa alkoholnya dan berkata, "Aku ada janji dengannya jam 11 malam ini"

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali…, secepatnya" balas Akutagawa menatap jam dinding yang berdetik. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih, mereka berdiri dari meja mereka, meminta bill dan pergi tanpa mempedulikan ada keributan di dalam restoran antara seorang anggota yang terlihat layaknya Mafia dan waittres. Chuuya memegang jaketnya dengan gayanya seraya mulutnya mengapit batang rokok yang masih menyala, menyusul Akutagawa yang sudah jalan duluan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi mengehela nafas panjang setelah menemani Dazai membeli sebuket bunga dengan macam-macam jenisnya, namun yang sangat terlihat di sana adalah mawar merahnya. Mereka menelusuri trotoar setelahnya, menuju stasiun Shibuya kembali ke Yokohama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Dazai-san lakukan saat kencan bersama Chuuya-san?" tanya Atsushi yang seharusnya jangan tanyakan hal demikian.

"Aku? Chuuya?" sekarang Dazai sudah terpancing. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa" balas Atsushi setelah melihat ekspresinya.

"Maksudku, ummm apa,ya ehehe…, ah apa saja yang Dazai-san bawa saat kencan" itu malah pertanyaan sangat fatal.

"Kami? Hmmm, biasa dalam notes ku adalah, bunga, Wine, uang, kartu kredit, dan kond- tidak, seingatku Chuuya tidak suka pakai itu, dulu aku pernah memakaikan itu padanya, setelahnya Chuuya malah melepasnya sendiri dan meminta tanpa itu. dari pada sebuah pengaman, Chuuya lebih suka pelumas" Atasushi terdiam dengan perkataan Dazai barusan. Atsushi memang remaja sudah puber tapi dia masih remaja, Dazai. "Eh-eh-eh-eh?" Atsushi tidak berkomentar hanya wajah ambigunya yang terpapat setelah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Bukan! Aku bukan kepo atau apaaa, bukann!" jawab Atsushi dengan wajah memerah. Dazai merangkulnya yang lebih pendek itu lalu berkata, "Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu, dasar anak mudaa~" ucapnya seraya mengusap dengan kasar puncak kepala Atsushi dan Dazai masih setia merangkulnya. "Tidakk!" bantah Atsushi dnegan wajah ranumnya.

Namun mereka diam sejenak, Dazai diam bersama dengan Atsushi setelah bertemu pandang dengan orang yang di kenalnya sangat dekat. Yang di sana juga diam, ini di luar prediksinya.

Chuuya bersama Akutagawa, Akutagawa berdiri melongo -sepertinya, Chuuya masih mengait rokok di mulutnya. Dazai merangkul Atsushi, dan Atsushi kaget dengan adanya Ryuunosuke di depannya, gawat. Chuuya menatapnya yang merangkul erat Atsushi itu. Tidak, bukan.

Chuuya berbalik arah dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Akutagawa tidak mempedulikanya. Satu-satunya fokusnya adalah anak beraven putih di sana.

"Chuuya!" teriak Dazai menysusul Chuuya, mengejarnya yang meninggalkan Atsushi dengan perasaan tak nyaman lagi.

"Dazai-san!" teriaknya dengan wajah pucatnya setelah Dazai berlari begitu saja, Akutagawa mendekat, Atsushi terdiam. "Jinko…" panggilnya layaknya seorang pembunuh.

"Kon-konbawa…, ya? apa?" tanyanya ambiguan.

"Ikut aku…" ajak Akutagawa dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, malam ini.

"Ke-ke mana?" tanya Atsushi sudah kalang kabut.

"Kabukicho… setelahnya…" Atsushi merinding saat tangan pucat yang lebih besar itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. "A-apa?" ucapnya gugup.

"Love Hotel…" balas Akutagawa yang langsung menariknya kembali ke distrik merah, dan lontaran tangisan meringis meminta pertolongan pada seniornya terlontarkan, bunyinya; "DAZAI-SANN!" dan tidak ada yang peduli hidup Atsushi malam ini.

Dazai mengejar raga itu yang menyatu dengan kerumunan di trotoar padat Shibuya, Dazai bisa melihat siluetnya, namun di detik berikutnya semua menghilang layaknya sebuah mimpi dan Dazai tenggelam di dalamnya. Chuuya menatapnya yang sudah berada di bis menuju Yokohama. Tidak peduli tentangnya lagi, kemungkinannya.

Dazai berkutik setelah tau apa yang ada di pikirannya dan berlari menuju stasiun secepatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya membanting pintu apartemennya kasar, membuka sepatunya, tidak mempedulikan apapun sekarang, dia mengambil alkohol kalengan dari kulkas, mengeluarkan satu ring di sana, membuka salah satunya dan meneguknya layaknya kehausan. Setelah satu selesai dia memeras kaleng itu sampai penyok, dan membantingnya begitu saja, lanjut ke kaleng berikutnya.

Dazai terengah-engah dengan pengejarannya yang sekarang dirinya sudah sampai pada apartemen milik Chuuya, membuka pintunya yang tidak di kunci, setelah masuk dia mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut. Meletakan sepatunya, dan matanya sudah melihat jaket milik Chuuya tergeletak di lantai, bersama dengan kaus kaki, dan topi jenis pedoranya. Dazai mendengar bunyi, mendekati ruangan dapur yang bunyinya berasal dari sana.

"Chuuya…" panggilnya. Chuuya tidak menoleh. Duduk membelakanginya. Dazai melihat beberapa kaleng minuman penyok yang bergeletak di sekitarnya, meletakan buket bunganya di lantai. Dan dalam satu hempasan sebuah pisau yang tepatnya pisau dapur dia lempar ke arah Dazai yang di hindari dengan refleks bagus. Pisau itu bertancap pada dinding, Dazai sedikit terdiam.

"Kau kenapa!?" tanya Dazai.

"Untuk apa kau kemari!? Pergi kau! kalau bisa, jangan kembali!" teriaknya, itu kebohongan. Parah sekali.

"Aku datang kemari sesuai janji, kan?"

"Pergi saja, aku tidak butuh kau!" Chuuya bangkit dari duduknya berteriak tak senang dengan Dazai.

"Kau ini kenapa!? Kemarin kau menangis, tidak mau bercerita, lalu kau menyuruhku pergi, padahal aku sudah sangat baik padamu, Chuuya" Dazai sedikit membentak juga, tentu saja dia juga ikut emosian.

Chuuya merasa pedih bahkan dia sampai terduduk di tempatnya, Dazai datang menghampiri yang di hadiahi teriakan, "Ku billang pergi!" dan di bekap langsung oleh sang jakung dengan hangatnya. Chuuya terdiam, setelahnya berteriak, merontah parah, menangis tak jelas, memakinya, apapun itu untuk melepasnya, bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kuatnya yang di tahan oleh Dazai dengan sangat tulusnya.

Chuuya tenang setelah bermenit-menit sangat kacau dalam depresinya. Oh, seandainya dia bisa bertanya, hanya bertanya.

Dazai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar parah, dan membekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku…" Chuuya membalas pelukan itu, "…takut kehilanganmu…" ucapnya parau, memeras kemeja itu, "Aku…" ada sebuah bisikan parau, jantungnya berdegup kencang, "…perlu sebuah alasan kenapa kau berada di sini untukku…" memeluk raga itu di dekapannya, "Aku…" membelai lembut punggung dengan mantel buruknya dan bernafas di dadanya, "…kacau saat ini, aku berkabut akan pemikiranku sendiri, maaf…" dan Dazai mendengarkan.

"Dazai…" satu panggilan membuatnya menatapnya. Dazai melepas rangkulan tersebut. Menunggu Chuuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lihatlah… mata sendu, pipi meranum, bibir bergetar, dan tatapannya, kalang kabut. Ini sangat retak nan parau, "Lanjutkan Chuuya…"

Chuuya mengarahkan tangannya di depan dada Dazai, membelai dadanya dengan pelafalan setiap menyebutkan nama Dazai, meminta perhatian dan Dazai memperhatikannya, "Dazai…, Dazai…, Dazai…, Dazai…" mengucapkan nama itu dan satu bulir air mata terjatuh, nafas menyengat dengan alkohol tak membuat Dazai menjauhkan jarak yang dekat itu.

"Katakan…" bibirnya mulai bergetar, tangan Dazai menyapu bulir air matanya, "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…, jelaskan semua yang ingin ku tau" Dazai tersenyum dan menjawab, "Apa yang mau kau tau, Chuuya?"

"Dazai…" panggilnya seraya menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi yang tertutup raven coklat lebat, "- kau kembali untukku, kan? kau ingat malam setelah empat tahun itu, kan? kau ingat saat kita bercinta dan kau memintaku menjalin kembali, kan?" Chuuya bertanya, semuanya.

"Iya…, aku ingat" jawab Dazai merendah.

Chuuya menunduk, tak ingin menatapnya, "Apa kau ingat pertanyaanku saat malam pertama kali kita melakukannya, di malam kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Ingat?" Dazai diam sejenak. Dia, tidak ingat.

"Maaf…, ingatkan aku…"

Chuuya memukul dadanya sekali dan berteriak, "Itu permasalahanku, bodoh!" jeritnya, namun Dazai tak marah sedikitpun.

"Katakan saja Chuuya, aku takkan tertawa, tidak akan…" ada senyuman hangat yang meyakinkannya. Chuuya bergetar, mendekatkan jarak semakin erat, memeluk raga yang tak ingin pergi begitu saja, tidak, meminta Dazai pergi sekali lagi adalah keputusan terbodoh, Dazai di sini, untuknya.

"Kau…" Dazai mendengarkan, "…mencintaiku" masih mendengarkan, "-dari apa?" sekarang Chuuya mengatakannya setelah sekian panjangnya hatinya menolak untuk meyakinkan dirinya ragu atau tidak sama sekali. Dazai diam, bibirnya tertutup rapat, pandangannya lurus ke Chuuya. Dan satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir Chuuya.

"Itu, aku mengingatnya sekarang" balas Dazai. Dia membopong tubuh Chuuya untuk bangkit, duduk bersebelahan, dan Dazai menggenggam hangat nan lembut tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Chuuya…" ucap Dazai. Chuuya menatapnya kaget.

"Karna membuatmu menangis beberapa hari yang lalu" sambungnya, seraya membelai lembut pipi yang sudah sembab itu.

"Aku ingat yang ku katakan, maafkan aku…, aku tidak bermaksud, maaf!" lalu mengambil tangan mungil itu dalam kedua tangannya menciumnya seraya menunduk. Chuuya memperhatikannya. Dazai masih diam, masih membekap tangan mungil itu lembut, bernafas di atasnya. "Dazai…" panggil Chuuya, Dazai tidak menoleh. Masih diam, dan 3 menit berselang dia memandangnya dengan beningnya coklat di matanya dia menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dari segi apapun" ucap Dazai.

"Kau ingat dulu…, apa yang ku katakan padamu?" Chuuya diam mencoba mengingat, dia diam, dia tidak mengingat apapun. Dazai tertawa rendah membuka suara, " _ **Tidak masalahkan aku mengatakan pada orang yang bernasib sama?**_ " ucap Dazai yang sekarang Chuuya mengingatnya.

Mereka bertemu di pelabuhan, mereka di putuskan menjadi rekan, Dazai berkata demikian. Dia ingat, ingat tatapan mungil yang selalu ingin tau segalanya dulu pada dirinya, pada usia mereka 10 tahun. Mereka sangat jauh, namun pada akhirnya menjadi dekat. Dekat, semakin dekat, di isi dengan kegilaan dan kepuasan. Chuuya menatapnya yang sangat lekat sekarang.

Satu tetes air mengalir dari matanya dan Dazai dengan lembut menghapusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu karna Chuuya, adalah cerminan diriku" ucapnya, Chuuya mulai berkedip paham dan tak paham.

"Aku mencintaimu dalam segala hal, sifat, gaya pemikiran, tubuh, mental, kegemaran dan lainnya. Karna Chuuya, aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, karna Chuuya aku menjadi lebih memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda pula, aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya, tidak kurang, sungguh…, percayalah…, itu alasan yang membuatku…" Dazai tertawa rendah, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "-malu, astaga…" memandang Chuuya yang masih diam.

"Kau hanya tinggal bicara padaku, sayang. Tidak ada eksekusi yang membunuh pikiranmu itu, kau bebas padaku…" balasnya. Dazai mengarahkan dagu itu. "Kau paham? Aku merindukanmu, sungguh" sambungnya.

Chuuya diam senjenak, Dazai juga sama. Lalu dia memberikan sebuah kode, Chuuya memberikan sebuah pelukan setelahnya tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih…" balas Chuuya, mencium pundak itu. Dazai membalasnya intens, memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berpikir lagi seolah-olah aku tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya, oke?" Dazai berkata padanya, berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Oke…" balas Chuuya rendah menutupi warna pipinya.

Mereka hanyut dalam pelukan, beberapa menit terlewat, dan denting jam menunjukkan pukul 11:30 terdengar. Dazai melepasnya lalu menatapnya dan bangkit, mengambil buket bunganya yang tertidur itu.

"Ini Chuuya…" Chuuya memerah setelahnya, mengambilnya dan wajah manis-cemberutnya terpapat. "Terima kasih…" terlintas dengan sebuah kata-kata.

"Kau di Shi-"

"Atsushi menemani untuk urusan pekerjaan" balas Dazai saat tau itu akan di tanyakan. "kebetulan kita bertemu di sana, ya? kau bersama Akutagawa, kan? kalian sedang apa?" tanya Dazai duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia memiliki rekomendasi restoran dengan alkohol enak" balas Chuuya, senyumnya merekah dan berkata, "kapan-kapan…, mari ke Kabukicho" tawarnya dan Dazai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mau ke mana? Klub? Bar? Karoke? Atau… love hotel?" Chuuya meranum setelah mendengarnya dan memberikan cubitan di pipi Dazai. Dazai tertawa rendah dan berkata, "Aku rindu masa-masa itu sih…" balasnya.

Chuuya duduk sekarang di salah satu paha Dazai setelah meletakkan buket bunga di meja makan. "Begitu?" ucap Chuuya memperhatikan Dazai yang tersenyum senang karna Chuuya sendiri.

"Iya, kau tidak?" tanya Dazai merangkul pinggulnya, sekarang Chuuya menindihnya, dan berseringai. "Tentu…, aku mau menghajar para bajingan setelahnya" ucapnya membuka dasi dengan manik biru dari kerah kemeja Dazai, meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jadi sekarang, kau mau apa? menghajar para bajingan? Atau duduk di atasku dan mempreteliku, Chuuya?" tanyanya. Chuuya bercemberut mendengarnya, "Menghajar bajingan seraya mempretelinya" balas Chuuya tak mau kalah. Dan yang dimaksud adalah Dazai.

"Dasar…" Dazai melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dia tersentak setelah Chuuya menekan bibirnya pada bibir Dazai, Dazai terbelalak dan membiarkan Chuuya hanyut dalam permainannya. Chuuya mendominasi dan Dazai membiarkan si mungil yang sudah redah dari masalah mentalnya mencicipinya. Apa salahnya? Malam ini akan sangat panjang.

Chuuya menarik diri dan Dazai menatapnya penuh seringai, "Apa itu Chuuya?" tanyanya. Yang di sana menjawab santai, "Rangsangan" seraya mempreteli kancingnya. "Kau mau?" tanyanya yang sekarang Dazai menelan ludahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Dazai. "Karna malam ini tidak akan sebentar Chuuya…" sambung Dazai.

"Aku akan biarkan kau melama-lama kalau kau mau, tapi…, biarkan aku berkuasa untuk sekarang, oke?" Dazai sedikit terkaget dengan kata tersebut.

"Silahkan tuan" ucapnya yang setelahnya Chuuya membuka setiap kancing kemeja tersebut. Setelah keeksposan tubuh itu terlihat jernih di matanya, Chuuya menautkan bibirnya pada Dazai, dan Dazai membiarkannya memasuki mulutnya. Mereka bersenang-senang. Chuuya memoles, mengigit, mengecup, semuanya sangat seduktif saat ini, bahkan pinggulnya yang awalnya diam sekarang sudah mulai bergerak-gerak ke atas dan kebawah yang sengaja asetnya yang masih terbungkus rapi dia sentuhkan pada aset milik Dazai.

"Hnn…, Dazai…, kau suka… ngghh" dan lenguhannya dia keluarkan tepat di telinga Dazai, Dazai sedikit memanas dan Chuuya bangga akan hasil kerjanya, Dazai menarik pinggulnya erat, dan membalas dua kali lipat ciuman ganas itu, Chuuya melenguh dan pinggulnya tak berhenti. Sang uke menggila, entah efek apa dia juga tak tau, kebahagiaan mungkin atau kesenangan karna pikirannya sudah tidak berkabut lagi.

Dazai melepas ciuman itu tetibanya membuat Chuuya menatapnya tak senang, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" dengan teriakannya.

"Aku haus Chuuya, biarkan aku minum sebentar" dia menyingkirkan Chuuya, yang perlu beberapa detik hingga Chuuya menyingkir darinya, agresif sekali.

Dazai berjalan menuju kulkas, di ambilnya air dingin dari kulkas dan mulai meminumnya, "Kau sedang apa? kau minum apa!?" tanya Chuuya curiga setelah melihat Dazai seperti memakan sesuatu. Dazai berjalan ke arahnya yang duduk di pinggiran meja sekarang.

Dazai berada tepat di depannya. "Kau mau tau?" tanyanya.

"Hm"

"Viagra"

"Brengsekk! Kenapa kau minum itu!?"

"Aku ingin beronde malam ini Chuuya, kau mau?" Chuuya memakinya namun Dazai masih santai dan menawarkan pil tersebut pada Chuuya. Chuuya gusar, antara ingin dan tidak.

"Kita bisa orgasme sesuka kita~" ucapnya, seperti memaksa dan Chuuya tak suka nada itu.

"Baik, berikan padaku"

"Aku dua dan kau satu" dan hal tersebut mendapat protes dari Chuuya, "Dua juga!" ucap Chuuya mendesak. Dan Dazai mengeluarkan 2 pil untuk di minumnya, namun tidak, Dazai meminum obat tersebut mendapat protes dari Chuuya, memberikan bibirnya untuk Chuuya.

"Ini…" Dazai meraih dagunya saat pil itu sudah tercampur dengan air dan saliva di mulutnya. Chuuya kaget dan terbatuk akan perlakuan tersebut. Namun Chuuya membawa hal tersebut hanyut padanya, ya malam ini akan terasa panas.

Chuuya meluncur mulus dan tertidur di atas meja. Bibir bertautan erat, saling memainkan lidah dengan agreasifnya, dalam dan panas. Dazai melepasnya, mencicipi tenguknya sekarang, tidak melepas chokernya, sengaja. Chuuya melenguh, memeras, menarik, dan bahkan memukul kepalanya, namun Dazai biarkan. Kemeja di singkirkan yang dada bidangnya terlihat sempurna, Dazai mencicipinya lagi, mulutnya mengapit ke nipplenya, menyapunya dengan lidahnya, mengigitnya keras sampai warnanya lebih merah dari sebelumnya, Chuuya menjerit, tangannya jatuh lemas, dan hanya itu perlawanannya. Tangannya memeras benda yang sudah mengencang di selangkangannya, Chuuya melenguh bahkan meminta untuk di bukakan, dan Dazai menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Sudah terbuka, Dazai masih menciumi dadanya, satu tangan di satu tonjolan dada lainnya dan satunya memainkan asetnya dengan bahagianya. Chuuya? dia hanya mendesah.

Satu jari dia berikan pada Chuuya, "Aku hanya akan melakukan rimming sekali malam ini… yahh kita lihat saja" ucapnya dan Chuuya menatapnya penuh jengkel. Dia mendorongnya masuk, tau di mana letaknya, dan di sananlah dia mendorongnya masuk, lebih dalam lagi. Di tambah satu lagi dan Chuuya menggeliat, dan di tambah satu lagi dan Chuuya menjerit. Dazai bermain gila dengan jarinya dan Chuuya memberikan desahan sebagai penuntunnya. Memujinya dengan tatapan serigala akan nafsu, dan Dazai tak tahan akan itu. bermenit-menit lamanya dan dia selesai sekarang.

Kakinya sekarang di angkat Dazai ke pundaknya, setelah melepas tautan mulutnya di tonjolan dada itu, dan kembalilah bibir mereka bertautan erat dan saling menyerang satu dan lainnya. Mereka mengerang, mereka mendesah, dan Dazai yakin akan sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya merasa sangat liar malam ini.

Dazai melepas tautan tersebut, memandang Chuuya yang sudah penuh akan fantasi erotisnya di matanya, Dazai berseringai puas, sudah lama juga, 3 hari, tidak terlalu- namun bagi mereka yang rindu akan nafsu pastinya lama. Dia akan melakukan pemanasan, "Mau ku tunjukkan sesuatu?" tanya Dazai.

"A-apa?" Chuuya mengelap bibirnya yang basah akan saliva, nafasnya berat namun masih bisa berkata. Matanya sayu dan Dazai suka itu.

"Ini baru dari ku Chuuya, angkat pinggulmu" ucapnya saat Dazai mulai bangkit dari tidak menempel lagi padanya dan Chuuya hanya menurut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya sang uke.

"Pemanasan, pembukaan, hal yang baru, servis untukmu, perhatikan aku, tatap aku Chuuya…"

Chuuya hanya memperhatikan setelah memakinya, jujur saja masih sempat dia memaki Dazai bahkan saat bercinta begini. "Kita tidak biasa di sini, pindah" ucapnya tak senang akan posisinya.

"Tenanglah" Dazai menangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi, menahannya pada pundaknya dan sekarang bagian belakang Chuuya menyentuh selangkangnya. Dia tau ini akan membuat Chuuya keram, namun tidak lama. Dazai tidak pernah mencoba posisi ini padanya bahkan saat di mafia, sebut saja Bycycle dan Chuuya memuji setiap keterampilannya, juga mencintainya. "Tahan di sana" ucapnya meraba mulus bokong, menahannya dangan tangannya yang pelindungnya sudah di preteli dan berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang- AHNN!" teriaknya saat dindingnya mulai menabrak sesuatu. "Kauu!" teriaknya namun diakhiri sebuah desahan saat Dazai mendorong masuk asetnya pada liangnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya memperhatikan mulut kecil itu meraup oksigen dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akan kenikmatannya.

"Nnghh…, nhhn ahnn" Chuuya mulai mendesah setelah Dazai menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara erotis membuat Chuuya menggila di bawahnya. "Akhh nnhh… ahh ahh" dan goyangan pinggul itu semakin kecang dan tangan Dazai tetap menahan kedua kaki Chuuya yang berdiri di udara. Chuuya mencakar-cakar meja, tak tau apa yang harus dia cengkram sebagai pedomannya sekarang, mungkin hanya desahan.

"Hentii—ahh ahnn le-lebihh Daz—a-aku…" kembali dia meraung dengan lengannya yang sudah berada di keningnya, merasakan setiap dorongan itu mengocok semua bagian sensitifnya. Dan Dazai senang akan hasilnya.

"Kau suka? Kau mau lebih, hmm?" tanya Dazai yang di balas dengan lengkungan tubuh Chuuya yang tandanya, 'iya'. Dazai semakin gencar bermain dengan pinggulnya, semakin mendorong asetnya. Dalam, liar, panas, cepat, gesekan bertambah di ikuti desahan yang mengisi ruangan memasak ini, dan mereka sungguh gila melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku—ahh ahh su-suka.., nnnggh ah ahnn arrghh la-lagi… lagi Dazai… nnngahh la-lagi~" ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak dia ketahui lagi pemiliknya. Dan Dazai semakin gencar memainkan goyangan erotis itu hingga tubuh Chuuya melengkung semakin mejadinya saat asetnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan susu berlebihan, tumpah membasahi perut dan meja.

Dazai memperhatikannya, menatapnya yang sudah panas duluan, namun Dazai masih belum, dia akan memperlihatkan bagimana caranya bermain. Dazai masih menahan kaki mulusnya itu dan mulailah dia memainkan kembali pinggulnya, semakin kasar, dalam, gila, dan Chuuya mendesahkan semuanya, bahkan makian sekalipun.

Chuuya membuka matanya, menatap ekspresi sang seme saat bercinta dengannya, mata yang tertutup manis, mulut yang setengah terbuka, keringat yang membasahi rambutnya, keningnya, seluruh tubuhnya, memperhatikannya memainkan tubuhnya dalam permainan gila ini, dan Chuuya jatuh cinta pada pandangan mata hazelnya yang membuatnya tunduk dan tenggelam. "A-a-ahh nnhh Chuu-" satu kata itu terpotong saat Dazai membenamkan seluruh miliknya yang sudah berdenyut panas dan mengeluarkannya tepat di titk kelemahan Chuuya.

Chuuya menjeriti namanya di sertai erangan saat panasnya cairan itu memenuhi tubuh dan liangnya, merasakannya seutuhnya. Mereka tidak jatuh di karenakan pil tersebut, dan merasakan khasiatnya. Terpujilah Kabukicho dan orang yang menjualnya. Dazai mendekat padanya memberikan sebuah kecupan yang di balas sedemikiannya oleh Chuuya. "Da-daz—hmmphh!" ucapnya saat mulut itu di kunci kembali dan Dazai melepasnya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa keram, lanjutkan di kamar saja…" sekarang wajah itu sudah penuh peluh.

"Hmm? Kau yakin? Kau suka tadi?" Chuuya memerah setelah mendengarnya, menatapnya jengkel namun ada anggukan. Dan Dazai mentertawakannya yang semakin memerah itu.

Perlahan dengan keterampilannya dia menggendong Chuuya layaknya pengantin di malam pertama, bagaimana tidak di bilang malam pertama? buket bunga yang terletak di meja masih Chuuya ingat, dan membawa itu bersama mereka. Dazai mengangkatnya setelah membenarkan celananya sendiri namun membiarkan bagian bawah Chuuya tidak di benarkan, menutupinya dengan mantelnya seperti selimut dan membawah tubuhnya yang mungil, imut, kecil, dan mudah untuk di angkat begitulah.

Mereka sampai di ruangan tidurnya, mewah, modern, klasik bergaya kesukaan Chuuya, dan mudah saja Dazai menutup pintunya dengan kakinya, jangan lupa mengunci pintu. Dazai membawa Chuuya ke tempat tidurnya, Chuuya duduk di pinggirnya menatap Dazai mengisyaratkan untuk menunggunya. Dazai menutup semua tirai, namun Chuuya mendatanginya saat tirai terakhir di tutup.

Dazai memperhatikannya yang hanya memakai kemejanya yang semua sudah di buka kancingnya, chokernya yang masih ada, dan- celananya yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Dazai menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan setelah menemukan raganya pada Chuuya, bertautan lidah saat Chuuya mendongak dan membiarkannya menyerangnya.

Menuntun salah satu kakinya memeluk raganya, dan ciuman semakin panas. Dazai membopong dirinya lalu merebahkannya di kasurnya. Menatapnya hangat dan berbisik, "Sekarang Chuuya…" menautkan mulutnya di sekitar tenguknya, "-kau mau apa, yang seperti apa? hmm?" ada sebuah dengusan dengan senyum. Dan Chuuya menatapnya dengan jengkelnya tak lupa memberikan sentilan di keningnya.

"Lotus" ucap Chuuya, dan di berikan respon satu alis terangkat saat mendengarnya namun senyum masih merekah di bibir tipis sang jakung. Dia terheran.

"Baik" Dazai memberikan kecupan di kening dan duduk bersila, sementara Chuuya menyibakkan seluruh rambutnya sendiri yang sudah sembab.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau ingin mendominasi semuanya malam ini?" tanya Dazai membuka relsletingnya dan menurunkan beberapa senti dari pahanya, dan di tarik Chuuya secara kasar membuat Dazai menatapnya dengan senyum, "Jangan kasar-kasar"

"Jangan melarangku" satu kecupan pelan di berikan pada Dazai, Chuuya menepihkan celana pendek Dazai, dan kejantanannya langsung berdiri tegak saat menyingkirkan kain itu.

Chuuya menelan ludahnya, menggigit bawah bibirnya. Ini pemandangan langkah untuk Dazai di mana Chuuya akan memberikan rasa nikmat dengan caranya sendiri. Chuuya meraih milik Dazai, memainkan miliknya yang membuat Dazai sedikit memerah di wajahnya. Ujung benda tersebut di arahkan pada lubang ereksinya dan perlahan membenamkan ujungnya.

"Akhh!" Chuuya melengkung merasakan rasa nikmat itu kembali. Dan sepenuhnya dalam hentakkan yang di buat oleh pinggulnya sendiri dia membenamkan milik Dazai padanya, mendesah, kakinya yang berada di antara tubuh Dazai seperti mereka jika ingin _sit-up_. Dazai menahan tubuhnya yang hampir tumbang dengan lengannya, Chuuya mencengkram pundaknya, menerawang langit-langit dan dia menatap Dazai yang memberikan sebuah senyuman tanda kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Chuuya mendekat, tubuh mereka lengket, mereka basah akan keringat, biarlah, itu sehat. Perlahan Chuuya memberikan hentakan pada daerah berbahaya tersebut, Dazai tidak membantunya, lagi pula ini kemauan Chuuya. Chuuya mendominasi dan mendesah dengan pekerjaannya tepat di telinga Dazai, membuat benda miliknya makin berdenyut di bawah sana.

"Ahh ahh ahh Dazz-nhh nngg di-di-ahh, Dazai… AAA! Ka-ka-kau su-hnn-suka? Ka-kau su ahh—suka? Nnhh nnghh!" dan Dazai hanya tersenyum di balik pelukan tersebut, mungkin Chuuya sudah gila karna obat tersebut, lihat saja caranya menghentakkan pinggulnya sendiri yang mungkin dia ingin membuatnya keluar dalam posisi ini.

Dalam gilanya erangan yang mereka ciptakan selama 15 menit lebih, dan hebatnya Chuuya tidak kelelahan sedikit pun, Dazai memuji tubuhnya yang gila itu, dengan mengigit pundaknya, menciumnya, dan mendengarkan makian asamnya yang di campur oleh desahan manisnya.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat, semakin dalam, sperma membasahi tubuh mereka yang semakin lengket, warnanya menyatu dengan seprai, dan Dazai tak mampu menahan suaranya, "Nhh Chuuya…, pintar-ahh Chuu-" menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha merendamnya namun Chuuya tak ingin itu, dia mau sang seme memujinya dengan lenguhannya, dan dalam satu hentakkan yang sangat kasar Chuuya membuatnya menjerit, "Chuu- AAHH!" dan Chuuya berhasil membuatnya keluar. Mereka diam merasakan hentakkan itu, Chuuya kembali penuh, dan Dazai kembali mencapai nikmatnya, mereka dalam fantasi sekarang. Tiga menit berselang dan Chuuya melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan desahan kasar akan hilangnya kesenangan tersebut. Dazai menatapnya, ada guratan kesal namun ada senyum bangga padanya.

"Sialan kau!" komentarnya. Chuuya berseringai, dan mencium bibir itu erat, memoles bibirnya dengan lidahnya dan berkata, "Hm? Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" meremehkan lawannya.

"Akan ku beri kau tiga kali lipat setelahnya." Balas Dazai dengan seringai tak mau kalah.

"Yakin?"

"Hm, ya- huwaa!" Dazai di dorong dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur, Chuuya menahan gerakannya dengan kucian yang sangat dia handalkan untuk musuh dan untuk Dazai.

"Kau mau apa!?" Dazai kaget dengan itu menatapnya penuh curiga -tidak terlalu dia bisa menebak apa mau Chuuya kali ini, dia akan membiarkannya sampai lelah, dan membalasnya nanti. 'liat saja kau, kecil' gumamnya.

"Memberimu servis…" Chuuya tersenyum, membelai belahan dada tertutup perban itu di tengahnya dengan jari telunjuknya, Dazai diam. "Memberimu tontonan…" Chuuya menepihkan kemeja yang menganggu itu, "Lalu?" tanya Dazai dengan seringainya.

Chuuya memijitkan matanya dan masih setia berseringai, mendekat pada telinganya, "Men-di-sip-lin-kan-mu!" Dazai tidak bisa berkomentar saat tangannya di arahkan kasar ke atas dan di borgol dengan kasar -borgol? Chuuya di biarkan menunggu walau hanya untuk tirai bukan artinya dia diam menunggu, menyelipkan borgol itu di balik selimut tanpa sepengetahuan Dazai adalah hal yang mudah.

Chuuya merekah bahagia, kesadoannya muncul. Dazai menelan ludahnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Dazai sudah kalang kabut, "Chuu- YAA!" di akhiri teriakan setelah Chuuya menarik perbannya yang menuntupi dadanya, Chuuya tau ada luka di sana, tidak, dia tidak berniat menambahkan luka. Hanya menarik perban itu yang melilit agar semakin kencang sebagai pengganti tali.

"Kau, hati-hati!" ucap Dazai sedikit kesal, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Chuuya mendekat, menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau mau bermain SxM hah? Aku ada salah apa padamu?" tanya Dazai yang sudah keheranan dengan sifat kekasihnya ini. Sudah di ambang pemahamannya.

"Membuatku menangis dua hari yang lalu" Chuuya masih datar menatapnya.

"Apa itu termaksud!?"

"Iya"

"Aku tak menahu tentang perasaanmu saat itu, lalu ke- ahh! Chuuya!" Dazai protes setelah si petite mafia ini mencubit kedua nipple dengan tangannya. Chuuya tersenyum, Dazai sudah berdoa tidak di apa-apakan olehnya, berpikir tidak ada apa-apa adalah hal yang salah.

"Tenanglah Dazai, aku tidak akan membrutalimu, aku hanya ingin di atas sekarang. Tapi, mengasarimu itu tidak bisa ku hindari" Chuuya membuka kemejanya sendiri, dan dia sukses bugil di hadapan Dazai, tidak dengan chokernya di lepaskan, karna tau Dazai suka dengan tubuhnya yang polos dengan kalung hitam tersebut, Dazai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu nanti" ucapnya pada Chuuya.

"Aku punya lembur selama itu, jadi aman. Kalau tidak aku mungkin juga tidak pergi malam ini dengan Akutagawa walau dia memberiku janji kemarin" Chuuya mendekat pada Dazai.

"Dari mana!?" tanya Dazai heran. Chuuya menjawab "Setelah di beri hadiah oleh si pedo atas prestasiku hari ini, diam dan biarkan aku mendidikmu" dan membuat Dazai Memaki Mori dalam hatinya karna memberikannya bonus di akhir pekan. Tapi itu juga sebuah anugrah juga, tidak, dia bersyukur.

"Bagaimana deng-" mulut itu di tutup oleh tangan Chuuya.

"Bukannya kau yang minta mau beronde malam ini?" ada seringai yang membuat peluh di kening Dazai menurun, menjawab "Tidak dengan kau yang di atas."

"Terima saja" dan Dazai memang menerimanya, Chuuya mulai menyerangnya dengan dirinya dalam posisi atas. Hal pertama yang di lakukan Chuuya pada Dazai adalah mengunci bibirnya ketat dalam bibirnya, menyapunya dengan lidah yang dia basahkan akan salivanya, melenguh rendah untuk nada malam ini, mengigit bibir lembut yang dia cintai, memoles lidahnya, menariknya mengajaknya berdansa dalam iramanya, semuanya. Dagu, sekitar mulut dia poleskan dengan indah.

Leher penuh perban itu dia dengus dengan instingnya, membuat Dazai bergumam namun di tahannya, dan Chuuya berkomentar akan sifatnya, "Mendesahlah bajingan, aku tak tau kalau kau suka atau tidak" ucapnya. Dazai menaikan satu alisnya, "Kalau itu maumu, tapi aku tidak separahmu" di hadiahi sentilan di keningnya.

Chuuya membuka perban itu, menatap goresan luka, tanda merah akan tali yang di ikat pada lehernya sebagai percobaan bunuh dirinya. Menjilatnya, memberikan kelembutan atas luka itu. Dazai mendongkak, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia meniru Dazai saat bermain di sana, mungkin memberikan tanda salah tidak? Hey dia juga pria, jadi tidak masalah.

"Akh!" Dazai tersentak saat Chuuya mengigit tenguknya, menarik kulit itu dengan mulutnya dan menghisapnya sampai merah. Dazai memujinya dengan penyebutan namanya, "Pin-tar.." dan sang seme melakukan perintahnya.

Chuuya menatapnya sambil membuka lilitan perban itu dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak mau mengikatku? Kau bilang mau mendisiplinkan aku, kan? mana?" seperti mengejek.

"Mau ku tutup matamu?" tanyanya datar.

"Jangan Chuuya, tidak" tentu menolak itu, dia bisa kelewatan tontonan Chuuyanya mendesah di atasnya nanti.

"Jadi diam, kalau kau melawan, aku akan menarik seperti ini" dan Chuuya menarik salah satu helai perban yang sudah dia simpulkan seperti tali pada Dazai, dan Dazai tersentak akan ikatan di sekitar dadanya itu.

"Oke, oke…, lakukan saja, Nona" ucapnya dan di balas guratan tak senang.

Mereka hening sejenak, Chuuya masih membuka lilitan perban itu dan Dazai mulai mengangkat topik, "Chuuya, boleh aku bertanya?" dan Chuuya menatapnya. "Apa?" balasnya.

"Dulu saat aku tidak ada, kau melakukan ini pada siapa?" Chuuya diam, lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya yang di tanya kembali oleh Dazai, "Kenapa?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa merangsangku, itu saja" dan jawaban tersebut membuat Dazai tertawa geli mendengarnya, dan Chuuya mencubitnya karna ejekannya.

"Tapi…" Chuuya membuka suaranya, mendekat pada Dazai setelah membuka sebagian perbannya, melihat semua luka Dazai di dada, pinggang, pinggul, seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutup. Dazai bertelanjang dada, namun celana kremnya masih di kakinya. "…aku pernah melakukan seks pada wanita" sambungnya dan Dazai di buat terdiam, ingin menjawab namun di timpah oleh Chuuya dengan, "…aku mabuk malam itu" dan Dazai hanya memutuskan untuk diam mendengarkan.

Chuuya mendengus lehernya, bercerita dengan suara rendahnya, "Malam setelah kerja, aku pergi ke bar, sendirian, dan kalau tidak salah itu sudah 1 tahun semenjak kau meninggalkan mafia" Dazai diam mendengarkan, Chuuya memeluknya erat.

"Aku kesepian saat itu…" ucapnya dan Dazai bisa merasakan hawa tubuhnya yang bergetar, "-jadi ada wanita, yahh begitu. Dia datang padaku, bertanya masalahku, membuatku mabuk, seingatku" Chuuya menatapnya memberikannya kecupan, "-lalu menggotongku sampai apartemenku lalu…"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Dazai, dan Chuuya menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak melakukannya melainkan dia, kan?" sambungnya.

"Iya, aku diam saja, aku sudah menolak tapi kau tau sendiri kalau aku mabuk bagaimana" ucap Chuuya di susul tawa rendah.

"Eh, manis?"

"Bukan!"

"Ceritakan saja Chuuya" ucap Dazai dan Chuuya kembali menceritakannya dengan wajahnya ia benamkan pada tenguk Dazai. Chuuya memulai, "Aku diam, dan dia menyumbuku, aku sedikit membalas, dia di atasku, aku hanya memperthatikan" Dazai sedikit tertawa dan membalas, "Oh, jadi malam itu…, kau mempelajarinya da-"

"Diam!" satu pukulan mengenai keningnya. Dan Dazai tertawa kembali bertanya dengan baritonenya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chuuya memajukan bibirnya, memijitkan matanya, "Tidak bagus" komentarnya. "dan selebihnya no comento!" dan satu pukulan mencapai kening Dazai kembali. Mereka tertawa rendah.

"Kau sendiri? Kau kan bajingan, aku mau tau kejujuranmu" Chuuya menatapnya lekat dan Dazai berseringai.

"Tidak pernah, tapi aku sering menjamah" satu sentilan keras mendarat di kening Dazai.

"Ahaha, jujur Chuuya. kau itu pertama dan terakhirku" dan Dazai tersenyum menggodanya dan Chuuya menjawabnya, "Oh, ya sudah. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu" Chuuya bangkit dari menempelinya yang sekarang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Tolong lanjutkan tuan, lihat jam" ucap Dazai melirik jam dinding yang sudah melewati tengah malam.

"Ini akan sangat panjang, Dazai" memberikan tontonan pada Dazai yang sudah berkeringat menatapnya begitu seksinya malam ini.

Chuuya memberikan kecupan pada Dazai sejenak, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu nipplenya dan mengiggitnya intens, Dazai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suaranya. Chuuya memulainya, dia menggila bahkan pinggulnya ikut naik-turun, menggesek aset pribadinya pada aset milik Dazai yang masih tersampul jeansnya.

Chuuya melepasnya, turun ke bawah, mengusap semua luka dengan polesan saliva di lidahnya. Dan sampai pada daerah rawan tersebut, Dazai menelan ludah, melihat Chuuya membuka jeansnya, membebaskan kaki panjangnya dari kain itu, sebelum Chuuya membuka pertahanan terakhir Dazai berkata, "Hati-hati, bisa rusak." Dan Chuuya menatapnya penuh urat di keningnya.

Sedikit matanya terbuka lebar memandang benda tersebut, meraihnya dan berkata, "Dazai, perhatikan aku" ucapnya, dan Dazai mengangguk, bergumam, 'tanganku di ikat kuat-kuat ke atas, dasar sialan'.

Chuuya meraihnya, memerasnya sejenak, mengusap lidahnya pada kulit tersebut, merasakan rasa cairan itu di ujungnya seperti sebuah es-krim, lalu menenggelamkan semuanya, tidak semuanya mencangkup mulutnya, mengingat milik Dazai itu sungguh sialan ukurannya.

"Hmmph! Hnnh…" Dazai berdengung karnanya, dan Chuuya mulai dengan blowjobnya dengan caranya sendiri. Bernafas di sekitar sana, menjilatinya, mengigitnya sejenak, meggulumnya hangat dan perlahan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, melenguh rendah dan Dazai suka itu. tidak segila Dazai dengan oralnya, Chuuya tidak secepat dan segila itu. menghisapnya kuat dan Dazai mulai berdesah nyaman tak nyaman, kaki itu di suruh di buka lebar-lebar. Dan Chuuya mendominasi semuanya.

"Akh!" Dazai sedikit berteriak dengan keluarnya cairan itu dan memenuhi rongga mulut Chuuya, Chuuya menarik kepalanya, Dazai menatapnya sungguh takjub akan Chuuya yang menelan sendiri cairan itu ke dalamnya, mengusap bibirnya dengan jarinya, dan kembali pada benda itu yang minta di bersihkan oleh lidahnya. Chuuya menyapunya dengan lidahnya, membersihkan cairan itu dengan menjilatinya. Dazai bersumpah akan membalas itu 3 kali lipat.

Chuuya duduk di antara paha dan perut Dazai, mengangkat pinggulnya, menatap di daerah mereka akan bertemu dengan gilanya. "Pelan-pelan" ucap Dazai yang di balas dengan tatapan berisyaratkan, 'sadar diri bajingan, kau sering mengasariku'.

Chuuya mengarahkan ujungnya pada ereksinya dindingnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar namun dia mengabaikan itu, perlahan ujung benda tersebut masuk dan Chuuya terbelalak mendesah dan terhentak kepalanya ke belakang, dan benda tegang tersebut dia dorong masuk secara paksa.

"Ahh!" teriaknya yang sekarang tenggelam pada kenikmatan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dazai bergumam atas pekerjaannya karna merasakan kembali bendanya di apit hangat. Tangan mungil itu mengusap ereksinya sendiri yang sudah menggantung, dan salah satu tonjolan dadanya. Mengusap keduanya, dia mendesahkan nama Dazai padahal dia sendiri yang melakukannya, Dazai hanya tersenyum, bangga.

"Gerakan Chuuya" tuntut Dazai, dan Chuuya yang gila ini mulai dengan posisinya, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas-bawah, menghantam beda besar itu pada prostatnya dan berdesah sesukanya. Dazai juga ikut dengan keterampilannya sendiri, dan tangan Chuuya bercengkram pada perutnya menopangnya yang sudah gencar dengan gerakkannya, "Ahh nnhh ngahhh—ahh Daz—ah ah a-aaa ka-kau su hhnn—suka?" Chuuya berkata dengan intonasi hancurnya namun indah.

Dazai mengangguk dan Chuuya kembali mengantamnya, lebih cepat, kasar, gila, memabukkan, seluruhnya. Tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan namanya di sertai erangan erotisnya, "Daz-dazai… Dazai… ahhnn ahh Dazai-nnghh! Haa-akhh" dan Dazai tak tahan akan gerakkan tersebut dan kembali mengisi liang di sana, dan Chuuya berhenti karna panas tersebut menjalar kembali. Dia mengerang kuat, dan Dazai mendesah akan kegiatannya. "Arrghh, haa-nnhh!" dan menatap Dazai dengan penuh godanya, saliva jatuh di sudut bibirnya, nafasnya menggebu parah. "Ahh Chuu-ughh!" dan Dazai tak tahan menahan sendiri lenguhannya.

Namun Chuuya belum berhenti dengan kegiatannya, dan memberikan dorongan lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, semakin dalam dan panas. Namun sekian menitnya dia mendorong benda itu menyentuh berkali-kali prostatnya dia merasa lelah, bisa di lihat dari gerakan pinggulnya yang mulai melambat dan Dazai tau akan hal itu. Chuuya tumbang dalam Dazai, jatuh di tubuhnya. Namun Dazai tidak memberikan pelukan, lantaran tangannya yang di ikat.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya. Dan dia menjawab "Ba-baik…" ucapnya menatap sang brunette.

"Mau melanjutkan?"

"Kau saja, aku selesai…" ucap Chuuya berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan Dazai dari dirinya disertai jeritan karna kesenangan itu keluar lagi, tenang Chuuya, akan di masukkan lagi nanti, dan setelahnya tumbang di atas Dazai.

"Umm…, lupa satu hal, Tuan?" ucapnya menatap si mungil ini. Tangannya belum di lepas.

"Ah, iya" Chuuya membuka borgolnya tanpa kunci, hanya kekuatannya sendiri yang bisa mematahkan besi sepeti tusuk gigi. Setelahnya tumbang kembali karna kelelahan.

Dan Dazai memeluknya hangat dengan lengan serta kakinya, dan berputar yang sekarang Chuuya berada di bawahnya. Mereka berpelukan dan membelai setiap inchi tubuh masing-masing, bernafas rendah, mengisi ruangan berudara dingin ini karna pendingin ruangan dengan nafas mereka, bahkan tidak bisa meredakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" satu lontaran keluar dari mulut Chuuya setelahnya. Dazai membelai lembut pipinya yang lembab akan keringat, menepihkan helai-helai ravennya yang lengket namun lembut. Mengecup keningnya, dan berbalas, "Aku juga…" menatap dalam.

Tubuh mereka lengket, mereka lekat, menempel. Masih dalam suasana panas yang di ciptakan fantasi mereka. Chuuya mengangkat satu kakinya dan aset mereka saling menabrak, saling menggesek, semakin lembab, lengket, dan membuat mereka menempel semakin dalam. Posisi mereka lengket, Dazai di atas Chuuya di bawah seperti biasanya, membalas serangan lidah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, namun lebih panas jika mereka mengingatnya, Missionari yang Chuuya suka jika mereka bercinta di malam musim dingin, di dalam selimut tebal yang menghangatkan mereka, lantaran libido atau pamanas ruangan dengan selimut, mereka tidak tau.

Dazai menyerang tenguknya lebih liar dari Chuuya, ingat 3 kali lipat. Chuuya mendesah karnanya, dia menggeliat dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dazai memberikan banyak tanda, tidak menyingkirkan choker yang membuatnya seksi. Chuuya memeluknya semakin erat dan Dazai juga sama. Dazai menatapnya, membelai lembut bibirnya dengan lidahnya, memasukkannya kembali dan bersenang-senang.

"Chuuya" ucapnya. Dan yang bernama tersebut menatapnya, "Ada apa?" Dazai tersenyum, seperti mesum terparah.

"Aku gesekkan sebentar hmm?" ucap Dazai dan Chuuya bisa merasakan pinggulnya yang berada di atasnya bergerak cepat, dengan ujung kejantanan Dazai yang mengencang menyapa luar dindingnya dengan menggeseknya.

"Berengsek!" teriak Chuuya namun bisa di lihat dari ekspresinya, dia menyukainya.

"Kenapa Chuuya? kau mau aku masuk?" tanya Dazai memperhatikan ekspresi itu. dan Dazai kembali menyerang dada mulusnya dengan lidahnya, dalam posisi lengket mereka dan Dazai masih menggesek-gesek area di sana dengan agresifnya. Chuuya mendesah akan nikmat, "Ma—ahh Dazz- masukhann—ahh hnn… cep-cepathhnn ahh!" dan Dazai mengabaikannya dengan merasakan kembali tenguk depannya, bertahan selama lebih 10 menit. Dan Chuuya sudah sangat basah akan prenetasinya sendiri.

"Arrgghhh! Ahh Daz—ahh!" dia mengerang saat tonjolan dada itu di isap Osamu kuat lalu menggigitnya keras, memitir satunya tanpa ampun dan Dazai dengan nafsunya berhasil menerobos liangnya, Chuuya mendesah karnanya namun menikmatinya sampai ujungnya.

Mereka memeluk raga dengan eratnya masing-masing, dan Dazai mulai memainkan pinggulnya yang menempel pada Chuuya secara erotis, maju-mundur yang sesekali memutarnya menambah nikmatnya sendiri pada posisi ini, bibir bertautan hangat, dalam, kasar, dan nyaman. Dan Chuuya mendesah dalam kucian mulutnya.

Dazai melepasnya sejenak untuk mendengarnya, "Ahh hnn—Daz hmmph, nnghhh~ nnhh" dan menautkan kembali mulutnya padanya yang intonasi itu membuatnya terangsang sampai akarnya. Chuuya sedikit tersentak saat merasakan denyutan semakin panas di dalam sana. Dazai memanas lagi.

"Aku akan keluar" ucap Dazai dan semakin gencar memainkan pinggulnya lebih erotis. Pinggul yang saling menampar itu membuatnya gila.

"Kelu-ahh le-lebihh…, keluarkannhh Daa—AKHH! NGGHH—NHH!" di akhiri dengan teriakan dan bulir air di sudut ekor matanya yang indah, Dazai mengeluarkannya tepat pada titiknya, membuat Chuuya melemah kembali, namun tidak malam ini, mereka akan melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih gila.

Dazai menciumnya ganas, masih memainkan pinggulnya dan perlahan melambat, menatap ekspresi kekasihnya yang melebihi kata indah nan seksi sekarang. Dazai mencium keningnya seraya mengeluarkan kenjantanannya dari sana, Chuuya menjerit, mencengkram, dan bernafas rendah setelahnya, mereka berdekapan, hangat. Diam sejenak mengambil nafas.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun tidak akan selesai. Tidak malam ini, ini malam nostlagia, tidak, selalu nostlagia, namun lebih panas sekarang. Membekap, mencicipi, semuanya mereka lakukan. Masih berciuman lembut namun di kategorikan panas, Dazai memeluknya erat dan Chuuya membiarkan tangannya terentang berusaha mengambil sesuatu. Dazai melepasnya lembut dan Chuuya menghantam wajahnya dengan bantal, berisyarat. Dazai mengangkat alisnya berusaha meyakinkan si kecil yang sedia di serang malam ini ke depannya.

"Oh, tunggu apa lagi, berbaliklah" ucap Dazai menyingkir dari dekapan itu. Chuuya mengambil bantal satunya lagi, memeluknya erat seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya. Dazai mengangkat panggulnya dan mengambil satu bantal membuat perutnya bersandar pada bantal sebagai penyumpal, agar tidak jatuh, sebut saja begitu. Chuuya menatapnya di balik bahunya, lihatlah rambut lembabnya namun lembut, mata sayunya namun tersadar akan tantangan cinta malam ini, dan Dazai menyukai tatapan meminta dengan caranya itu dalam Flaritation ini.

"Aku punya kejutan" ucap Dazai. Chuuya menoleh sejenak, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tau…" Chuuya mendengus kasar. Memeluk kembali bantalnya.

"Aku mulai" dan Chuuya tau itu adalah pembukaan ronde selanjutnya, matanya terbelalak, dia mendesah lembut dalam bantal setelah merasakan sesuatu yang dingin berada pada prostatnya.

Dingin, sebuah lubricant yang di beli Dazai di Kabukicho, tanpa sepengetahuan Chuuya yang dia simpan aman dalam mantelnya.

"Kau-" Chuuya setelahnya mendesah, dia semakin mabuk akan tekanan dari tiga jari yang menembus dindingnya dan dingin basahnya lubricant itu. Chuuya terengah-engah namun Dazai tetap melanjutkannya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya pada sang uke, dia menatapnya yang berada di belakangnya, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup mengikuti irama tangan itu, tidak lama namun membuat Chuuya mendesah sejadinya, "Hnnhh… ahh su-suka…, la-lagihhnn! Ah Daz—dazai…" menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal menggoyangkan pinggulnya juga ikut serta dalam dominasi gila ini, dan Dazai memberinya lebih.

Halus, kenyal, berisi, padat, Dazai memainkan bokongnya yang kencang seperti dada wanita, namun lebih ganas, memerasnya yang membuat Chuuya mengerang dengan kelakuannya. "La-lakukannhh! Ahh! Sia-Dazz-ahhnn" dan Dazai tau kalau kekasihnya ini tidak pernah sabaran.

Dazai mendekat padanya, menggigit tenguk belakangnya, basahnya 3 jarinya kanannya akan lubricant ia masukkan dalam mulut Chuuya, merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu rasa dingin dari cairan tersebut. Chuuya menggigitnya gemas, menjilatinya dalam desahannya, rasanya aneh.

"Aku membelinya di Kabukicho tadi, Atsushi menemaniku namun aku tidak membiarkannya memasuki toko" Dazai mendengus kulit punggungnya, menggigit setiap inchi tubuhnya. Mengecupnya beberapa kali, memberikan tanda di sana-sini, "-aku yakin seratus persen, Chuuya akan menyukainya…" sambungnya berbisik tepat di telinganya, Chuuya mengerang saat tangan Dazai satunya yang basah juga akan lubrticant memeras asetnya. "…ini limited Chuuya".

Entah dari mana Dazai mendapatkan cairan pelumas bening itu dengan rasa minuman faforit Chuuya, tentu, Wine. Chuuya menyukainya, buktinya dia masih menggigit gemas jari dalam mulutnya dengan desahan yang di dalamnya ada nama 'Dazai', dan Dazai memutuskan untuk menyimpan sisanya yang akan dia pakai untuk malam tahun baru nanti.

Dazai mengarahkan dagunya, bibirnya bertemu lagi dengan Chuuya, membalasnya lebih ganas dan panas, setelahnya Chuuya berkata, "Pakai itu padamu, cepat lakukan sialan!" dengan aksen ketidak sabarannya, Dazai tersenyum meriah setelahnya.

Dazai lakukan sesuai permintaannya, memoleskan cairan dingin itu pada penisnya yang besar, membasahinya yang juga tercampur akan percumnya, menatap punggung Chuuya dan sorotan matanya, ah dia sangat imut dengan memeluk bantal itu dan meminta sebuah kenikmatan malam ini.

Perlahan Dazai memasukkan kembali asetnya ke dalam sana, Chuuya meneggelamkan wajahnya, melemah dengan dorongan yang Dazai lakukan, perlahan dia merasakan semua milik Dazai sudah berada di dalamnya namun dengan dinginnya lubricant yang akan menghangat nantinya. Chuuya mengerang saat Dazai kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara sensual, dalam, panas, memabukkan, gila, cepat, dan juga dengan nafsu.

Mereka mendesah bersama, mengerang sejadinya, seluruh ruangan kabur dalam gairah mereka. Tangan berperban itu memegang pinggulnya, mendorongnya maju-mundur mengantam miliknya, dan juga pinggulnya yang melakukan gerakan yang sama, dan Chuuya memuji keterampilannya yang gila dalam bercinta dan juga ekspresinya itu dalam desahan. Betapa dia mencintai Dazai dalam sisi ini.

"A-ah Chuu-ya…" Dazai mengerang, dia tidak bisa bertahan, dan Chuuya memaklumi itu, biarlah. Seluruh ruangan menjadi saksi dalam kegilaan mereka, mendengar mereka melepas nada sensual, yang pada akhirnya Dazai kembali menyemburkan 'larva' panasnya pada prostat Chuuya, Chuuya mengerang bahkan memegangi kejantanannya yang sudah basah akan cairan percum. "Akhh…, hnnh! Ahh-Dazz-zaihh…" dan pada akhirnya tumbang dalam hempaian kasur.

Dazai menariknya, memeluknya dari belakang namun dalam tautan tubuh yang masih belum mereka lepaskan, memulai babak mereka selanjutnya. Bercinta sampai mereka kelelahan, sampai tubuh mereka hancur, oh biarlah lagi pula rasa nostlagia memang gila untuk mereka yang rindu akan mencicipi satu-lainnya.

Dazai meraba dadanya, mencubit kedua tonjolan merah muda itu dan menahan erangan Chuuya dalam kucian mulutnya, Chuuya menurut, mendongak memperdalam, mengarahkan tangannya pada kepala di belakangnya, dia mengingat Dazai lebih gila dalam posisi ini di dalam mobil pribadinya. Malam itu setelah mereka minum yang seharusnya tidak boleh berkendara setelah meneguk alkohol, namun mereka ingin melakukan seks, apa boleh buat? Chuuya memarkirkan mobilnya dekat pelabuhan, dan setelahnya, Hot Seat terjadi berikutnya. Dazai juga ingat, ingat akan gerakan dari panggul Chuuya yang mendorong asetnya sendiri ke titik nikmatnya dulu, dan sekarang dia melakukannya lagi namun lebih terampil, dan jangan tanya mereka melakukannya pada umur yang begitu mudanya.

Mereka rapuh, namun tak pernah rusak, mereka liar namun tak pernah puas.

Dazai melepas pangutan itu, mendengar desahnya lalu merasakan sekitar tenguknya Chuuya yang bisa ia jangkau dengan lidahnya, menggigitnya sekali lagi, menghisapnya, mendengus dan Chuuya mengerang akan nikmatnya itu. Tangan kiri memainkan asetnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, dan kanannya memainkan tonjolan puting kanan Chuuya, sementara tangan kiri Chuuya memanjakan satunya lagi, tangan kanannya masih setia membelai, dan menarik rambut Dazai di belakangnya.

Mereka tidak mengobrol dengan bahasa mulut, namun tubuh, dan Dazai kembali menggerakan pinggulnya namun lembut setelah tau ia minta untuk bergerak, bibirnya masih setia dia tepatkan dalam pundak Chuuya, dan bergumam tepat di atas kulitnya. Chuuya juga ikut dalam gerakannya, "Ahhnn, ngghh! Daz—Dazai…" dan setiap namanya yang di erangkan itu adalah sebuah nafas untuk Dazai saat ini, menuntut gerakannya lambat atau kas- "Lebih nnggh kas-kasar~ nnh—AHH!" iya, lebih. Kasar, dan Chuuya menyukainya.

Dazai menurutinya lebih kasar, lebih gila, cepat, gesekannya lebih ganas, lebih, lebih dan lebih. Semuanya hanyut, mereka menikmati diri, libido memuncak dan mereka merasakannya. Chuuya mengerang dan di balas desahan Dazai, mereka pecah dan dunia menatap mereka yang melukiskan kisah erotis dalam lembar romansa-gelap. Memabukkan namun nyaman. Dan pada akhirnya Chuuya yakin Dazai akan mengeluarkannya dia tau saat namanya di ucapkan dalam erangan gilanya. Chuuya melengkungkan tubuhnya demi sperma panas yang akan memenuhinya, memanasinya. "Ahh!" dan pada akhirnya cairan itu memenuhinya, dinginnya lubricant tergantikan dengan panasnya percum di dalam liangnya.

Mereka hening sejenak mengambil nafas dan dalam momentum itu Dazai menarik kejantanannya pelan-pelan untuk keluar. Lengket, basah, bau namun nyaman, begitulah penggambarannya sekarang, mungkin setelahnya mereka akan mandi, namun belum.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi, sudah pagi, namun kegiatan malam mereka belum pada acara pengujungnya.

"Chuuya…" Dazai memanggilnya dan Chuuya menoleh pada tatapan di sampingnya. Tangan berperban itu masih setia membelai setiap inchi tubuhnya, semuanya, Chuuya menuntunnya untuk kenyamanannya, Dazai membiarkannya. Istrahat, mereka benafas sejenak.

"Apa, Dazai?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai tersenyum, "Apa sejoli yang kau lihat di dekat pelabuhan itu mereka sedang menyatakan perasaan?" tanyanya.

Chuuya diam sejenak dan berkata, "Ajakan menikah"

"Ah, sudah ku duga…" jawab Dazai. Chuuya terheran, "Kenapa?"

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa" ucapnya dengan tersenyum, "boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu, bukannya dari tadi kau meminta ini-itu padaku?" sambungnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi masokis sejenak, oke?" Chuuya terbelalak mendengarnya. Menjawab dengan kasar, "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, oke?" satu kecupan dia berikan pada pipinya dan Dazai mendorongnya. Dan Chuuya tau apa maksudnya, Chuuya tau Dazai sangat suka posisi ini, ya tentu saja, membuat Chuuya menderita karna dorongannya adalah hobinya juga, lagi pula dia yang di bawah juga menyukainya toh.

Tanpa bantal Dazai mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi karna tubuh si Mafia ini sangat mungil, Chuuya menopang tubuhnya di lututnya dan kedua lengannya, berhumpat setelahnya akan membuat Dazai menderita. Dan kalian tau sendiri ini di sebut apa, semua pria menyukainya, bahkan Chuuya juga. Dia menatap Dazai yang masih setia dengan seringainya, dan Chuuya kenal akan senyuman sadis itu, sadis dalam apapun, termaksud hal erotis.

"Aku mulai, tidak akan berhenti walau kau minta" ucap Dazai dan dia tau kalau Chuuya memang tidak akan memintanya berhenti. Mengarahkan penisnya pada pintu masuk yang menunggu tamunya lagi. Chuuya menoleh, melihat Dazai sejenak merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Tidak apa…" Dazai menatapnya, "…ternyata aku baru tau kalau ini sangat kecil" dengan bodohnya dia mengatakan hal demikian padahal sudah berkali-kali melakukannya tanpa bisa menghitungnya.

Chuuya memakinya tak senang, "Kau brengsek! Kau memang keparat! Bisa-bisanya kau berka- AHH!" dan makian itu terpotong saat ujung dari aset berharga Dazai menyapa kembali ruang intimnya. Chuuya mendesah dengan kepala ia lengkungkan, dan Dazai bisa menebak ekpresi yang sangat ia sukai, meminta lebih pastinya. Dan Chuuya bersumpah akan menghajarnya karna sesukanya termaksud kata-katanya barusan karna tak sopan.

Gerakan pinggul sensual terjadi lagi, layaknya posisi Flaritation dengan Dazai memegang pinggulnya dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur, begitu pula pinggulnya. Sama namun dengan nikmat yang berbeda, seme sialan yang sesukanya merubah-ubah posisi.

"Ahh ahh nhh! Ngghh—ah! NGGHH! Dazz—AHH! Pel-pelannhhhnn—ahh ahh!" Chuuya mengerang akan tempo yang melebihi memontum normal itu, setelahnya Chuuya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang sudah lemas akan dorongan penis Dazai, dia jatuh terhempas ke kasur, menyerahkan semuanya pada sang seme beringas, dan Dazai menerima pekerjaannya dengan senang hati.

Chuuya menutup matanya rapat, merasakan sakit di bawah tubuhnya namun dengan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa dia jelaskan dengan kata-kata, sementara Dazai memainkan tubuhnya dalam posisi demikian, Chuuya menatapnya, lihatlah betapa dia menyukai ekspresi Dazai begitu. Dia memujinya, dengan memberikan spot lebih untuknya seorang.

Bermenit-menit terlewat namun di hiraukan oleh mereka, mereka hanyut. Chuuya hanya bisa berdesah dengan suara yang tak ia kenal lagi intonasinya, lembut, parau namun manis. Dazai mendekat padanya yang sepertinya hampir kelelahan, memberikan sebuah ciuman penyemangat dan masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara sensual, namun satu hal, dalam posisi ini, Dazai tidak mengeluarkannya dengan sengaja, ada namun sedikit.

Dazai menatapnya yang setengah sadar namun sadar, dia tau Chuuya masih ingin mau lagi, apa? tentu, goyangan pinggul yang sudah di berhentikan, namun Chuuya memintanya dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri.

Dazai tersenyum, dia mengangkat dirinya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari Chuuya, satu hal yang mau ia lihat malam ini, tidak, pagi ini, wajahnya saat menerimanya. Setelahnya, Dazai membalikkan tubuh molek itu perlahan, Chuuya bernafas berat dan Dazai kembali memberikan sebuah sapuan dari nafasnya juga.

Sejenak, sebuah ciuman hangat dengan sapuan lidah di bibir ranumnya dan merangsangkan Chuuya untuk membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, tapi Dazai tidak menginginkan itu sekarang. Dia ingin sebuah terobosan malam ini, _**old but gold, you can say like that**_ _._ Dazai duduk, dan Chuuya berbaring, dengan kaki kanan yang Dazai angkat menyentuh pundaknya dan kaki kirinya memeluk pinggangnya, Chuuya menopang tubuhnya sendiri merasa heran dengan ini. Tidak terlalu, Dazai pernah menggunakan ini padanya, namun Pretezel bukan posisi kesukaan Chuuya. tapi dia tau, dia pernah mencobanya pada ulang tahun Dazai ke 20.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tau kau lupa akan ini dan aku sedang mengingatkan." ucap Dazai setelahnya. "Hmm…, 4 tahun yang lalu, dan aku berterimakasih pada Chuuya yang menurutiku saat itu" dan setelahnya Chuuya memerah mendengarnya, berhumpat pada Dazai yang setia dengan senyumnya.

Wajah Chuuya bersemu merah, mulutnya terbuka dengan ekspresi manisnya saat Dazai kembali memasukinya dalam posisi demikian, namun sebelumnya sempat mengetesnya dengan gesekan pada luar dindingnya dan lihatlah betapa Chuuya menginginkan benda itu agar masuk padanya, dan sekarang permintaan itu terkabulkan. Mereka berdengung dengan lenguhan erotis saat merasakan nikmat itu sekali lagi, dan Dazai mendapat servisnya yang luar biasa.

Wajah bersemu nikmat, berpeluh panas, meranum merah namun manis, bibir dengan curva indah, saliva menetes, tatapan akan nafsu untuk segera selesaikan, tatapan berkata seakan-akan; 'Cintai AKU bajingan!' tentu dengan makian saat Dazai menatap alis itu berkedut sedikit karna membuatnya menunggu dengan menatapnya lama.

Dan Dazai mulai memainkan pinggulnya secara erotisnya, Chuuya masih setia berdesah nikmat dan Dazai memandang wajahnya dari kejauhan, namun menyukai tatapan tersebut, sungguh sangat indah membuatnya tak tahan hanya dengan tempo lamban yang mengocok perutnya itu. Dazai memandang tatapan akan kabut gairah di sana, lihatlah bibir itu dengan imutnya terbuka-tertutup mengikuti tempo dari pinggulnya, Dazai menyukainya, mencintainya, memujinya, dan seratus persen akan mengingatnya.

"Nhhnnhh! Daz-dazaii…" sebuah nada lembut erotis lengkap dengan nama terngiang lagi dalam ruangan minim akan pelita ini, namun mereka bisa memandang satu lainnya dengan baik. Lagi pula cinta itu adalah 'benda' yang tumbuh dalam kegelapan, dan mereka membuktikannya.

Mereka membangun fantasi erotis sekarang, hanya penuh akan kabut gairah, erangan cinta, peluh lelah namun puas. Mereka mengukirnya, semuanya. Chuuya melengkung, dan Dazai tak mau membuatnya tak nyaman begitu. Hanya sejenak, tidak terlalu lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi nostlagia itu, perlahan Dazai mengeluarkannya lagi. Mendekat padanya, mengecup pelan keningnya yang di balas sebuah uluran lengan yang hangat, lembut dan nyaman.

Mereka diam sejenak, nafas berat menyapu kulit yang lengket, Dazai membenamkan kepalanya ke tenguk indah itu, dan Chuuya memeluknya erat seraya bermain lembut dengan raven kekasihnya. Hanya ada suara-suara kecil sekarang namun masih tetap erotis. Dazai menatap pola matanya, memberikan senyuman, menyapanya sejenak.

"Kau kuat? Mau kita akhiri?" tanyanya, "…seperti biasa?"

Chuuya mengangguk dengan mimik biasanya lalu menjawab, "Untuk yang ini, jangan kasar-kasar!" dan di balas dengan tawa rendah nan lembut dari Dazai, "Baik." ucapnya dengan sentuhan pelan dari bibirnya yang tipis di sana.

Dazai bangkit lengannya menopang tubuhnya, menatapnya yang di bawah yang sungguh sangat indah, peluhnya menambah kesannya sendiri. Chuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Dazai dalam pupil sayunya, dan memberikan lengkungan tubuh untuk mempermudah ia masuki. Dazai paham, dan saatnya untuk bagiannya.

Menciumi bibir itu dengan lembutnya, mengusap seluruh rongganya dengan lidah penuh saliva, seperti pisau menyapu selai pada roti begitupun Dazai dengan bibir dan langit mulut Chuuya, buktinya adalah saliva yang tercampur satu dan menetes.

Jenjang leher ia rasakan kembali, choker sebagai penutup sekitar sudah di lepas dan Dazai sengaja sisakan di bagian sana untuk di jamah, anggap saja makanan penutupnya. Chuuya menggeliat dan Dazai anggap itu sebagai pujian akan pekerjaannya.

Dari tenguk ke depan dadanya, dia mendengus, menghisap, semua yang ada dalam birahinya ia keluarkan dan Chuuya menginginkannya lebih. Dazai mengangkat dirinya sejenak, menepatkan tangannya pada dada bidang tersebut, mengambil dagingnya yang seperti memeras, ya Dazai memeras dada bidang berotot indah itu seperti wanita berdada besar, Chuuya menjerit akan perlakuan itu dan Dazai menyukainya. Matanya menerawang seperti elang pemangsa, ya dia berniat memangsa tonjolan merah muda yang menggemaskan itu dan menggoda matanya, satu nipple di isap gemas, dan satu lagi di pelintir kuat. Dazai memainkan mulutnya di sana, semuanya. Sejenak namun sukses membuat Chuuya basah.

"Chuuya, boleh aku melakukan oral?" tanyanya, yang di tanya merasa risi akan pertanyaannya.

Menjawab dengan aksennya, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang boleh saja, jangan kasar-kasar bodoh!" menatap Dazai penuh guratan.

Dazai bermain mata dan mulai pada bagiannya, dia duduk memandang Chuuya tanpa helai pakaian sedikit pun. Dazai meraih asetnya, lembut, perlahan, memerasnya yang membuat Chuuya melenguh rendah kembali, melengkungkan tubuhnya akan perlakuan itu.

Dazai tidak berlama-lama, dia melakukannya dengan mulutnya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan, sama seperti Chuuya namun lebih terampil. Mengusapnya dengan lidahnya di ujungnya yang sudah basah akan percum, dan juga bekas dari lubricant Wine, menjiilatnya lembut yang membuat Chuuya mendesah geli, dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, muat, sedikit menyentuh tenggorokannya. Menghisapnya lembut, menggigit sejenak, dan perlahan dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan sangat intens.

"Ahh ahhnnhh! Dazz—ahh la—lagi~ hnnh" dan satu intonasi itu lepas begitu saja, Dazai menghisapnya lembut, menghanyutkan si anggota eksekutif tersebut. Hanya sebentar, hanya sebentar saja ia melakukannya namun membuat tubuh Chuuya melakukan penetrasi, Dazai memandangnya yang sudah kesakitan. Entah berapa kali dia mengeluarkannya, dia juga merasa sama. Apa efek obatnya sudah selesai?

Chuuya membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, tangannya memeras kain satin, dia memerengkan kepalanya yang sudah sangat letih, namun masih ingin bermanja dengan kekasihnya ini. Dia haus akan itu. Dazai meraih miliknya, mengarahkannya pada keintiman Chuuya, dan Chuuya dengan intensnya memeluk sang jakung.

Berhasil, Dazai masuk kembali, Chuuya mengerang lagi, mencengkram pundaknya, menggeliat merasakan penis itu menembusnya lagi. "Ahh!" teriaknya dengan bulir air mata yang Dazai usapkan tangannya untuk menghapusnya, Dazai mendekat dan mengecupnya. Mulai bercerita di tengah kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aku ingat malam pertama kita melakukan ini, maksudku 4 bulan yang lalu" Dazai mengangkat dirinya, dan Chuuya mendengarkan di bawahnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat itu Chuuya, sungguh…" ucapnya dnegan senyuman, Chuuya memeluknya memberikan kecupan dan menjawab, "Begitupun aku Dazai…"

Masih tersenyum menatapnya, "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?" tanyanya menyapa tenguknya.

"Umm…, kau tau kan? aku… kesepian saat itu…" membuat Dazai menatapnya setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku juga, menatap lautan di sana, teringat akanmu. Aku rindu saat Chuuya memberikan ciuman padaku di dekat pelabuhan" dan kalimat tersebut membuat Chuuya semakin memerah. Sedikit tersentak karna tautan dan kedutan yang mengencang di dalam dirinya.

Dazai memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lembut, "Dan mari melepasnya sekarang, Chuuya…" dan Chuuya menutup matanya setelahnya, mengangguk setuju.

Dazai tersenyum dan memulainya kembali, semuanya layaknya rekaman namun hidup. Chuuya menggeliat merasakan hawa panas itu kembali, mencengkram pada pundak Dazai, mendesah di bawahnya, dan Dazai menutup matanya, menggerakkan pinggulnya secara sensual namun cepat, menghantam titik nikmat di sana, dan merasakannya berkali-kali malam ini. Chuuya juga sama, menutup rapat-rapat matanya sesekali terbuka untuk menatap ekspresi indah di atasnya.

"Ahhh ahh! Dazz—hmmphh.. nnhh" dan satu kucian mulut dari bibir yang lembut itu menahan desahannya, dan Dazai menyerangnya juga di sana.

Mereka melakukannya sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dazai melepas bibirnya dari Chuuya, dan saliva masih menetes, tersenyum memandangnya, mendorongnya lagi dan lagi. Chuuya menggeliat, melengkung meminta lebih dan Dazai menurutinya.

Denting jam mereka hiraukan dala pelepasan ini, rasa nostlagia membuat mereka hanyut di setiap gerakan, dan Dazai melepas tautan bibir mereka untuk bernafas dengan berat.

Dazai duduk dan meraih Chuuuya yang ototnya sudah kaku-lemas dan sang mungil memeluknya erat-erat dengan kaki yang ia lingkarkan pada pinggul Dazai. Membekapnya, dan tubuh mereka masih bertautan erat, akan menutup acara ini setelahnya. Dazai mendengus dalam pundaknya, tangannya membelai lembut punggung itu, meraih bokongnya yang kenyal, dan menekan Chuuya pada asetnya lagi, Chuuya menahan rasanya dengan mencengkram pundak Dazai, menarik rambutnya, mendesah dalam pelukannya, dan ini persis. Persis seperti empat tahun lalu saat mereka melakukannya. Saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Di dalam kamar ini, dalam ruangan ini, bersama orang yang sama tentu saja, dalam erangan nama yang sama tentu saja, mencicipi nostlagia sekali lagi, dan hanyut dalamnya.

Ini penutupan untuk Chuuya yang di berikan pada Dazai setelah ia mengecup pelan keningnya, berbisik akan satu hal yang Chuuya geli mendengarnya namun dia merasakannya. Mengerti artinya…

.

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

 _._

Dan di balas dengan, _"Aku juga, Dazai"._

 _._

Mereka membekap diri dalam mulut yang bertautan dan juga tubuh. Tanpa jarak, melekat, lengket. Perlahan Dazai memberikan kenikmatan pada Chuuya sekali lagi, tidak lembut, namun ganas yang sukses membuat Chuuya menjeriti namanya, dan Dazai suka walau dia tau itu kasar, dan Chuuya menyukai kekasaran yang membuat tubuhnya nyaman. "Ngghh! Daz—ahh nnhh ngg—bereng—ahh nnhh AHH! AHH—ahhnn ahh…" dan di balas dengan desahan yang sama pula namun masih bisa tertahan.

Derit dari tempat tidur mereka hiraukan, mereka bergerak dengan erotisnya, Dazai mendorong pinggulnya begitu pun Chuuya, sama-sama menampar kulit mereka yang sudah lengket akan gesekan tersebut. Semakin panas, liar, gila, memabukkan, dan nyaman dalam prostatnya. Chuuya melengkungkan tubuhnya. Dia mendesah gila saat tau akan orgasme sakali lagi dan Dazai membekapnya, bermain semakin kasar untuk sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan tersebut.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi dorongan tersebut di berikan, hingga mereka menjerit bersama, mereka selesai, sama-sama mengeluarkannya dalam tempat yang berbeda. Chuuya di luar dan Dazai di dalam. Chuuya menjeriti namanya dan Dazai mendesahi namanya, "Aaa! Ahh-Daz-DAZAI…!" dan tumbang dalam pelukannya, memberikan raga dan jiwanya pada sang seme, begitupun dirinya, "Hnnnhh…, Chuu-ya…" yang juga ikut dalam arusnya.

Mereka memeluk raga sekali lagi dan masih bertautan. Dazai membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya ke atas ranjang, mereka lelah, selesai sudah.

Bermenit-menit berlalu namun mereka masih belum lepaskan tautan tersebut. Chuuya menatapnya dalam diam, dan yang di tatap juga sama. Tidak ada obrolan dalam dekapan lengket ini, dan suara terdengar, "Mau sampai kapan kau berada di sana?" rendah sedikit jengkel.

Dazai mencium keningnya dan melepasnya, pelan, perlahan namun masih membuat Chuuya kesakitan. Sekarang, mereka diam dalam gelapnya ruangan, dan terlihat mentari akan menyapa, besok hari Minggu dan Dazai akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur memeluk Chuuya, namun tidak. Sebelum dia menjalankan sesuatu.

Dia bangkit, duduk memandang sang raven mentari, menatapnya yang tanpa penutup satupun di setiap inchi tubuhnya, Chuuya bangkit dengan beberapa nyeri di tubuhnya. Duduk juga menatap sang kekasihnya yang berseringai aneh. Dan dalam satu gerakan yang cepat dan sangat mudah sang jakung berhasil menggendongnya layaknya seorang pengantin dan yang di gendong berteriak tak senang, kenapa? Karna…

"Ayo mandi Chuuya, dan emm… lanjutkan yang kemarin" sambungnya. Dan mereka menuju ruang pembersihan. Dengan Chuuya yang memakinya tak senang namun di hiraukan begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Indigo lembut berada di langit yang perlahan akan menampakkan cahayanya dari ufuk timur. Dazai membuka helai gorden tipis yang warnanya hampir sama dengan langit tersebut, namun lebih lembut. Cahayanya memasuki kamar minim pelita ini, lamunannya memudar setelah mendengar suara pintu berderit terbuka dan Chuuya masuk ke dalam kamar, sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui tempat tidur yang acak-acakkan sudah rapi dengan seprai baru.

"Ini sebabnya kau membuatku meringis di bawah shower, membiarkanku dan kau mengganti seprai di sini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Chuuya yang sekarang duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Dazai santai, menutup helai tersebut rapat. Mereka tidak menyalakan lampu, karna jendela memberikan penerangannya sendiri.

Dazai duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum yang membuat Chuuya tak enak akan tatapannya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…, kau merasa sakit?" tanyanya yang biasanya mereka lakukan setelah melakukan seks dan satu pukulan di uluh hati kena.

"Bego, bisa-bisanya kau tanya aku kesakitan atau tidak, siapa yang tidak kesakitan setelah di setubuhi di ranjang lalu di bawa ke kamar mandi!?"

"Aw, Chuuya… aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang terpotong" Dazai mengusap perutnya yang sehabis di pukul.

"Berengsek kau! dasar…" menatapnya penuh miris.

Dazai merangkulnya lembut dan mencium aromanya sehabis mandi, Chuuya merasa sangat risi akan perlakuan kekasihnya ini, "Aku apa?" tanyanya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Di-diamm!" dan Chuuya mengalihkan pandangan tersebut darinya.

"Aku lupa memberi taukan ini…, emm… ku rasa obat tadi bekerja" ucap Dazai, Chuuya terheran di buatnya.

"Tentu bekerja…, kalau tidak kita sudah tumbang di babak ketiga"

"Woeh…, hebat. Kau mengingat seluruh ronde?"

"Kau memang sialan!"

"Tidak maksudku tadi…, obat itu memang bekerja padamu"

"Apanya?" tanya Chuuya.

"Satu Viagra dan satu Aprosidak" jawab Dazai tanpa dosa.

Chuuya memerah mendengarnya, dan memukul telak pria jakung itu, "Apa yang kau berikan padaku bajingan!" menjerit tak puas.

"Itu sebabnya kau mau berada di atas, dan itu sesuatu yang membuatku kaget, tapi aku sudah bisa memprediksinya" Dazai tersenyum bahagia saat semua senjatanya di telan habis-habisan oleh Chuuya.

Chuuya menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua tangannya memaki Dazai. Dia malu habis-habisan. Dazai tertawa rendah dan kembali merangkul tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan begitu Chuuya, menurutku itu adalah hal yang bagus…" ucap Dazai yang langsung di tatap Chuuya dalam wajah merah marah-malunya. "-karna setelahnya kau harus terbuka lebih untukku" sambungnya dan Chuuya terheran.

Mengarahkan dagu itu tepat dalam tatapannya, membuatnya merona merah, dan kembali jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam tatapan menerawang trsebut.

"Tutup matamu Chuuya…" ucap Dazai dengan baritone yang Chuuya tak bisa bantah perintah tersebut. Dia menurut. Entah dia akan di berikan ciuman atau lainnya.

"Sekarang buka…" Chuuya perlahan membuka mata dengan pupil azurnya.

Dia terbelalak dengan pemandangannya, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya terbendung akan panoramanya, entah dia terharu atau bahagia, dia tidak bisa simpulkan bagaimana perasaannya saat Dazai berlutut di hadapannya, memberikan sebuah cincin dalam uluran tangan dan buket bunga yang sudah acak-acakkan namun masih indah dan harum.

"Kau…" Chuuya berpekik dan Dazai mengangguk pelan, menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Chuuya…?" dan kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Chuuya memeluk tubuhnya dengan spontan. Hangat dan nyaman. Dazai membalasnya erat.

"Dazai…" dia memanggil namanya, dengan terharu namun bahagia.

"Aku…, aku…" dan Dazai menunggu lanjutannya. "Aku bersedia." setelahnya Dazai membekapnya erat dalam pelukan, dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka dalam empuknya kasur.

Diam dan sunyi, Dazai berada di bawah, dan Chuuya masih memeluknya erat dari atas. Tak ingin melepasnya.

"Chuuya…" panggilnya.

Chuuya menoleh padanya, dan Dazai memberikan sebuah sentuhan kecil di bibirnya. Memakaikan cincin tersebut pada Chuuya di jari manisnya yang tergolong kecil itu, namun kekar. Setelahnya menatap matanya lembut, lalu berkata, "Sekarang, mulailah terbuka untuku, apapun, oke?"

Chuuya memeluknya semakin erat dan Dazai membuka topik, "Aku pergi ke Kabuchiko untuk membeli cincin tersebut, kau pasti ingat si penjual emas itu? nahh aku menemuinya bersama Atsushi. Aku tau…, membeli emas berlisensi itu lebih mahal, tapi kau tau sendiri kan keuanganku sekarang, dan tentu orang tersebut itu tak mau bohong pada kita" Chuuya mendengarkan namun tatapannya seperti meremehkan, dan Dazai memakluminya, begitupun Chuuya.

"Dasar…" hanya itu komentarnya.

"Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk membeli yang legal, kau tau sendiri, kan?"

"Aku tau, lalu mana punyamu?" tanya Chuuya.

"Ah, dia bilang belum punya yang cocok untukku" dan Chuuya menjitak kepalanya di susul tawa rendah.

Dazai membalikkan posisi itu yang membuat Chuuya terkaget akan tindakannya. Sekarang berbalik dengan Dazai berada di atas dan Chuuya di bawahnya. Masih memeluknya erat, dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak melepasnya. Menatap matanya penuh arti, dalam, dan menghanyutkan pupil biru itu ke dalam hazelnya. Dan dia berkata…

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sekarang…" ucapnya yang di balas, "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah Chuuya….," ada jeda sejenak, mencari tatapan tersebut, tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban pasti, "…jangan lagi untuk tidak pernah percaya padaku, itu menyakitkan!" membenamkan kepalanya pada tenguknya.

Chuuya diam sejenak, berusaha menjawab namun tidak, dia membiarkan Dazai hanyut sekarang. Memeluk raga jakung itu penuh kasih sayang, "Jangan paksa aku pergi dari ssisimu seperti dulu, ya?" dan Chuuya masih diam mendengarkan, merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit.

"Dazai…" panggilnya dan Dazai membalasnya dengan sorotan mata.

"Maafkan aku…" Dazai tersenyum setelahnya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir ranum mungil terebut.

"Mari buat lembar baru…" ucapnya dan mereka berpelukan dalam suasana ini.

Sebuah revolusi bagi mekea. Dan membuat lembar baru lagi. Berpisah selama empat tahun lamanya, bertemu setelahnya, menjalin hubungan setelahnya dan membuat sebuah buku baru nantinya.

"Chuuya…" Dazai memanggilnya.

"Tinggal-lah untukku…" ucapnya, tatapannya tidak melepas dari sana, nafasnya menderu di wajahnya dan dia berlanjut, "…selamanya"

Dan sebuah bulir air mata menetes dari ekor mata Chuuya dan menajwab, "Kau juga…" mereka berpelukan hangat. Membekap satu lainnya di dinginnya pagi udara sejuk dan ruangan dengan pendingin udara, namun semuanya menjadi hangat dengan sebuah pelukan yang tetap membekap. Beberapa kelopak mawar berserakan di atas tempat tidur, dan di biarkan. Sekarang mereka terlelap dalam selimut yang di bagi dua itu. Dan hidup untuk satu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pada akhirnyaa~~, selesai juga~ *ngempasi diri ke kasur *guling-guling. I m tired be te we~ ( _ _)o Woah! Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku tulis di sana? Is that me? No… that's not me~, itu sadisme saya, k? /no.

So many thanks to Cylva still make me wake up from the nightmare of 10 ronde wtf please, dia yang minta 10 saya udah sarani 8, yare-yare… padahal saya udah gak mau, betapa agresifnya :'( /tabokk  
And of course… nyandyannyan yang berkabut di sana, semoga mendapat inspirasi untuk omegaservenya WOAH! :'v MANY THANKSS! HELL YA SISTAHH!

Tapi anehnya, saya tidak merasa puas setelah menulis ini, kenapa? Kurang kena apa? kurang manis-hurts di akhir hueee /entah.

Semester sekarang ini saya menduduki kelas 12, kemungkinannya untuk update fanfic akan sulit, tapi akan di usahakan, oke? :3 untuk sekarang… give me time to rest, oke? Im tired of 10 ronde… /bukan elu yang maen! Untuk series di sana, tenang… itu masih di lanjutkan. Just wait… ( ' _ ' )/

No bgm, I listening all my track to finish this… dan saya kehabisan lagu bagus.. tolong sarani yang hard-hard like Yellow Claw or others, yang beat melow like Kygo or Madeon… :'v sudah jatuh cinta pada trap dan deep mereka…, makanya DaChuu bisa goyang sampai pagi :''v /woii nakkk /di lempar mixer

So many thanks to you…, membaca ini sampai selesai? Hebat. Anda sudah hard sekarang… *nepuk pundak

Thank you to view, like, review, follows and others… YOU'RE ROCKK!

Keep calm and fun

satsuki grey

 _ **(Scroll terus ke bawah~)**_

* * *

.

.

 **Time to reply review**

.

untuk **"Tinggal-lah Sebentar..."**

.

 **Mizune Tori**

mantab lah... saya sudah hardcore malahan

saya... lebih prefer ke OTP kalau anuan, sekian. (gak sudi diri ini di sebut fujo akut '_' )

 **NoName**

..., thank you..., saya juga udah gula-gulana baca review kamu and thank you so muchh :3 dan entahlah kalian suka yang pertama atau yang sequel ini…

 **Cylva**

..., what the hell you are talking about, men?

ah, kita udah berjuang dalam hal la-in-nya :3 /apa!?

 **yehetohorat794**

UDAH GUA LADENI REQUEST LU WOII PAKE SEX-TOYS LIAT AJA YANG GUA SEND DAHH LIAT AJA YANG JUDULNYA " **up that way to pleasure** " :''v

PUAS YAHH YANG, PUASS LAHH :'v

please jan buat gua apa gitu lhaa beb :'3 maaf gak bisa mantengi di sana, padahal udah ku bookmark malahan :'3 maaf beb..., get well soon :'3

 **Namika Ichigawa**

Kau baru tau aku gila? ( '_' )

memang selalu gud job lahh :3 /gak

.

For " **Tinggal-lah Selamanya** "

.

 **kuroshirokoneko**

IYAAA BENARR SALAHKAN CYLVA ATAS SEMUA KESENANGAN INI /lempar tang

 **moza-kun**

maaf saat itu kesadisan saya muncul 2x lipat :'3 jadi... gantung aja mainnya /apa?

udah di culik sejak- lupakan ._.

 **Guest**

Uda siap nak~

 **Schwarzer Hyperate**

they almost broken :| tapi aku tak sekejam itu, MANA MAU SOUKOKU BROKEN :'x

namanya juga Chuu-ya, Dazai maklum :') dan seluruh keangstn Soukoku akan saya berikan tahun depan atau kapan kalau waktu ini bener-bener ada… :3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

Dazai tertawa puas dengan teman sekantorannya setelah mereka selesai menyelesaikan satu kasus yang datang 1 jam sebelum kantor di tutup, mereka bisa menemukan pelakunya dalam waktu 15 menit. Berbotol-botol sake sudah tersedia dan mereka mulai mengobrol. Sudah janji untuk makan Yakiniku bersama dua hari yang lalu.

"Jadi…, bagaimana dengan pacarmu Dazai-san?" tanya Yosano yang wajahnya sedikit ranum karna minumannya.

"Ah itu? ahahahaha,.. tidak perlu di bahas, karna…" ucapnya memamerkan cincin polesan emasnya pada pandangan teman-temannya.

Mereka terkaget, bahkan Kunikida sempat tersedak akan sakenya.

"Yang benarr!?" Sekarang suara melengking bertanya padanya yang sudah malu habis-habisan.

"I..iya, kak…" Chuuya menurunkan topinya, menunjukkan tangannya kanannya yang mengapit sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Ah, Chuuya~ kamu pria sejati…" dan kak Kyouyo selaku pengurus Chuuya di mafia memberikan pelukan pada Chuuya, "Jadi…, siapa orangnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Wajah Chuuya datar dengan warna maroon, menjawab, "Dazai."

"Hahh!? Sejak kapann!?" Kunikida masih menerawang jarinya itu dengan wajah memerah lantaran kesal dengan rekan kerjanya ini yang sungguh sialannya memberi taukan hal penting ini tetibanya.

"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu…" jawab Dazai santai, namun guratan wajah Kunikida semakin bertambah.

"Wahh… selamat Dazai-san, lalu siapa mempelainya?" tanya Naomi salah satu pegawai yang masih setia memakai seragam sekolah sailor dan memeluk lengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Eh, Chuuya…, tentu saja dia, siapa lagi?" ucapnya dengan polosnya pada mereka yang di buat terdiam.

"Kenapa Chuuya?" kak Kyouyo terdiam dengan jawabannya.

"Maaf, kak. Ini sudah sangat lama aku menyimpan rahasianya a-"

"Chuuya, kenapa kau baru memberi taukan ini padaku setelah dua minggu Dazai memberikan itu padamu?" dan aura assasin siap mencabik tubuhnya dengan iblis Emas di belakangnya, yang di sebut Ability.

"A-a-a-a-Aku…" Chuuya tergagap akan pemandangannya dan pucat, dan Mori selaku pemilik ruangan ini sudah mengungsi jauh-jauh dengan Alice memeluk kakinya, mereka mengungsi dari amukan di sana, namun wanita dengan kimono berwarna pink lembut ini memeluknya erat dan berkata, "Chuuyaku tersayang akan ku pakaikan kimono yang manisss~" dan wajah Chuuya tambah pucat dengan perkataan tesebut.

"Aku akan memilihkan gaun!" Alice mengangkat tangannya tanda antusias.

Mori berhela nafas setelahnya, "Chuuya mau gaun atau kimono?" tanyanya.

"JASS!" teriak Chuuya yang sudah memerah padam tanda dirinya di restui oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya, sebut saja begitu.

Sementara Dazai di hujani ribuan pertanyaan oleh Kunikida dan Atsushi menatap mereka keheranan, antara paham tak paham dengan obrolan orang dewasa tersebut.

"Aku tak mau tau…" ucapnya pada Ranpo di sampingnya yang masih setia mengunyah makanan menatapnya keheranan dengan wajah Atsushi yang makin pucat setelah mendengar kata, 'kondom dan pelumas' yang bersumpah Atsushi takkan membahas malam dia di seret oleh Akutagawa ke Kabukicho dan berakhir di…, Love Hotel.

* * *

.

 _ **SEE YALL**_

 _ **End lho ( _ _ )b**_

 _._


End file.
